One Week Girlfriend (Remake)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Sementara. Satu kata itu sangat sempurna menggambarkan kehidupanku beberapa tahun belakangan ini.Namun sekarang aku adalah pacar sementara dari Oh Sehun, legenda football dan anak emas kampus ini. Dia tampan, manis—dan dia menyimpan lebih banyak rahasia dari yang aku simpan. Yang kutahu adalah, kupikir Sehun membutuhkanku. Dan aku ingin selalu ada untuknya. SEKAI FANFICTION, HUNKAI
1. Prologue

**_sassy.chessy_** _proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

 _Cast : Oh S_ _ehun, Kim Jongin_

 ** _Remake_** _dari Novel berjudul sama karya_ ** _Monica Murphy_**

 _Happy Reading!_

" _Ketika aku melihatmu aku jatuh cinta dan kau tersenyum karena kau tahu._ "

 _Hari ke-6, 11.00 PM_

Terlalu terjebak.

Dua kata singkat ini berputar dalam kepalaku berulang-ulang. Deskripsi sempurna tentang bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Terlalu terjebak dalam kata-kata manis memilukanmu, dalam lengan kuat dan kehangatan bibir lembutmu. Aku begitu terjebak dalam… kehidupan kepura-puraan yang membuatku benar-benar begitu tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Dan apa kau tahu? Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Meskipun kutahu, ini semua palsu. Bahwa caramu bicara padaku, menatapku, menyentuhku. Menciumku… semua itu untuk pertunjukan. Aku menjadi semacam perlindungan bagimu tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkanmu.

Apa yang tak kumengerti adalah mengapa kita di sini. Sekarang. Aku di tempat tidurmu dan kita setengah telanjang, lengan dan kaki melilit satu sama lain, selimut tergelincir dari tubuh kita karena kulit kita begitu panas, rasanya seperti kita sedang terbakar hidup-hidup. Kau terus menciumku dan berbisik di telingaku seberapa besar kau menginginkanku dan oh, Tuhan, aku pun menginginkanmu, namun suara kecil yang mengganggu dalam kepalaku mengatakan bahwa kita hanya memiliki satu hari tersisa untuk bersama dan kemudian kami kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

Dimana kau akan mengabaikanku. Dan aku mengabaikanmu. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—mengejutkan orang tuamu dan orang lain di rumah sehingga mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, uang yang kau janjikan padaku untuk 'menerima dengan sabar segala omong kosongmu selama tujuh hari', sehingga aku bisa mengurus adik laki-lakiku setidaknya untuk waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kita akan kembali ke peran kita seperti biasanya.

Dimana kau membenciku dan aku membencimu.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Aku mungkin membencimu sebelum segala kejadian ini, tapi sekarang…

Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

 **End for The Prologue**

Hallo; aku kembali.

Untuk menghibur para pecinta Kai GS!

Gimana?

Bila responnya baik, aku lanjutin, ya!


	2. Chapter 1

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

Happy Reading!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _4 hari sebelumnya…_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

Aku menunggunya di luar bar, bersandar di bangunan berbatu bata kasar dengan tangan yang berada jauh di dalam saku sweatshirtku, bahuku membungkuk melawan angin. Malam ini benar-benar dingin dan gelap karena awan menggantung rendah di langit. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Menyeramkan, terutama karena aku berdiri di sini sendirian.

Jika hujan turun dan dia belum juga selesai bekerja, lupakan saja. Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkan omong kosong ini.

Panik melandaku dan aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tak bisa pergi dan aku tahu itu. Aku membutuhkan dia. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia siapa, dan pastinya diapun tak mengenalku, namun aku membutuhkannya untuk bertahan. Aku tak peduli jika kedengarannya aku cengeng atau apa, itu benar.

Tak ada jalan lain untuk aku bisa menghadapi minggu berikutnya dalam hidupku seorang diri.

Suara musik dari bar kecil itu terdengar sayup-sayup dan aku mendengar setiap orang di dalam tertawa dan berteriak. Aku bersumpah aku mengenal beberapa dari suara itu. Mereka memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan. Ujian tengah semester sedang berlangsung dan seharusnya sebagian besar dari kami belajar, bukan? Membusuk di dalam perpustakaan atau membungkuk di meja, kepala tenggelam di dalam sebuah buku, atau di depan laptop. Membaca ulang catatan, menulis makalah, apapun.

Alih-alih begitu, sebagian besar temanku berada di dalam bar itu dan mabuk. Kelihatannya tak ada yang peduli jika hari ini baru hari selasa dan masih tersisa tiga hari lagi untuk tes dan seharusnya mereka bersiap-siap. Ujian atau libur, tapi setiap orang fokus pada fakta kalau minggu depan kami libur. Kami semua antusias untuk keluar dari kota kecil tempat kami kuliah ini.

Seperti aku. Aku akan keluar kota hari Sabtu sore. Meskipun aku tak menginginkannya. Aku lebih suka berada di sini.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Dia akan selesai bekerja tengah malam nanti. Aku menanyakannya pada pelayan lain yang juga bekerja di _La Salle_ ketika aku tiba di sini tadi, sebelum yang lainnya tiba. Dan sekarang dia sedang bekerja di dalam, di dapur, hingga dia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan itu bagus.

Aku tak ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku. Belum. Dan katakanlah beberapa orang yang di sebut teman-temanku juga tak perlu tahu untuk apa aku kesini. Tak ada yang tahu rencanaku. Aku takut mereka akan membicarakanku jika mereka tahu.

Dalam hidupku, aku bertingkah seperti punya banyak teman karena aku terlihat selalu di kelilingi banyak orang yang di panggil teman-teman, padahal aku tidak dekat dengan satu pun. Aku memang tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka. Karena dekat dengan seorang dari mereka hanya akan mendatangkan masalah.

Pintu kayu tua berayun terbuka, berderit di engselnya, suaranya menyerangku seperti serangan fisik di dadaku. Dia memasuki kegelapan, membanting pintu di belakangnya, suaranya bergema dalam keheningan udara malam. Dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna merah, membuat kakinya yang tertutup celana ketat hitam terlihat semakin jenjang.

Beranjak meninggalkan dinding, aku mendekatinya. "Hey."

Pandangan waspadanya ketika melihatku mengatakan segalanya. "Aku tak tertarik."

Hah? "Aku belum memintamu apapun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan meninggalkanku di belakangnya. Mengejarnya sebenarnya, aku tak merencanakan akan melakukan hal ini. "Kalian semua sama saja. Berpikir kalian bisa menunggu disini, berharap bisa mencegatku. Menjebakku. Reputasiku berkembang jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan dengan beberapa temanmu," dia menegakkan bahunya sembari dia berjalan semakin cepat. Untuk seseorang sekecil dia, dia benar-benar cepat.

Tunggu sebentar. Apa sih yang di bicarakannya? Apa sebenarnya maksudnya? "Aku tak tahu yang kau bicarakan."

Dia tertawa namun suara tawanya terdengar rapuh. "Kau tak perlu berbohong Oh Sehun, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku." Setidaknya dia mengenalku. Aku memegang lengannya ketika dia akan menyeberang jalan, menghentikan langkahnya dan dia memandangku. Jemariku seperti tergelitik, padahal aku hanya memegang kain mantelnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kuinginkan darimu?"

"Seks." Dia menyebutkannya, mata hijaunya melebar, rambut pirang pucatnya bersinar terkena cahaya lampu jalan di atas kami. "Dengar, kakiku sakit dan aku sangat lelah. Kau memilih malam yang salah untuk berpikir kau bisa bersamaku."

Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia berbicara seolah dia adalah pelacur bayaran dan seolah aku berharap dia bisa memberikan oral seks cepat atau sejenisnya.

Memandanginya, pandanganku jatuh pada mulutnya. Dia memiliki mulut yang sempurna. Penuh, bibir yang seksi, dia mungkin saja bisa memberikan layanan oral yang luar biasa jika aku boleh jujur pada diri sendiri, tapi itu bukanlah alasanku berada disini.

Membuatku panasaran sebenarnya berapa banyak teman se-timku yang pernah bersamanya. Maksudku, satu-satunya alasanku berbicara dengannya hanya karena reputasi yang di sebutkannya tadi. Tapi aku bukan sedang mencoba membelinya untuk seks.

Aku mencoba membayarnya untuk perlindungan.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Oh Sehun si anak emas kampus memegangku seolah dia tak akan melepaskanku. Dia besar, tingginya lebih dari 6 kaki dan dengan bahu yang seperti pegunungan. Karena dia bermain football, itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan? Dan aku pernah jalan dengan beberapa teman se-timnya. Mereka semua berotot dan besar.

Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka membuat jantungku berpacu hanya dengan memegang tanganku. Aku tak menyukai bagaimana aku bereaksi padanya. Biasanya aku tak bereaksi kepada siapapun.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, aku melepaskan diri dari genggamannya dan menjauh dari hadapannya, mencoba memperoleh sedikit jarak. Sebersit pandangan memohon melintas di matanya dan aku membuka bibirku, siap mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjauh ketika dia memegangku dengan erat.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Merengut. Aku meletakkan tanganku ke pinggang, dan sangat sulit melakukannya karena mantel bodoh tebal yang kukenakan. Di luar sini sangat dingin dan rok tipis yang kukenakan untuk kerja memperlihatkan kakiku seluruhnya. Syukurlah ada mantel wool ini, biarpun aku tahu bosku membencinya. Katanya itu sangat tidak seksi.

Aku siap berdebat dengannya tentang apa itu seksi. Tip yang kudapatkan tetap banyak. Aku mendapatkan lebih dari seratus dolar untuk malam ini saja. Biarpun sebenarnya semuanya telah ku belanjakan.

Uangku selalu sudah di belanjakan bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" aku bertanya.

Dia memandang sekitar. Seolah dia khawatir orang akan melihat kami. Bukan sebuah kejutan. Sebagian besar cowok tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku di depan umum.

Terkadang benar-benar menyebalkan, menjadi ayam kampus. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di universitas bodoh itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dan berbicara," dia menyarankan dengan senyuman tipis. Aku yakin cewek-cewek akan meleleh ketika pertama kali melihat senyum itu, dengan tampang memperdaya yang di milikinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan dia mengetahui hal itu, dengan alis gelapnya yang sangat cocok dengan rambut coklat dan mata birunya yang menyolok.

Tapi aku bukanlah cewek kebanyakan. Aku tidak akan terperdaya oleh sebuah omong kosong. "Aku tak akan kemanapun bersamamu untuk berbicara. Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya disini. Dan katakan dengan cepat, karena aku ingin pulang." Aku sangat yakin ibuku tak ada di rumah dan adik lelakiku sendirian.

Tidak bagus.

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, tersinggung. Aku tak peduli. Apapun yang ingin di katakannya bukanlah hal penting untukku. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, jadi aku ingin tahu. Jadi aku bisa menikmatinya nanti.

Oh Sehun tidak akan berbicara dengan gadis sepertiku. Aku cewek lokal. Cewek asli kota ini. Dia adalah _quarterback_ (penyerang belakang) tim football juara di universitas. Demi Tuhan, dia seperti superstar, tersohor dengan fans dan segalanya.

Sementara aku mengerjakan pekerjaan menjijikan dan bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kapan saja. Ibuku seorang alkoholik yang kerjaannya hanya tidur, dan adik lelakiku yang mulai teribat masalah di sekolahnya. Dunia kami benar-benar bertolak belakang dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia mau berbicara denganku sekarang.

"Minggu depan liburan Thanksgiving," dia memulai dan aku memutar mataku.

Duh, aku benar-benar bersyukur ada liburan. Itu artinya orang-orang akan berlibur dari kota ini dan bar akan kosong, membuat pekerjaan tak terlalu banyak. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah." Dia berhenti, tatapannya seolah membakarku

dan kegelisahan mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku. "Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

Baiklah, aku tak menyangka yang satu ini. "Apa? Kenapa?"

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku sekali lagi. "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk seminggu."

Aku menganga kepadanya. Aku merasa seolah aku ini ikan yang sekarat. Menutup mulutku, dan membukanya lagi. Seolah aku menghirup nafas terakhirku, dan seolah aku benar-benar melakukannya. "Kau bercanda."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku…" dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya, seolah dia tak ingin memberitahuku. "Aku akan membayarmu."

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di dadaku. Dan sangat sulit melakukannya terlebih karena aku mengenakan mantel tebal ini. Aku membenci mantelku tapi mantel ini adalah yang paling hangat yang kumiliki. Aku menduga aku pasti terlihat canggung. "Aku tidak di jual."

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membayarmu untuk sesuatu yang berbau… seksual." Suaranya turun satu oktaf dan membuat tubuhku merinding. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Kita tak harus berbagi kamar atau sesuatu semacam itu. Aku tidak akan mencoba memasuki celanamu, tapi kita akan kelihatan seolah kita pacaran, kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku ingin dia terus berbicara jadi aku bisa mengingat bagaimana si Oh Sehun ini memohon padaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Tidak ada momen yang lebih nyata di bandingkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau punya kehidupan dan pekerjaan dan apapun hal lain yang kau lakukan. Mungkin akan sulit bagimu mengenyahkan segalanya dan pergi bersamaku selama seminggu, tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatnya sebanding dengan waktumu."

Dia membuatku terdengar murahan dengan pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Seolah aku ini pelacur yang bisa di sewa siapa saja. Masalahnya cerita tentangku sudah kelewatan dan berkembang pesat di luar sana. Cerita yang sangat luar biasa, dan aku tak tertarik untuk repot-repot membantahnya. Tak ada gunanya. "Berapa yang akan kau berikan?" Matanya mengunci mataku dan aku terjebak di dalamnya. Antisipasi menggelora di dalamku dan aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Tiga ribu dolar."

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi_ _pilihan pertama seseorang._

 _–Kim Jongin-_

 **.**

 _2 hari sebelumnya…_

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku masih belum percaya aku setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. Tiga ribu dolar adalah jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk di abaikan begitu saja. Dan Sehun sangat mengetahui hal itu. Dia telah memilikiku pada saat angka yang sangat menggiurkan itu keluar dari bibirnya yang sempurna. Dengan mengacuhkan rasa curigaku dan rasa khawatir bagaimana susahnya ketika akan keluar kota selama seminggu dan memastikan duniaku tidak berantakan sementara aku tidak berada disana, aku telah berkata iya tanpa keraguan.

Anggaplah aku hanya terlalu serakah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan semacam itu lepas begitu saja dan hal itu akan membuatku seperti seorang yang tolol. Abaikan juga tentang betapa besar aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku melakukan hal ini untuk keluargaku. Untuk adikku, Taehyung. Dia baru berusia tiga belas tahun dan aku benci melihat betapa dia telah banyak berubah menjadi si pembuat keonaran. Dia anak yang manis, memiliki hati yang baik tapi dia telah terlibat dengan kelompok anak-anak nakal di sekolahnya dan dia melakukan hal buruk seperti membolos, mengutil dan aku tahu dia pernah menghisap rokok mariyuana beberapa kali. Aku pernah mencium bau rokok itu di bajunya.

Ibu kami tidak peduli. Hanya aku yang peduli. Dan sekarang aku akan pergi selama seminggu. Taehyun akan berada di luar jam sekolah hanya selama separuh dari waktu dia bersekolah, namun itu sudah cukup baginya untuk terlibat dalam masalah.

Tarik menarik-ketegangan-yang sedang terjadi dalam hatiku sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Aku menarik tas ransel tua yang tidak seorangpun memakainya entah sudah berapa lama, dari rak atas lemari besar dan melemparkannya ke kasur ibuku. Sekumpulan debu beterbangan begitu tas itu menimpa kasur. "Aku tidak akan pergi lama."

"Seminggu, Jongin. Kau meninggalkanku disini bersama ibu selama seminggu yang pasti menyebalkan." Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur ibu, di sebelah tas ransel itu dan mulai terbatuk-batuk oleh debu yang tak hilang-hilang melayang di udara.

"Jangan mengumpat begitu." Aku memukul lututnya dan dia berguling-guling dengan suara mengaduh yang dibuat-buat. "Ini pekerjaan khusus yang akan membayarku dengan uang yang sangat banyak. Kita akan merayakan hari Natal yang indah."

"Aku tak peduli setan dengan hari Natal."

Aku menatapnya tajam penuh kemarahan dan dia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan setengah hati. Sejak kapan dia merasa bebas mengeluarkan kata makian di depanku? Apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilku yang cengeng, yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi seakan-akan dia menyembahku?

"Dan pekerjaan khusus macam apa yang membayarmu dengan banyak sekali uang dalam waktu yang singkat?" Nada menyindir di dalam suaranya begitu jelas terdengar. Dia terlalu muda–tidak, tidak begitu, aku yang sedang membodohi diriku sendiri–tapi kuharap dia tidak berpikir aku seperti sedang cuti melacurkan diri.

Aku merasa benar seperti itulah diriku.

Otakku berpikir keras karena aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dengan sebuah alasan. Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Taehyung apa yang sebenarnya kukerjakan. Aku tidak memberitahunya berapa banyak uang yang akan kudapatkan. Dia hanya tahu bayarannya tinggi. Aku juga tidak memberitahu ibuku, dia tidak peduli itu. Aku belum benar-benar melihatnya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ini, tapi dia punya pacar baru jadi aku yakin dia sedang bersama pacarnya itu. "Aku akan menjadi pengasuh anak untuk sebuah keluarga, sementara mereka pergi berlibur selama masa liburan Thankgiving. Mereka memiliki tiga orang anak."

Kebohongan begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibirku dan itu menakutkanku. Taehyung mulai tertawa, si usil itu. "Kau akan menjadi pengasuh anak? Kau membenci anak-anak!"

"Tidak." Padahal iya. "Keluarganya sangat baik." Aku tidak punya gambaran apakah keluarga Oh itu baik. "Dan aku akan tinggal di apartemen yang sangat besar."

Sehun telah memberitahuku bahwa keluarganya tinggal di Carmel. Aku tidak pernah kesana, tapi aku pernah mendengar tentang hal itu. Aku telah mencari tahu melalui Google di bagian referensi dan melihat foto-fotonya. Tempatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Mahal.

Menakutkan.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, kurasa." Taehyung menegakkan tubuh atasnya, menggerakkan jarinya di atas tas ransel itu, meninggalkan jejak garis tipis di bagian yang berdebu. "Kau akan terlihat seperti pelacur yang bangkrut, tampil dengan tas yang sangat jelek ini."

"Apakah kau baru saja menyebutku seorang pelacur bangkrut?" Aku tak boleh tersinggung, karena apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Aku akan terlihat menyedihkan dengan membawa baju ganti yang sangat sedikit, air mata dan tas ransel yang berdebu. Keluarganya akan menertawakanku. Sehun mungkin akan menertawakanku juga. Lalu dia akan meletakkan selembar uang lima puluh dolar di telapak tanganku dan menurunkanku di terminal bis karena dia akan cepat menyadari aku memerankan pacar bohongan yang terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mungkin." Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Aku harap kepergianmu cukup berharga."

Rasa takut dan cemas menyerangku tiba-tiba, tapi aku menepisnya cepat. "Pasti. Aku berjanji."

"Bagaimana jika ibu menghilang?" untuk sedetik aku melihat kilasan sisi dewasa Taehyung. Anak kecil yang selalu bergantung padaku yang memperlakukanku seperti ibu baginya sejak ibu kami sangat tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Dia tidak akan menghilang." Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi sebelum aku berangkat. Ibu membutuhkan pengawasan terus menerus sepanjang waktu. Seakan aku adalah sang ibu dan dia adalah sang anak. "Aku akan membuatnya bersumpah untuk pulang setiap malam."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Atau aku akan meneleponmu dan memohon dirimu untuk pulang." Senyum jahilnya tampak lagi. "Aku mungkin akan memanggilmu pelacur bangkrut lagi dan kau akan menjadi sangat marah, sehingga kau akan datang kesini hanya untuk menendang pantatku."

Cukup. Aku meraihnya, mulai mengkilik-kilik di sisi badannya, jariku menekan tulang rusuknya, suara tertawanya memenuhi diriku dengan kebahagiaan. "Hentikan," dia tersengal-sengal diantara gelak tawanya yang tak terkontrol. "Lepaskan aku!"

Aku hampir bisa melupakan betapa kacaunya kehidupan kami dalam masa lajangku ini, sejenak bertingkah konyol kekanakan.

Hampir.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

"Kau akan membawa seseorang ke rumah." Ayahku meletakkan tangannya menutupi speaker telepon, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Jessica, Sehun akan membawa seseorang pulang untuk Thankgiving."

Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Tidak mungkin aku mau ayahku terlalu banyak omong kepada ibu tiriku, khususnya ketika aku masih dalam pembicaraan melalui telepon dengannya. Ibu tiriku pasti akan mengetahuinya juga cepat atau lambat tapi aku berharap dia tahu belakangan.

"Siapa namanya?" aku mendengar suaranya. Dia terdengar tidak terlalu suka. Hal itu membuat semua dalam diriku menegang.

"Jongin," aku memberitahu ayahku tanpa di minta.

Ayahku terdiam lama, kupikir dia telah menutup sambungan teleponnya, tapi kemudian aku mendengar Jessica berbisik agar aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana Siwon? Siapa namanya?"

Dia terdengar seperti seorang perempuan jahat yang sedang cemburu. Mungkin saja.

"Itu nama julukannya atau apa?" Ayah bertanya padaku.

"Itu nama asli dia." aku tidak memiliki penjelasan mengenai hal itu juga. Sial, aku hampir tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kim Jongin. Dia tinggal di pinggiran kota. Dia berusia dua puluh tahun, dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki dan dia bekerja di sebuah bar.

Jongin juga memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang indah, mata berwarna hijau, dan payudara yang indah. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahku hal itu. Aku yakin dia akan memikirkan gambarannya sendiri.

Nada berisik yang mengganggu terdengar lagi dari sana dan aku tahu ayah sedang memberitahu Adele tentang nama Jongin. Aku mendengar Jessica tertawa. Dia seperti seorang pelacur. Aku membenci Jessica. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia sekitar dua tahun. Aku tidak ingat ibuku dan aku berharap dapat mengingatnya. Ayahku mulai berkencan dengan Jessica ketika aku berusia delapan tahun dan menikahinya ketika aku sebelas tahun.

Jessica benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya ibu yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tidak menghendakinya. Dia mengetahui hal ini juga.

"Baiklah, bawa Jongin mungilmu untuk tinggal bersama kita, dia kita terima dengan tangan terbuka." Ayah berhenti sejenak dan teganganku mulai naik, takut akan pertanyaan yang mungkin dia ajukan setelah ini. "Kau bukan orangnya, untuk memiliki pacar tetap."

"Yang ini berbeda." Tambahku seakan bertentangan dengan gadis manapun yang mereka harapkan menjadi pasanganku. Dalam pandanganku, ini membuat Jongin menjadi yang paling sempurna.

"Kau mencintainya?" Ayah mengecilkan suaranya. "Jessica ingin tahu."

Kemarahan mendidih dalam diriku. Seakan-akan ini menjadi urusan Jessica. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa sih itu cinta?"

"Kau terdengar sangat sinis"

Belajar dari yang terbaik dalam melakukan hal itu kepada seseorang. Ayahku orang yang tidak begitu ramah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya mencium atau memeluk Jessica. Dia sudah pasti tidak akan mencium atau memelukku, kecuali aku mengijinkannya.

"Ya, begitulah, kami memang berkencan beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak tahu." Aku menggerakkan pundakku, tapi mengingat dia tidak dapat melihatku, aku merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh.

"Kau tidak pernah menyebutkan nama dia sebelumnya."

"Apa ini? Interogasi?" Aku mulai berkeringat hanya karena aku sedang berbohong. Aku belum bicara dengan Jongin seharian ini dan sekarang Kamis malam. Kami akan berangkat hari Sabtu sore. Kami harus bersama-sama dan membuat cerita kami sunguh-sungguh, walaupun seharusnya, kami akan memiliki cukup waktu selama empat jam perjalanan hingga semua rincian cerita tertanam kuat dalam ingatan kami.

Tenggorokanku menjadi kering karena memikirkan akan bersama Jongin yang sendirian di dalam kendaraan trukku selama empat jam. Apa yang akan kami bicarakan? Aku tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya dan aku akan membawa dia ke rumah ayahku dan berpura-pura kami berkencan. Kami harus bertingkah seakan kami adalah pasangan sungguhan.

Sialan, untuk apa sebenarnya aku mengatur semua ini?

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kita akan mengetahui rincian ceritanya ketika kalian berdua tiba disini, aku yakin itu. Sabtu malam, kan?"

"Ya." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sabtu malam."

"Kami seharusnya sudah keluar rumah sebelum waktunya ke acara pesta lainnya di Country Club. Kau masih memiliki kunci rumah?"

"Ya, masih." Sial, aku benar-benar tidak mau kembali pulang. Sesuatu yang mengerikan pernah terjadi disana. Aku menghindari tempat itu dengan segala daya upaya untuk sementara ini. Kami telah menikmati liburan di luar kota beberapa tahun belakangan ini, merayakan Thanksgiving atau Natal di Hawai memakai fasilitas akomodasi dari saham timeshare milik ayah. Atau aku tinggal di sekolah karena latihan football atau kebohongan apapun yang bisa kujadikan sebagai alasan yang dapat menjauhkanku dari mereka lebih lama.

Kehidupan yang keras, aku tahu. Dari luar, keluargaku terlihat sempurna. Yahh… sesempurnanya sebuah keluarga dengan seorang ibu yang sudah meninggal dunia dan seorang kakak perempuan yang juga sudah tiada. Seorang ibu tiri yang brengsek dan seorang ayah yang acuh tak acuh.

Yaaaa. Benar-benar sempurna.

Ayah memaksaku untuk pulang ke rumah saat Thankgivings, itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat terakhir kali kami berbincang-bincang, dia memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan kami semua yang menghindar untuk pulang ke rumah pada saat liburan, dan kami perlu menciptakan kenangan-kenangan yang baru.

Aku tidak mau membuat kenangan-kenangan apapun. Tidak di rumah itu. Tidak bersama Jessica.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Aku bisa mendengar ayahku berjalan, langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema di lantai keramik, seakan-akan dia sedang keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran Jessica.. "Thankgiving tahun ini akan indah, Nak. Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Cuaca kali ini di perkirakan bagus dan ibumu kelihatannya sudah jauh lebih sehat."

"Dia bukan ibuku," kataku dengan gigi yang menggeretak.

"Apa?"

"Jessica itu bukan ibuku."

"Dia adalah satu-satunya ibu yang benar-benar pernah kau miliki." Bagus. Sekarang ayah tersinggung. "Mengapa kau tidak terima saja dirinya? Ya Tuhan, dia telah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanmu dari dulu."

Bagian yang tersial dalam hidupku, tidak, hanya sampai aku bisa mengungkapkan hal itu kepada ayahku. Jika dulu dia tidak memahami semuanya, maka, dia sudah pasti tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka betapa mudahnya kau melupakan ibu kandungku. Aku malah tidak mau melupakannya." Kataku dengan suara keras.

Dia masih tetap diam untuk sesaat dan aku menatap keluar jendela tapi tidak terlihat apapun juga. Disana gelap, gerimis dan angin seperti biasanya mendera dahan tak berdaun di pepohonan yang memenuhi halaman terbuka lingkungan sekitar apartemen tempat tinggalku, bolak-balik. Aku bisa melihat dahan-dahan itu diayun-ayun dalam kegelapan.

Orang-orang pikir hidupku itu sungguh luar biasa. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Aku belajar dengan keras dan bermain lebih keras lagi karena hal itu membantuku untuk melupakan. Aku memiliki banyak teman, tetapi bukan teman yang sesungguhnya. Kebanyakan dari waktuku, aku sendirian. Seperti saat ini. Aku sedang duduk di kamarku dalam kegelapan. Berbincang dengan ayahku dan berharap setengah mati aku sudah mampu untuk memberi tahu dia mengenai kebenaran itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terjebak. Aku butuh sebuah penyangga yang membantuku melewati apapun dalam menyelesaikan satu dari minggu-minggu terburuk dalam hidupku. Terima kasih Tuhan atas Jongin. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali berapa banyak dia membantuku.

Bisa jadi dia tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3

__proudly _present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Di belakangnya hanya ada perjalanan yang sia-sia."_

 _-Unknown-_

 **.**

 _Hari Perjalanan..._

 **Kim Jongin**

Truknya cukup bagus. Seperti, kendaraan paling mutakhir yang pernah aku naiki. Dan dia juga kelihatan keren mengendarainya, sekalipun aku benci harus mengakui hal itu, bahkan pada diri sendiri. Tapi, Toyota Tacoma biru gelap itu cocok sekali dengannya.

Segala tentang Sehun itu sempurna. Cara dia berpakaian— bokongnya kelihatan hebat dengan jeans itu dan aku bahkan tak perlu menyinggung bagaimana T-shirt hitam yang di kenakannya sekarang ini melekat dengan setiap otot dadanya. Bagaimana dia bersikap—selalu sopan, selalu melihat mataku dan tidak berkomentar kurang ajar tentang payudaraku atau bokongku. Dan suaranya itu—dalam dan seksi, jenis suara yang tidak akan membuatku keberatan mendengarkannya seharian. Dia benar-benar sempurna.

Dia menghubungiku kemarin sebelum aku berangkat kerja untuk membahas beberapa hal sepele. Jam berapa dia akan menjemputku, bagaimana kami harus mengarang cerita sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuanya.

Kemudian aku menanyakan hal itu. Uangnya. Bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan bayaran? Aku benar-benar merasa seperti jalang, mempertanyakan hal sepele seperti itu, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku ingin cek itu sebelum aku meninggalkan kota jadi aku bisa meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk Taehyung jika dalam keadaan darurat.

Jadi aku bertemu dengan Sehun di bank lima belas menit sebelum tutup, dan sebelum aku menuju bar. Kami berbincang beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang penting, dan kemudian dia memberiku sebuah cek. Dia benar-benar acuh tak acuh melakukan hal tersebut, seolah dia terbiasa memberikan seorang gadis cek tiga ribu dolar setiap harinya.

Ceknya di tulis atas nama akun pribadinya. Dia menandatangani sendiri. Tulisannya seperti cakar ayam. Aku tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tanda tangannya. Dan namanya adalah Oh Sehun.

Sekarang, aku tengah duduk di truk milik Oh Sehun, mesinnya mendengkur dengan lembut dan bukannya terbatuk dan tersedak seolah bisa mati kapan saja seperti Honda '91 menakutkan milik ibuku. Aku memberitahu ibuku cerita tentang pengasuh seperti yang kukatakan pada Taehyung. Aku juga bilang begitu pada bosku di _La Selle_. Mengingat kepergianku pas pada saat bisnis sedang sepi, bosku tak keberatan dengan itu. Dia tahu keadaan keuangan kami dan dia bahagia aku menemukan pekerjaan dengan upah yang tinggi.

Ibuku sulit sekali mengiyakan ketika aku bilang akan pergi.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatnya sangat membenciku. _Well_. Benci adalah kata yang kuat. Itu berarti dia merasakan sesuatu terhadapku. Dia benar-benar masa bodoh terhadapku, seolah aku tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Sama sekali.

"Empat jam ya?" suaraku memecah kesunyian mengejutkannya. Aku bisa melihatnya melompat di kursinya. Pemain sepakbola yang nakal takut padaku?

Aneh.

"Yah, empat jam." Dia memukulkan jemarinya di setir, membuatku tertarik melihatnya. Jemarinya panjang, kukunya pendek dan tak ada kotoran di dalamnya. Kuat, tangan yang bersih dengan telapak yang lebar. Kelihatannya… bagus.

Cemberut, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang bodoh ketika seharusnya aku berpikiran jernih.

"Aku tak pernah ke Carmel sebelumnya." Aku mencoba memulai percakapan karena memikirkan akan menghabiskan perjalanan yang panjang tanpa mengobrol membuatku takut.

"Disana indah. Mahal." Dia mengangkat bahunya, mengalihkan perhatianku ke sana. Dia mengenakan kemeja berwana biru dan abu-abu gelap di luar T-shirt hitamnya dan dia kelihatan tampan mengenakan pakaian itu.

Tuhan. Aku memutar kepalaku, memaksa mataku memandang jendela dan pemandangan jalan berlalu begitu saja. Aku harus berhenti memandangnya. Dia benar-benar menggangguku.

"Jadi, seharusnya kita punya semacam kisahkan?" Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya tanpa bisa menahan diri. Dengan keberuntunganku, perjalanan selama empat jam ini akan terbang begitu saja dan hal selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah, aku akan bertemu muka dengan orang tuanya yang terhormat dan aku tak akan tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dengan kata lain, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu agar aku bisa menghapal keseluruhan cerita tentang aku dan Sehun hingga kami bisa terlihat selayaknya pasangan sebenarnya.

"Yah, sebuah cerita seharusnya di perlukan." Dia mengangguk, matanya tak pernah meninggalkan jalanan.

Yang mana itu adalah hal bagus, aku berkata pada diri sendiri. Dia adalah pengemudi yang aman, waspada terhadap segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku sungguh berharap dia memandangku. Memberiku senyuman untuk menenangkanku. Sialan, bahkan ucapan 'Semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' yang palsu sekalipun akan membuatku bahagia sekarang ini.

Tapi aku tak mendapatkannya. Tidak juga ucapan terima kasih.

Palsu.

" _Well_." Aku berdehem, karena aku merasa seolah-olah aku sudah tak sabar untuk terjun dan berenang sementara dia masih ingin berlama-lama di pantai. "Berapa lama sudah kita berkencan?"

"Sejak kuliah di mulai kedengarannya bagus, menurutku."

Sikap acuh tak acuhnya membuatku ingin menelannya. "Jadi sudah enam bulan kan?" Aku mengetesnya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Dan berhasil.

Dia melemparkan pandangan yang meragukan. "Tiga."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk. "Benar. _Well_ , seolah aku akan tahu terutama aku tak sekolah lagi sekarang." Jawaban terbodoh yang pernah kukatakan. Semua orang tahu kapan kuliah di mulai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kuliah?"

Aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan menanyakannya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tak peduli. "Aku tak punya biaya dan tak cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Seolah aku akan membuang waktuku untuk sekolah sekarang ini. Aku bekerja sebanyak yang ku mampu kerjakan. Dulu aku punya pekerjaan tetap, tapi aku berhenti sekitar setahun yang lalu. Aku bekerja berjam-jam menjadi pelayan di _La Selle_ dan sebuah restoran masakan Meksiko kecil yang tak jauh dari apartemenku tapi pekerjaan itu hanya pekerjaan sementara. Mereka menghubungiku hanya ketika mereka kekurangan pelayan.

Uang yang kini ada di rekeningku, berkat Sehun, akan mengurangi beban pekerjaanku setidaknya untuk sedikit lebih lama. Aku tak menaruhnya di rekening yang kugunakan bersama ibuku karena aku tahu ketika dia menyadari betapa banyak uang disana dia akan langsung menghamburkannya.

Aku tak bisa main-main dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kita bertemu?" suara Sehun yang dalam memutuskan khayalanku. Aku berharap dia akan berinisiatif dan mengarang cerita tentang hal ini.

"Di bar." Saranku, karena aku tahu itu kedengarannya menjijikan dan aku menduga satu-satunya alasannya membawaku pulang ke rumah karena dia ingin kelihatan urakan di tengah keluarganya yang sombong. "Kau bersama teman-temanmu datang dan itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika kita berdua berpandangan."

Dia memberiku pandangan mencela dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jika aku di perbolehkan mengarang sendiri cerita ini, maka aku akan membuat cerita yang paling bodoh dan paling romantis yang pernah ada.

Tak ada ruang untuk percintaan dalam hidupku. Sangat bodoh, ketika aku membiarkan cowok-cowok itu mempermainkanku, karena ketika mereka melakukannya, satu momen itu, ketika dia memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya kepadaku dan bukannya kepada orang lain, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Itu membuatku melupakan bahwa tak ada yang benar-benar peduli kepadaku.

Tapi ketika segalanya selesai, ketika aku keluar dari pikiranku yang berkabut, aku merasa murahan. Kotor. Semua kisah klise yang kau baca di buku atau kau tonton di TV, itulah aku. Aku adalah kisah klise Berjalan.

Aku juga adalah pelacur kota yang tak sekotor yang di pikirkan orang—lagi-lagi, Klise. Dan tentu saja aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan kau bawa pulang ke rumah untuk membuat ibumu terkesan. Tak ada yang istimewa tentangku.

Dan sekarang Sehun membawaku pulang untuk membuat ibunya terkesan. Atau untuk lebih jelasnya, membuat ibunya ketakutan. Aku yakin, aku adalah mimpi buruk semua Jalang Kaya (Ok, sekarang aku terdengar seperti Taehyung, dari Jalang Miskin menjadi Jalang Kaya) yang menjadi kenyataan. Pada saat mata ibunya memandangku, dia akan langsung menoleh.

"Aku menduga kau membawaku pulang untuk membuat ibumu berhenti mengoceh, kan?" Aku butuh konfirmasi. Itu satu hal yang bisa kupikirkan dan kuterima. Aku harus mengetahui faktanya dan bisa mempertimbangkan dampak nantinya. Seperti bagaimana nanti hal ini akan membuatku pusing meskipun aku benar-benar membutuhkan uangnya.

Rahangnya mengatup dan bibirnya menipis dalam satu garis, garis suram. "Ibuku telah meninggal."

Oh. "Aku turut berduka." Aku merasa menjadi orang brengsek.

"Kau kan tak mengetahuinya. Dia meninggal ketika aku dua tahun." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tahu ayahku akan menyukaimu."

Caranya mengucapkannya membuatku takut. Seolah ayahnya adalah orang aneh dan itulah sebabnya dia akan menyukaiku.

"Jadi hanya kau dan ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Ada Jessica." Bibirnya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Dan dia memiliki bibir yang penuh, jadi aku penasaran kemana bibirnya menghilang. "Dia ibu tiriku."

"Jadi, kau ingin membuat ibu tirimu takut."

"Aku tak peduli dengan yang di pikirkannya."

Kemarahan yang terdengar benar-benar nyata. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sehun dan ibu tirinya yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Aku mengabaikan komentar terakhirnya tentang penyihir wanita menakutkan bernama Jessica, aku bertanya lagi. "Punya saudara laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak punya."

Oh. Kemampuan berkomunikasinya yang kurang pasti akan jadi masalah terutama ketika aku akan bergantung sepenuhnya kepadanya satu minggu ke depan. "Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Tiga belas." Aku mendesah. "Taehyung kelas delapan sekarang. Dia terlibat dalam banyak masalah."

"Masa usia segitu memang sulit. Masa SMP memang menyebalkan."

"Apa kau juga terlibat masalah ketika berusia tiga belas tahun?" Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut.

Dia tertawa, menegaskan kecurigaanku itu dan aku berdebar. "Aku tak di perbolehkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Jawabannya tak masuk akal.

"Ayahku akan menendang bokongku jika aku melewati batas." Dia mengangkat bahu lagi. Dia seringkali melakukan hal itu, tapi aku menyukainya karena hal itu mengingatkanku kalau dia punya bahu lebar yang gagah itu. Jika aku cukup beruntung, aku akan bisa menyentuhnya selama hubungan pura-pura kami selama tujuh hari ke depan. Aku juga akan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Menekankan dadaku pada bahan lembut kausnya dan menghirup aromanya secara diam-diam. Dia harum, tapi aku ingin sekali mendekat padanya dan benar-benar menghirupnya.

Aku benar-benar hampir di kuasai kebodohan selama sedetik dalam sikap sinisku, tak ada ruang untuk cerita dongeng, tapi aku siap membuatnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun, aku harus jadi aktris paling hebat di planet ini, kan?

"Bukankah itu yang di katakan semua ayah ketika anak-anak mereka melewati batas?" aku bertanya.

"Ya, tapi ayahku serius. Di samping itu, lebih mudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dan tidak mendapatkan masalah. Aku kehilangan diriku jika aku berbuat ceroboh, kau tahu?"

"Dan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?" aku menambahkan kutipan yang biasa di katakan para mahasiswi menjengkelkan yang datang ke _La Selle_. Aku benar-benar benci cewek-cewek itu dan benci cara mereka mengibaskan rambut mereka dan tertawa terlalu keras dan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Mereka benar-benar mengepakkan—secara harfiah—bulu mata palsu mereka ke arah para cowok dan semuanya. Itu menyedihkan, mereka benar-benar jalang yang butuh perhatian.

Tuhan, terdengar sangat getir bahkan ketika aku mengucapkannya di dalam kepalaku.

"Masuk kelas, belajar dan mendapatkan peringkat bagus. Latihan sepak bola, menjaga bentuk tubuh, menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku dan berharap sepenuh hati membuat para penonton di luar sana terkesan." Dia mengucapkan hal-hal tersebut seolah membaca semacam daftar, suaranya terdengar monoton dan bosan.

"Dan gangguan macam apa yang coba kau hindari?"

"Berpesta, minuman, cewek." Dia menatapku lagi, tatapannya melembut. Amarahnya sudah lenyap.

"Aku tak suka kehilangan kontrol."

"Aku juga," bisikku.

Dia tersenyum padaku dan senyumnya seperti belati di kelembutan hatiku. "Sepertinya kita akan jadi pasangan yang hebat."

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Ketika aku mengucapkannya, aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali. Kami benar-benar bukan pasangan yang hebat. Dia adalah jenis wanita paling buruk untukku dan aku mengetahuinya. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku membawanya pulang. Jadi ayahku akan berpikir kalau aku telah mendapatkan penggemar sepak bola seksi yang akan melayaniku kapanpun aku menginginkannya dan Jessica akhirnya akan membiarkanku sendiri.

Jongin benar-benar seperti penggemar sepak bola seharusnya dia telah melayani separuh anggota tim musim ini sendirian, walaupun aku tak tahu seberapa akurat rumor tersebut. Begitulah pertama kali aku menyadari keberadaannya. Cowok-cowok dari tim ramai-ramai membicarakannya ketika kami sedang di _La Selle_ suatu malam tepat ketika semester ini mulai. Ketika dia mencatat pesanan dari meja kami, mereka membandingkan pengalaman mereka dan membual betapa dia hebat di ranjang. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mencubit pantatnya ketika dia berjalan, dan mendapatkan pandangan mencela darinya yang membuat cowok-cowok itu terbahak.

Reputasinya—dan reaksinya yang tak menyangkal—adalah petunjuk pertamaku bahwa dia mungkin bisa jadi pacar palsu yang sempurna. Aku tak akan memilih cewek-cewek yang berkeliaran di ruang ganti setelah latihan atau pertandingan. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah bersama dengan siapapun. Lebih mudah begitu. Kau memberikan mereka sebagian kecil dirimu dan mereka akan menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. Sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kuberikan kepada mereka. Aku berusaha bertahan dalam hidupku. Aku seperti mesin kadang-kadang.

Tak merasa. Tak peduli. Tak punya emosi.

Ayahku menghawatirkan aku. Aku tahu dia berpikir aku ini cengeng yang tak bisa di lepaskan sendiri dan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Dia mengkonfrontirku dengan pertanyaan tak masuk akal yaitu apakah aku homo atau bukan.

Pertanyaan yang tak tahu datangnya darimana dan membuatku sangat terguncang, akupun mulai tertawa karenanya. Hal itu makin membuatnya marah dan walaupun aku menyangkalnya, aku tahu dia tak benar-benar percaya padaku.

Aku benar-benar berharap, dengan menunjukkan Jongin bersama-sama denganku akan mengakhiri kekhawatirannya itu.

Sialan. Aku tahu aku brengsek karena melakukan hal itu, berpikir begitu. Menggunakan Jongin dengan cara menjijikan semacam itu, tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasannya ikut bersamaku sekarang. Bukannya aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya, tapi bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya? Dia mungkin akan mengerti. Dia terlihat seperti jenis wanita yang akan bisa mengerti. Seseorang yang mungkin juga mengalami omong kosong seperti yang terjadi padaku.

Apa yang harus kami bicarakan adalah bicara tentang bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kami ini. Aku harus berhenti berpikir tentang ketakutanku pulang ke rumah dan menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan kepadanya. "Kau hanya punya saudara laki-lakimu kalau begitu?"

"Ya, hanya aku dan Taehyung. Dan ibuku." Suaranya mengeras. Aku menduga dia tak begitu menyukai ibunya.

Sama sepertiku.

"Kau tak akur dengan ibumu?"

"Dia jarang di rumah untuk bisa akur dengan siapapun. Aku selalu bekerja dan dia bisanya cuma menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar barunya." Kepahitan dalam suaranya terdengar jelas. Tak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua.

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Tapi jika Taehyung baru berusia tiga belas…" aku kebingungan.

"Orang yang berbeda. Yang juga tak bertahan lama." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibuku tahu cara menendang mereka semua."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya aku tak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadi seperti ini. Aku punya teman, tapi ada dari mereka yang benar-benar dekat. Teman mainku adalah teman setimku di sepak bola dan kami hanya membicarakan masalah sepak bola dan olahraga lain dan omong kosong lainnya. Terkadang kami membicarakan masalah wanita. Aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan mereka bercerita dan tertawa pada apapun yang mereka katakan. Aku tak benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan.

Disinilah masalahnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu ini. Ya, aku memang arogan dengan berpikir seperti ini, tapi itu benar. Aku tampan, aku pintar dan aku pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Gadis-gadis itu bahkan lebih menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah memperdulikan mereka.

Mereka semua menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberikan. Setidaknya bersama Jongin, aku sudah mengatakan sejak awal apa yang kubutuhkan darinya dan aku memberikan kompensasi yang layak kepadanya. Dan dia tak menginginkan hal yang lain dariku.

Lebih mudah begini. Lebih aman.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Dia menarikku dari pikiranku dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dia kelihatan tangguh sekali, dengan hiasan matanya yang tebal dan pakaian berwarna gelapnya, dan rambut pirang metaliknya. Tapi dia memiliki suara paling merdu yang pernah kudengar.

"Tentu saja." Aku membuka diskusi yang mungkin akan jadi bencana ini. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Hah?" aku berlagak bodoh. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih aku untuk jadi pacar palsumu? Aku tahu aku bukan pilihan ideal. Jujur saja sekarang."

Dia pasti pembaca pikiran. "Aku tahu kau tak akan memberiku masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tahu aku akan mengacaukan hal ini, aku bisa merasakannya hingga ke tulang belulangku. "Gadis lain tak akan mau hanya menjadi pacar pura-pura. Dia akan benar-benar ingin berhubungan denganku, kau tahu? Dan aku tahu kau tak akan begitu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu? Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Aku melihatmu ketika di _La Selle_." Alasan yang lemah.

"Tentu saja. Kebanyakan pria datang ke La Selle. Begitupun teman-teman setimmu juga kesana, dan nongkrong disana sepanjang waktu. Aku juga pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa dari mereka." Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dan menekan peyudaranya jadi aku bisa melihat sekilas kulitnya yang lembut yang siap tumpah dari atasannya yang berpotongan rendah. Aku tak biasanya tergiur dengan cewek, tapi ada sesuatu dari gadis yang satu ini yang membuatku ingin melihatnya telanjang. "Aku tak akan berhubungan seks denganmu."

Dia bersikap menantang dan aku merasa menyukainya. Apa yang terjadi denganku? "Aku tak ingin berhubungan seks denganmu. Itulah mengapa aku menyewamu."

"Menyewaku." Dia mendengus, seolah dia tak peduli bagaimana kedengarannya atau penampilannya ketika melakukan hal tersebut, dan mau tak mau aku memujinya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah itu adalah pekerjaan yang tepat ketika aku menjadi pacar garis miring-pelacur bayaranmu. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Itu uangku, jangan khawatir." Aku punya uang yang kusimpan atas namaku sendiri. Ayahku bekerja di bidang keuangan dan menghasikan banyak uang sepanjang karirnya. Dia amat murah hati, terutama ketika sekarang aku adalah anak satu-satunya. "Dan jangan menyebut dirimu pelacur. Kau bukan pelacur." Aku tak ingin dia merasa demikian, bahkan jika apa yang telah di lakukannya dengan pria lain mungkin menunjukkan bahwa dia pantas di sebut pelacur, seks adalah hal terjauh yang ada di pikiranku ketika berkaitan dengannya.

Atau setidaknya. Itu yang tadinya kupikirkan. Kalau sekarang… sialan, aku tak yakin.

Dia membuatku bingung. Apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kurasakan ketika berada di sekitarnya, membingungkanku. Dan aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan pikiranku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya.

"Tidak akan ada seks," dia mengatakannya lagi. Hampir seperti dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sama sepertiku. "Tak juga oral seks."

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan hal-hal itu." Itu kebenarannya— setidaknya, itu yang kukatakan pada diri sendiri. Dia benar-benar seksi, tak dapat di sangkal, tapi seks hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Aku tak akan terlibat dengan gadis yang punya reputasi sebagai wanita murahan dan hanya dengan anggukan—secara harfiah—dia akan bersedia melakukannya dan menghubungiku minggu berikutnya. Tak penting.

Benar kan?

"Tapi kita harus bertingkah seolah kita pacaran," aku mengingatkannya. "Kita harus terlihat seolah kita saling… mencintai." Sangat sulit mengucapkan kata terakhir. Aku tak benar-benar menggunakan kata itu. Ayahku tak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Jessica pernah mengatakannya. Tapi cintanya tercemar kondisi menjijikan. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

Sialan, aku tak bisa memikirkannya, atau aku akan meledak.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu," Jongin menjawab dengan enteng.

Semua menjadi jelas sekarang. Aku memang bodoh. "Aku akan memegang tanganmu dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhmu. Memelukmu." Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

"Bukan masalah besar." Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mungkin akan menciummu juga." Ya, aku juga tak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

Dia terang-terangan memandangku, tatapannya jatuh di bibirku. Apakah dia sedang membayangkan menciumku? "Aku pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa." Aku terdengar lebih percaya diri daripada yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

"Jika menurutmu begitu." Dia meringkuk seolah ingin tenggelam di tempat duduknya.

Sialan, aku tahu dia benar menilaiku. Hal itu akan membuatku panik.

Dan aku makin panik ketika sepertinya hal itu tak begitu menggangguku.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 4

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku ingin percaya cerita dongeng."_

 _-Kim Jongin-_

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Begitu aku mengendarai trukku menuruni jalanan berliku, rumah itu mulai terlihat, dengan setiap jendela menyala terang. Ada begitu banyak jendela, rumah itu luar biasa besar, dan membuat kesan yang luar biasa. Kekhawatiran membantingku dan aku penasaran apakah mereka ada di rumah.

Aku berharap bisa menghindari mereka hingga pagi.

Ketegangan juga jelas-jelas menyelimuti Jongin. Kenyataan menamparnya, ku duga. Aku juga mengalaminya. Bahwa aku akan ke rumah itu dan menghadapi iblisku. Benar-benar dramatis dan aku tahu aku terdengar seperti perempuan, tapi sialan. Itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Rumahmu besar sekali," dia bergumam.

"Ya." Aku membenci rumah itu. Kehilangan saudariku… momen paling mengerikan di dunia itu terjadi dalam kehidupanku dan terjadi di sini. Walaupun dia meninggal sudah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, masih terasa seolah kejadiannya baru kemarin.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tahu kematiannya sebagian besar karena kesalahanku. Dan kesalahan Jessica. Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa aku tak mau berada di sini.

"Dan rumahmu tepat berada di pinggir laut." Jongin terdengar sayu.

"Aku suka lautan. Aku jarang pergi ke laut."

"Ada tangga di bagian belakang teras kami yang akan membawamu langsung ke pantai." Kataku mencoba memberinya sesuatu yang bisa di kerjakannya nanti.

Senyumnya yang selintas entah bagaimana membuatku melayang, tapi tak terlalu.

Ini tak akan menjadi kunjungan yang nyaman. Aku hanya membodohi diri sendiri, berpikir Jongin akan membuatnya mudah. Kehadirannya mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi stress yang kurasakan, tapi tetap masih ada ketegangan dan amarah dan kesedihan, begitu banyak emosi terkekang di dalam rumah ini, selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika kami pergi nanti, dia pasti akan berpikir kalau aku benar-benar gila.

Apakah dia akan bercerita tentangku pada orang lain? Aku bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu. Sekali lagi itu membuktikan bahwa aku tak memikirkan rencana ini matang-matang. Hal ini hanya akan menyakitiku ketika semua berakhir nanti. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tak boleh percaya pada siapapun.

Tak seorangpun. Dan tentu saja tidak boleh percaya pada cewek yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini, dia mengunyah jari telunjuknya seolah ingin menelannya beserta dengan tulangnya. Dia gugup, tapi yang di rasakannya tak sebanding dengan yang kurasakan.

Telapak tanganku berkeringat dan aku merasa akan muntah. Lebih baik bertemu dengan orangtuaku ketika berlibur daripada menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi di rumah kami. Itu adalah semua hal yang kurasakan setiap kali pulang ke rumah dan terakhir kali aku berada di rumah ini adalah tepat dua tahun lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Jongin memecah keheningan dan suaranya penuh dengan perhatian. "Kau bernafas dengan lucu."

Hebat. "Aku baik-baik saja," aku menjawabnya sembari menghela nafas, putus asa mencoba menguatkan diriku.

Aku memarkir trukku lebih dekat ke garasi yang tertutup dan mematikan mesin, membiarkan keheningan menyelimutiku sejenak. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nafas Jongin yang lembut, bunyi lembut mesin dan wangi parfumnya, samponya, apapun itu memenuhi udara. Cerah, manis, seperti wangi vanila atau cokelat, aku tak yakin, tapi tak sesuai dengan pesona gadis tangguh yang sedang di tampilkannya ini.

Dia benar-benar penuh dengan kontradiksi dan aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Dengar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku punya perasaan kalau ini akan sulit bagimu. Apakah aku betul?" Dia menempatkan tangannya di tanganku di atas setir, sentuhan lembut jemarinya di buku jariku. Aku mencoba menepiskan pegangannya tapi dia tak bergeming. Aku terguncang dia mencoba mencari tahu dan meyakinkan aku.

Mengangguk, aku menelan dengan susah payah, mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata tapi tak ada yang keluar.

"Aku juga punya keluarga yang hancur." Suaranya yang pelan merasuk ke dalam hatiku dan serta merta menenangkan keteganganku. Dia menerimaku dengan mudahnya dan itu tak kuduga sebelumnya.

"Bukankah semua orang begitu?" Aku mencoba bercanda, tapi sepanjang waktu aku berpikir hanya aku yang tenggelam dalam penderitaan. Tak ada keluarga yang separah keluargaku.

"Menurutku tak begitu. Sialan, aku tak yakin." Dia tersenyum dan senyumnya menenangkan hatiku ketika aku melihatnya. "Hanya… jangan lupa untuk bernafas, OK? Aku tahu kau tak ingin memberitahuku ada apa denganmu, atau kenapa kau begitu membenci keluargamu, tapi aku bisa mengerti. Aku benar-benar memahaminya dan jika kau ingin menjauh dari mereka, bahkan jika hanya selama lima menit, aku akan membantumu. Kita harus punya sebuah kata kode atau semacamnya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kata kode?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk dan matanya bersinar seolah dia serius tentang ini. "Contohnya, ayahmu menjadi menyebalkan, bertanya tentang apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, dan kau tak bisa menerimanya lebih lama lagi. Ucapkan saja Marshmallow dan aku akan menginterupsinya dan menarikmu keluar dari sana."

Aku tersenyum dengan enggan. "Marshmallow?"

"Benar-benar kata acak kan? Dan juga tak ada arti apa-apa. Itu yang membuatnya lebih baik." Senyumannya mengembang, begitupun dengan senyumanku.

"Bagaimana jika kau sedang tidak bersamaku?" Aku punya perasaan aku tak akan membiarkannya menjauh dari pandanganku, tapi aku tahu itu mustahil.

"Kirim pesan bertuliskan Marshmallow. Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan berlari mendatangimu."

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu?"

Matanya menatap mataku, keduanya berpijar, amat sangat terang. Dan indah. Sialan, dia benar-benar cantik. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sebelumnya? Aku tertarik kepadanya, padahal aku tak pernah tertarik kepada siapapun. "Kau telah menyewaku, dan aku benar-benar senang melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Kehangatan yang kurasakan sirna seolah aku di siram seember air dingin ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebuah pengingat yang kejam tentang yang tengah kami lakukan ini, hubungan palsu yang kami jalani tak lebih dari sebuah pekerjaan baginya. "Kau benar."

Bodohnya aku. Aku tadinya berharap dia akan menyelamatkanku karena dia memang ingin melakukannya.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Rumah itu seluas museum dan juga sama dinginnya dengan museum. Rumahnya indah, sunyi dan sempurna, dan benar-benar lengang dan terus terang saja, membuatku takut setengah mati. Pintu menutup di belakang kami dengan ketegasan yang mengirimkan rasa beku ke tulang belakangku dan aku mengikuti Sehun menuju ke sebuah aula luas yang di penuhi oleh bermacam-macam foto keluarga yang bisa kupelajari nanti. Aku mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung aula itu dan kami memasukinya. Ruangan keluarga yang luar biasa luas yang keseluruhan dindingnya adalah jendela dan langsung mengarah ke lautan. Aku bisa melihat ombak berbuih putih melalui kaca jendela, dan itu adalah pemandangan paling luar biasa yang pernah kulihat.

Sehun bahkan tak menyadari hal itu. Dia terlalu fokus kepada dua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa, keduanya mengenakan kain beludru mewah berwarna cokelat tua untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing itu, keduanya menyambut kami dengan langkah cepat.

Aku merasakan tegang di perutku dan tanganku digenggam secara tiba-tiba oleh Sehun, jemari kami bertautan. Pertunjukan kasih sayang itu sejanak membuatku terkejut, namun kemudian aku mengingatnya.

Aku adalah pacarnya. Aku memainkan peran itu dan begitupun dengannya dan kami melakukannya untuk kedua orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan kami dengan pandangan penuh ekspetasi di wajah keduanya.

"Sehun, aku senang sekali melihatmu lagi. Kau terlihat begitu lezat." Sang Ibu Tiri mengucapkan hal ini dan menurutku pujiannya aneh. Siapa yang akan menyebut anak tiri meraka dengan kata lezat?

Sehun juga tak menyukainya, aku bisa melihatnya. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku mendekat padanya. Aku menabrak badannya yang hangat dan keras, dan aku merasa sesuatu menggelenyar di dalamku. Dia sekeras batu dan aku tak punya pilihan selain melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya dan menempel padanya dengan senang hati. Aku tak ingin memprotesnya.

Dia melakukannya karena ingin menghindari pelukan ibu tirinya. Dia telah mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun tapi kemudian dia menjatuhkannya lagi di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan wajah cantiknya yang cemberut nampak jelas dalam kekecewaan. Ketika aku mengatakan cantik, yang kumaksud adalah benar-benar luar biasa memukau. Rambutnya yang kehitaman panjang dan lurus, menggantung hampir sepanjang pinggangnya. Tulang pipinya tajam dan kulitnya berwarna pucat dan matanya berwarna cokelat gelap. Dia menjulang di atasku dan aku tak bisa menduga hal lain selain dia dulunya adalah seorang model mengingat badannya yang ramping alami itu.

"Inikah si Kecil Jongin-mu itu?" Suaranya yang merendahkan membuatku merasa terpinggirkan dan aku menegakkan tulang belakangku dengan kaku. Sehun menyentuh punggungku dengan jemarinya, dan sentuhannya membuatku yakin.

"Ya, aku Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan dia menjabatnya dengan ekspresi jijik yang nyata, dan menjatuhkan tanganku seolah tanganku di penuhi kotoran.

Apa masalah si Jalang ini?

"Jongin ini adalah Jessica," Sehun memperkenalkan kami dengan muram. "Jessica, ini adalah pacarku."

Dia menempatkan penekanan ekstra pada kata Pacar, dan mata Jessica berkedip dengan jijik. Secepat ekspresi jijiknya itu muncul, secepat itu pula menghilang.

"Sehun." Pria yang berdiri di samping Jessica terlihat seperti cowok yang kini jadi pacarku namun versi lebih tua dan aku terkesan. Sehun akan menjadi sangat tampan jika dia tetap terlihat seperti ayahnya ini biarpun berusia empat puluhan atau lima puluhan.

Sesuatu yang lebih mirip ekspresi sayang melintas di wajah Sehun dan dia melepasku untuk memeluk ayahnya sekilas. Tapi secepat dia melepaskanku, dia memelukku lagi, tangannya yang kuat dan hangat memeluk pinggangku lagi dan jemarinya menekan pinggulku. Pegangannya amat possesif dan aku merasa amat panas dan berulang kali aku harus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa semua ini palsu.

Sehun tidak mengharapkan seorang pacar. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka cewek. Membuatku penasaran apakah dia memainkan permainan lain dengan teman setimnya.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke arahnya, menikmati rambut gelapnya dan mata birunya yang intense yang di bingkai bulu mata lebat. Sangat memalukan jika kecurigaanku benar. Benar-benar kehilangan bagi cewek-cewek.

"Dad, ini Jongin. Pacarku," Sehun mengatakannya lagi dan kali ini tanganku di jabat dengan hangat, walaupun tatapannya menilaiku menyeluruh membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku tengah di hakimi dan aku tahu itu. Toh aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu karena para cowok sering mengamatiku. Hal itu seiring dengan pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan bar.

Tapi pria tua ini seolah tengah mengamatiku dengan cara yang membuatku tak nyaman. Tatapannya membuatku ingin menggeliat dan lari tunggang langgang dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Ayah Sehun bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, akhirnya. Aku hampir melorot dalam kelegaan.

"Perjalanan yang mulus." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Kupikir kalian berdua berencana keluar malam ini."

"Jessica merasa dia tak berselera ke Country Club malam ini," ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Mereka tampil sepanjang waktu. Malahan, akan ada pertunjukan lain minggu ini, dan kami berharap kalian berdua bisa bergabung bersama kami." Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan elegan dan melemparkan senyum kecil, giginya rata dan putih dan sempurna secara menjijikan dan aku ingin memukul mulutnya dan menyaksikan giginya berguguran dari mulutnya. Untuk alasan tertentu, dia membuatku merasa gusar. "Aku ingin menyambutmu di sini."

"Benar-benar tak perlu," Sehun bergumam, jemarinya menekan kulitku.

Benar-benar aneh. Mereka terlihat tak saling menyukai satu sama lain dan gejolak terpendam seolah menggelenyar diantara kami berempat seperti listrik. Aku memang melihat kasih sayang antara Sehun dan ayahnya, tapi selain itu setiap orang terlihat waspada dan tak percaya pada yang lain. Ini seperti setiap orang mengucapkan hal yang berbeda dari yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan.

Menakutkan.

Untuk sejenak, aku tergoda untuk menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari sini. Getaran di ruangan ini sangat buruk.

Tapi tak kulakukan.

"Kalian akan tinggal di paviliun tamu. Aku sudah menyuruh orang membersihkan kedua kamar tidur dan siap untuk kalian berdua," ayahnya mengucapkan ini dan menarik perhatianku terutama ketika Jessica terlihat akan memotong ucapannya.

"Kupikir hal itu tidak pantas," Jessica berkata seolah tak peduli, menekan bibirnya. Ketidaksetujuannya tergambar jelas.

Ayah Sehun memutar matanya. "Dia sudah dua puluh satu tahun, Jessica. Berikan dia sedikit privasi."

Hah. Jadi ibu tirinya tak suka jika kami bermalam bersama dengan ketakutan kami akan di hukum oleh Kemurkaan Tuhan atau apa, dan sang Ayah seolah menyemangati kami untuk melakukannya dengan mempersilahkan kami menempati tempat perlindungan dan kabur.

Semua ini benar-benar aneh.

" _Thanks_ , Dad. Paviliun tamu akan sangat menyenangkan." Kelegaan dalam suara Sehun sangat jelas dan aku harus mengakuinya, aku juga amat sangat lega. Aku tak mau tinggal di sini bersama orang-orang ini. Mereka kelihatannya tak begitu menyukaiku.

 _Well,_ yang satu bertingkah seolah terlalu menyukaiku, dan yang satunya lagi bersusah payah menolak memandangku.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua butuh istirahat." Ayahnya mengedipkan mata kepada Sehun dan mendorong punggungnya, memaksanya maju melangkah, menarikku bersamanya. "Temui kami saat sarapan besok jam 8 pagi. Seungyeon akan membuat omeletnya yang terkenal."

Mereka punya koki. Aku seolah melayang. Ada begitu banyak uang yang mengalir di sini dan setiap orang terlihat begitu sengsara atau rapuh atau begitu palsu, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bahagia? Aku selalu percaya uang bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Aku menghitung gumpalan uang tunai di simpananku yang bisa membuatku dan Taehyung bahagia setidaknya untuk tiga bulan, walaupun aku tahu kami harus berhemat.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa uang sama sekali tak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Dan aku mulai lagi sekarang. Aku menjalani kisah klise lain lagi.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Saat kami melangkah ke arah paviliun, aku menarik nafas dengan lega, bersyukur bisa keluar dari rumah menyesakkan tempat aku tumbuh. Aku masih tak percaya Jessica bertingkah di hadapanku seperti seorang pacar yang sedang cemburu yang siap membenamkan cakarnya ke Jongin. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan si Kecil Jongin, apa-apaan?

Dan ayahku terang-terangan mengamati Jongin. Membuat kulitku panas dan aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membuatnya berhenti. Ini lebih buruk dari dugaanku dan aku sangat malu.

Mungkin kami harus pergi. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengirim Jongin pulang dengan bus jadi aku tak perlu melibatkannya dalam masalah ini lebih lama lagi. Hal ini mengerikan dan aku tak ingin membuatnya melewati hal ini. Aku bahkan akan membiarkannya menyimpan uang itu.

"Orang tuamu orang aneh."

Dia menghina mereka dengan suara lembutnya, dan membuatku sangat terkejut hingga aku mulai tertawa. Dan ketika aku memulainya, kelihatannya aku tak bisa berhenti. Rasanya menyenangkan. Kapan terakhir aku tertawa seperti ini? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa kau tertawa karena aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, atau karena kau pikir akan lebih mudah tertawa alih-alih berteriak padaku karena telah menghina orangtuamu?" Jongin terdengar sedikit gugup, tapi aku mendeteksi rasa malu dalam suaranya.

"Kau luar biasa jujur dan aku menghargainya," akhirnya aku bisa menemukan suaraku lagi. "Dan aku setuju, mereka memang aneh."

"Ada banyak tekanan di sini. Aku tak mengerti." Dia menatap ke sekeliling rumah. Dengan lantai terbuka dan hampir mirip dengan jendela besar yang ada di ruang keluarga di rumah utama, ruang ini masih mengesankan, tapi dengan skala lebih kecil. Jauh lebih nyaman di sini, tak ada tatapan 'Lihatlah tapi jangan pegang apapun' itu. "Oh, di luar sana ada teras. Aku ingin memeriksanya."

Aku menyaksikannya melintasi ruang bersantai dan mengarah langsung ke arah pintu, yang langsung di bukanya tanpa keragu-raguan. Aku mengikutinya, penasaran ingin mengetahui apa lagi yang di pikirkannya tentang keluargaku yang aneh dan aku keluar ke arah teras.

Dia tengah bersandar di pagar dan memandang ke arah lautan, rambut pucat panjangnya menari di tiup angin. Dia masukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong mantel hitam tipisnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan sebuah pemantik api, ekspresinya penuh dengan rasa malu. "Aku bersumpah sudah menghentikan kebiasaanku ini, tapi biasanya aku membawa sedikit rokok bersamaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang darurat."

"Sesuatu yang darurat itu seperti apa?"

Jongin memberiku senyuman sekilas sebelum dia menekankan tangannya di pemantik api dan menekannya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sebelum akhirnya benda itu menyala. Rokoknya menggantung di antara bibirnya dan dia membawa api ke arah ujung rokoknya, membawa rokoknya menyentuh api. "Tuhanku, benar-benar." Dia menghembuskan sedikit asap ke arah pagar dan sedikit asap keabuan melayang di kegelapan sebelum benar-benar menghilang. "Ayahmu, kupikir dia mengamatiku tadi."

"Benar," aku setuju, suaraku lemah. "Aku menyesal."

"Bukan salahmu kok." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, seperti yang biasa di lakukan ayahku.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari, teknisnya ini memang kesalahanku."

Dia mengibaskan tangannya lagi dan tak menanggapi ucapanku. "Aku tak melihatnya seperti itu. Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini. Lain kali jika kau membawa pacar palsu lain kemari, setidaknya kau memberinya cukup peringatan."

Aku terkekeh. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Jika semua terserah padaku, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini. Aku tak peduli seberapa indah rumah ini. Aku membencinya. Rumah ini seperti penjara bagiku.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi?"

Aku kehilangan nafasku. Cewek—yang seperti Jongin—dan pertanyaan mereka yang sangat pribadi akan jadi penderitaan bagiku.

"Boleh saja." Aku tak punya apapun yang kusembunyikan.

Omong kosong. Aku menyembunyikan banyak hal dan hal itu membuatku takut.

"Sehun, apa kau homo?"

Sialan. Mengapa semua orang berpikir seperti ini?

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku menunggu jawabannya sembari menahan nafas. Udara menjadi dingin, angin yang berhembus membuat tulang belulangku membeku. Aku menyalahkan dampak tiba-tiba nikotin yang menyerangku karena telah menanyakan hal tersebut. Aku bisa menunggu setidaknya satu dua hari ini, kan? Nongkrong bersamanya dulu, menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Mulut besarku dan otakku yang terlalu penasaran tak bisa menunggu barang sedetik lebih lama. Aku harus mengetahuinya. Itu akan membuat tujuh hari berikutnya menjadi lebih mudah. Aku tak akan khawatir dia akan mendekatiku atau apa.

Atau lebih buruk lagi, aku tak akan diam-diam mengharapkannya mendekatiku. Bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku dan kenapa dia tak tertarik kepadaku.

Sialan, dia masih belum menjawab.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu, menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain, dan aku membencinya. Taehyung selalu melakukan hal itu kepadaku.

Di tambah dengan melakukan itu, Sehun membuatku menyebutkan daftar kecurigaanku hingga mengatakannya homo. Dan aku tak punya banyak kecurigaan. Aku hanya mengamatinya dalam perjalanan panjang kemari.

" _Well_ , kau bilang kau tak pernah benar-benar punya pacar sebelumnya. Ayahmu khawatir kau seorang homo dan kau sangat sedikit bergaul dengan perempuan. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan seorang wanita di bar, kau hanya sendirian dan tak pernah mencoba mendekati siapapun, bukannya aku memperhatikanmu," Aku meyakinkannya, jujur saja. Aku tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya, tapi jika ingatanku benar, menurutku dia bukan cowok brengsek.

"Mungkin karena aku belum menemukan cewek yang tepat."

Hatiku menyala dalam harapan, dan itu benar-benar bodoh hingga aku berharap bisa memukul dadaku sendiri. Ya, aku benar-benar idiot hingga bisa berpikir aku punya kesempatan menjadi cewek yang tepat untuk Sehun.

Cewek bayaran? Aku hanya akan berakhir menjadi itu.

"Apakah kau… melindungi dirimu?" aku memaksa suaraku terdengar santai, walaupun di dalam aku merasa semuanya kacau balau. Aku dua puluh tahun. Dan dia setidaknya dua puluh satu tahun. Apakah mungkin dia masih perjaka? Aku tahu banyak yang begitu di luar sana, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka Oh Sehun masih virgin.

Dia terkekeh dengan muram dan aku tahu aku sudah kelewatan tapi aku langsung merasa lega karena tahu dia tak marah. "Tentu saja aku sudah tidak virgin lagi. Hanya saja… sudah agak lama."

Aku menghisap rokokku lagi. "Kenapa?" Wups, aku mulai lagi. Mencari tahu kehidupan pribadinya ketika itu bahkan bukan urusanku.

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan membuat kausnya melebar. Dia memang memiliki bahu yang kokoh. "Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun. Seks terlalu… rumit."

Menarik. Aku berhasil sejauh ini dengan mudah. "Mungkin kau terlibat seks yang salah."

"Mungkin memang hanya itu yang bisa kau dapatkan." Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menggelap. Dia marah. Aku tahu dia terganggu, tapi dia kelihatan seksi luar biasa. Ekspresi sengitnya membuat hatiku kalang kabut.

Jawabannya juga terlalu misterius bagiku. "Kedengarannya kau memang terlibat seks yang salah." Aku mencoba tertawa, membuang abu dari ujung rokokku ke luar pagar, kemudian aku menyadari tatapannya tertutupi rasa jijik.

Sehun tak ikut tertawa. Aku penasaran mungkin aku telah menyinggungnya.

Aku merokok karena aku gugup dan sangat menyebalkan karena dia tak menyetujuinya, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku mulai merokok ketika SMA karena duu kupikir itu keren dan untuk alasan tertentu, musim panas setelah aku lulus aku berhenti merokok. Sebagian besar waktuku.

Tapi aku tetap menyimpan sebungkus rokok rahasia, seperti selimut perlindungan, hanya menggunakannya ketika aku benar-benar gugup atau gelisah dan ketika aku ingin menenangkan diri.

Seperti malam ini. Perkenalan dengan orang tuanya benar-benar intens. Normalnya aku menghabiskan sebungkus rokok selama enam bulan. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan sebungkus sehari selama berada di sini.

"Jika ayahku melihatmu sekarang, dia akan marah." Kata Sehun, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku menghisap rokokku lagi sebelum mematikannya dan melemparkannya sejauh yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak mungkin mencapai lautan, tapi aku senang membayangkannya, suara mendesis ketika rokok itu menyentuh air. Kenyataannya aku menjijikan seperti sampah dan merasa seperti kotoran, tapi Sehun tak menghinaku. "Itu akan jadi rahasia kita kan?"

"Kita akan punya segudang rahasia diantara kita ketika minggu ini berakhir." Dia tak bertanya, hanya membuat pernyataan dan dia benar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia tak membalasnya. Alih-alih begitu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan teras, melangkah kembali ke arah rumah, pintu menutup di belakangnya dan terkunci dengan suara klik pelan.

Meninggalkanku di kegelapan malam yang dingin bersama dengan pikiranku yang gelap dan dingin pula.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 5

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs"_

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Orang kaya itu menyebalkan. Mereka kasar, mereka bertingkah seolah mereka berhak melakukan segalanya dan melarangmu berpenampilan seperti orang miskin. Aku memakai jeans dan sweater, tidak mewah, dan mereka semua mencibirku seolah aku ini gelandangan. Mereka memberiku pandangan mencela seolah aku baru keluar dari selokan dan memandang takut-takut dan gugup ketika aku mendekati mereka. Seolah aku akan menusukkan pisau ke arah mereka atau ingin meminta semua uang mereka.

Itu juga terjadi padaku ketika aku memutuskan mengelilingi pusat kota Carmel seorang diri, mengelilingi toko-toko lucu di sana. Sehun mengantarkanku hingga ke puncak bukit dan menjelaskan ada banyak sekali toko dan galeri seni sepanjang pinggir jalan di wilayah itu. Dia bilang aku bisa berkeliling kota berjam-jam jika aku mau, dan aku sangat bersemangat dengan rencana itu terutama ketika aku tahu ayahnya ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya.

Ini yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang. Duduk di sebuah restoran, berpura-pura menikmati makan siang mereka sementara ayahnya mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan 'apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam hidupmu', aku yakin. Untungnya, Jessica telah terlanjur membuat janji dengan penata rambutnya jadi dia tak bisa ikut dengan mereka, walaupun aku yakin dia bisa saja menbatalkan janjinya itu. Tapi Ayahnya Sehun menghentikannya, mengatakan dia ingin bicara dengan putranya berdua saja.

Kekecewaan pahit yang di rasakannya terlihat lebih jelas dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Rasa dingin menjalar di tulang belakangku. Wanita itu membuatku merasa tak karuan. Aku tak menyukainya dan dia juga tak menyukaiku. Sama sekali. Dia mencoba sekuat tenaga menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun sementara Sehun mencoba menghindarinya pada setiap kesempatan. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Tentu saja, siapa aku menghakimi keluarga mereka yang kacau? Keluargaku malah jauh lebih kacau.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah jendela toko dan mengintip melalui kaca jendela. Sepatu yang di pajang di sana pastinya sangat mahal, aku merasa aku bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar melihatnya, berjalan sendirian memasuki tempat itu. Untung saja, teleponku berbunyi dan menyelamatkanku dari keharusan bertingkah konyol.

"Katakan padaku kalau semuanya baik-baik saja," Aku menjawab.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," Taehyung membalas ucapanku. Sialan, bahkan dari suaranya terdengar sekali dia tengah menyeringai.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di sekolah?" Baru jam dua siang dan dia masih harus di sekolah hingga jam tiga.

"Hari ini masuk setengah hari."

Dia berbohong. Sekolah hanya masuk setengah hari pada hari rabu saja tapi tak ada gunanya mendebatnya dalam hal ini. Aku di luar kota. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. "Apa ibu pulang semalam?"

"Ya, semalam dia pulang, tapi menjengkelkan." Dia memaki di sela nafasnya. "Dia membawa pacar barunya bersamanya."

Yaiks! Aku bersyukur tak ada disana. Biarpun aku ada di rumah, ibuku tak pernah membawanya ke sana. Bahkan dia juga jarang berada di rumah. "Apakah dia baik?"

"Tidak, dia bajingan. Memerintahkan ibu mengambilkannya bir sepanjang malam. Akhirnya aku bilang padanya untuk mengambil bir sialannya itu sendiri."

Aku melorot di dinding dan mengerang, membuat orang-orang asing yang lewat di jalan menatapku aneh. "Tidak mungkin kau melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku bilang begitu. Dia benar-benar kasar dan dia pemabuk. Ibu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya."

Aku tak bisa sepakat dengannya dalam hal ini karena kau berpikir ibuku tak pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dia telah membuat pilihannya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, dan pilihannya selalu sama. Aku sudah tak dapat menghitung barapa banyak pemabuk kasar yang telah berhubungan dengan ibuku. Taehyung tak menyadarinya karena sedapat mungkin aku menyingkirkannya ketika ibu bersama dengan pacarnya.

"Apa ibu marah padamu?"

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun tapi laki-laki itu mengancam akan menendang bokongku jika aku berani bicara kepadanya lagi."

"Sialan," aku bergumam, dengan berat menutup mataku. Inilah mengapa aku tak seharusnya meninggalkannya. Belum tiga hari aku meninggalkan mereka dan segalanya tampaknya sudah mulai kacau. "Aku benar-benar berharap dia tak memukulmu atau aku akan memanggil polisi."

"Pfttt…" Remaja tiga belas tahun mengira mereka bisa menghilang dan adikku tak ada bedanya. "Seolah dia bisa menyentuhku saja. Aku yang akan menendang bokongnya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku harus pulang." Panik melandaku. Aku tahu semuanya akan lepas kendali dengan begitu cepat ketika aku tidak ada di sana. Yang di katakan Taehyung membuktikan hal itu benar. "Aku akan naik bus atau kereta api atau apapun dan pulang malam ini jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak nakal yang sedang kau jaga itu? Kau tak bisa begitu saja membuang pekerjaanmu."

"Bisa saja jika kau dalam masalah. Tak ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari keluarga sendiri." Aku menatap sekitarku, menyaksikan orang-orang yang cantik dan tampan meluncur melewatiku. Sangat dingin disini, kabut menggantung menyelubungi langit sekitar, agak lebih mirip awan dan jalanan di penuhi oleh turis lokal maupun asing. Tak perlu menjadi jenius agar mereka mengerti masalahku.

"Tinggallah disitu dan carilah uang sebanyak-banyaknya yang aku yakin akan kita butuhkan." Dia merendahkan suaranya dan aku mendengar teriakan di kejauhan, mungkin salah satu temannya. Tuhan, mereka mungkin sedang nongkrong di apartemen dan memakan semua makanan. "Ibu kehilangan pekerjaannya."

Hatiku meluncur jatuh ke dasar perutku. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di toko dan bekerja demi mendapatkan upah minimum. Tak banyak, tapi kami membutuhkan semua yang bisa di hasilkannya. Uang dari Sehun mungkin hanya bisa menghidupi kami sedikit lebih lama, apalagi sekarang dia sudah jadi pengangguran. "Hebat. Kapan tepatnya itu terjadi?"

"Pagi ini. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan memberitahuku. Dia bilang akan tinggal di tempat Larry malam ini."

"Jadi malam ini kau akan sendirian?" Sialan. Tidak. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuharapkan terjadi.

"Aku akan ke rumah Jungkook, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menginap di sana." Kata-kata yang diucapkannya membuat rambut di tengkukku meremang.

Dia bohong, aku yakin itu. Aku benar-benar bisa membaca gelagat anak ini dan seharusnya aku yang menjadi ibunya. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Aku akan menelepon kediaman Jungkook malam ini untuk memastikan kau di sana."

"Tunggu dulu Jongin. Apa ini, kau tak bisa mempercayaiku?" Dia merengek, terdengar seperti adik kecilku dulu. Pertanda lain dia tengah berbohong.

"Tidak, terutama ketika aku sedang di luar kota." Teleponku berbunyi bip, tanda aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dan aku menjauhkan teleponku dan memeriksanya dengan cepat.

Dari Sehun. Dan hanya ada satu kata di dalamnya.

.

" _Marshmallow."_

.

Sialan.

"Hey, aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam dan aku akan bicara dengan Ibunya Jungkook. Pastikan kau berlaku baik dan kerjakan PR-mu dan hal-hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Jongin, itu semua omong…"

" _Bye_." Aku menutup teleponnya sebelum Taehyung membuatku marah lagi dan aku langsung membalas pesan Sehun.

.

' _Aku tak bisa datang menolongmu jika aku tak tahu di mana kau berada.'_

.

Jantungku berdebar keras sekali setelah aku mengirimkan pesan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menggunakan kata kode Marshmallow dan aku menghawatirkannya. Kemarin aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Aku menghabiskan sepanjang siang di pantai sementara Sehun dan Ayahnya pergi bermain golf di padang golf yang tak jauh dari rumah. Sehun bilang padaku ada banyak sekali padang golf di sekitar rumah itu, seolah aku akan peduli. Menurutku golf itu membosankan, tapi kuduga Jessica ikut bersama mereka biarpun dia tak bermain bersma mereka. Tapi dia pasti akan mengikuti mereka mengelilingi padang golf itu.

Makan malam minggu malam itu sangat aneh. Jessica berusaha berbicara dengannya, tetap menanyakan masalah pribadi Sehun sementara dengan jelas mengabaikan keberadaanku. Ayahnya jelas-jelas bertingkah aneh, terus menerus mengisi ulang gelas anggurnya hingga penuh dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Untungnya aku bisa kabur dengan segera setelah makan malam selesai. Aku bilang aku lelah setelah ujian tengah semester karena harus mempelajari kertas-kertas itu, dan itu semua omong kosong terutama karena aku tidak kuliah. Sehun juga memakai alasan yang sama agar bisa meninggalkan mereka. Kami berdua kembali ke pavilion, ke ruang pribadi kami. Aku sudah sangat lelah dan kupikir aku akan langsung tertidur tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku berbaring nyalang selama lebih dari satu jam, memikirkan tentang Sehun dan keluarga gilanya di sini.

Teleponku kembali berbunyi dan aku memandang layar.

.

' _Di restoran di jalan Sixth and Ocean. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku akan menunggumu di luar.'_

.

Kelihatannya aku harus pergi menyelamatkan pacar palsuku dari ayahnya yang sombong itu.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Ketika aku melihatnya, aku merasakan kecemasan mengalir meninggalkan dadaku, dan aku menghela nafas dalam. Aku menunggu di luar restoran, bilang pada ayahku aku butuh menelepon padahal aku hanya ingin menunggu Jongin.

Dan menjauh darinya.

Dia tersenyum padaku ketika dia mendekat ke arahku, rambut pirangnya di tarik ke belakang dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang bulat, hidungnya yang nakal dan bibirnya yang seperti kuncup mawar. Semakin aku melihatnya, dia kelihatan semakin cantik. Dan bukan hanya cantik…

Jongin sangat seksi. Seksi luar bisa dengan badannya yang indah yang telah kulihat dalam berbagai kesempatan ketika dia telanjang sepanjang kami berada di pavilion. Aku melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk pagi ini ketika dia menyelinap keluar dari kamar mandi dan melesat melintasi ruangan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan tak melihatku.

Tapi aku melihatnya. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang lembut, berembun dan terpampang jelas di hadapanku dan membuatku ingin mengejarnya. Merengkuhnya mendekat dan merasakan kulitnya menyelimutiku. Meraih rambut basahnya dengan jemariku dan menariknya, membawa bibirnya ke bibirku…

Sialan. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat tubuhku panas. Aku telah dengan susah payah menjauhkan orang-orang sejauh mungkin dariku—terutama cewek—tapi Jongin tampaknya telah meluncur masuk ke dalam kulitku dan membuatku menginginkan…

Dia.

Mengenakan jeans ketat dan sweater yang kebesaran, dia tampak cukup bagus untuk dinikmati, dan aku tak pernah berpikir seperti ini. Sama sekali. Dia membuatku berpikir dan merasa antara tidak nyaman dan melegakan, entahlah.

Dan kata lain, Jongin telah sangat membingungkanku.

"Aku disini." Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, kepalanya hanya setinggi dadaku. Dia benar-benar mungil. Aku bisa menciduknya, mengangkatnya ke bahuku dan membawanya pergi dari sini, tak jadi masalah. "Aku siap menyelamatkanmu."

Kata kode Marshmallow tak pernah di gunakan sebelumnya, dan aku senang ketika dia datang dengan cepat. Bukannya ayahku menjadi jahat atau telah berteriak kepadaku. Dia hanya tak mau berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan kulakukan untuk masa depanku. Hal-hal yang tak bisa kujawab karena aku sendiri belum tahu jawabannya.

Akhirnya aku sudah tak tahan lagi dan mengirimkan pesan Marshmallow itu kepada Jongin ketika aku kabur ke kamar kecil.

Dan sekarang dia sudah di sini. Siap membebaskanku.

"Terima kasih sudah muncul."

"Apa dia bertindak keras kepadamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya."

"Oh." Bahkan itu bukanlah sebuah kata, tapi menuntut jawaban juga. Sesuatu yang juga tak bisa kujawab.

"Apa kau suka melihat-lihat toko?" Itu yang disukai cewek-cewek. Belanja, menghabiskan uang, walaupun kupikir Jongin tak punya cukup banyak uang untuk di hambur-hamburkan. _Well_ , jika dia mau dia bisa saja menghabiskan uang yang kuberikan, tapi aku tahu dia menyimpan uang itu untuk mengurusi adiknya.

Pelayan bar berhati mulia ini bernama Jongin. Terdengar seperti kisah dongeng di dunia modern.

"Toko di sekitar sini tampaknya terlalu mahal untuk seleraku." Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya, dan dia terlihat lucu sekali. "Aku tak akan mampu melihat ke dalamnya, berpikir seolah aku akan membeli sesuatu. Aku bukan penggila belanja sebenarnya." Jadi apa yang dia senangi selain menghabiskan waktu di pantai? Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang cewek ini. Ketika aku tahu sesuatu, aku tak bisa benar-benar memahaminya. Kami benar-benar bertolak belakang dalam banyak hal.

"Jadi apa yang sering kau lakukan selama kau tak bekerja?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, dan aku merasa bodoh. " Kau tahu kan, misalnya hobi dan sebagainya."

Dia meledak tertawa. "Aku tak punya waktu mengerjakan hobi. Dulunya aku suka membaca."

"Dulunya?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Bekerja, merawat adikku, membersihkan tempat tinggal kami, dan ketika aku selesai aku benar-benar lelah dan ketika aku jatuh ke tempat tidur, biasanya aku langsung terlelap." Dia menatap kejauhan.

"Aku juga begitu." Aku sengaja membuat diriku sibuk. Pelajaranku sangat sulit, walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan di dalam hidupku selain Football. Sialan, aku tahu pelatihku marah karena aku tak tinggal di kampus agar bisa latihan dan itu masih membuatku merasa bersalah. Akan ada pertandingan besar sebentar lagi dan aku harus berada dalam kondisi prima.

"Benarkah?" dia terdengar terkejut.

Aku mengangguk. "Tetap sibuk agar tak ada yang mengganggumu." Dia mengamatiku sebentar, matanya menyipit. Dia cepat mengerti. Kedua mata hijau gelapnya itu mampu masuk langsung ke inti diriku yang terdalam dan memeriksa semua rahasia tersembunyiku di sana.

Aku tak menyukainya.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Aku berbalik dan melihat ayahku keluar dari restoran, dia jelas-jelas terganggu. Dia memandang Jongin dan rahangnya mengeras. "Kupikir percakapan kita belum selesai," dia mengatakannya dengan tajam.

"Oh, maafkan aku, kukira kalian berdua sudah selesai berbicara." Jongin mendekat seperti pacar yang baik, meraih tanganku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dadanya menekan sisi tubuhku dan dia mendongak menatapku penuh cinta. "Aku butuh bantuan Sehun. Aku tak bisa memutuskan sepatu mana yang harusnya kupilih."

Dia benar-benar hebat. Belum dua menit yang lalu dia bilang dia membenci belanja dan sekarang dia menjadi pacar yang tersenyum simpul yang tak bisa memutuskan membeli apa tanpa saran dariku.

"Asumsiku kau akan mengenakannya malam ini kan?" Ayah bertanya.

"Ada acara apa malam ini?" Hebat. Aku tak ingin menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Sudah cukup buruk ketika kami harus pura-pura di hadapan ayah dan Jessica. Akan menjadi lebih sulit melakukannya di depan orang banyak.

"Makan malam spesial menyambut Thanksgiving di Country Club. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada malam kau tiba."

Aku tak ingin pergi. Kedengarannya akan jadi malam yang menyebalkan. "Entahlah…"

"Aku berkeras," ayah memotong ucapanku, memberiku tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada diskusi dalam hal ini.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Jongin mengencangkan pelukannya di tanganku, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya tegang. Rupanya dia juga tak akan menikmati malam ini. "Aku harus memakai apa?"

"Pakaian semi-formal. Gaun pesta santai." Ayah berkata kaku, seolah dia tahu dia membuat Jongin tak nyaman dan kebingungan dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Aku yakin kau punya gaun yang cantik diantara isi tas mu itu."

"Ayah." Aku marah dengan caranya berbicara pada Jongin, tapi bagaimana aku harus melawannya. Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya karena, sialan, dia adalah ayahku. Hanya dia yang kupunya di dunia ini.

Dia mengabaikanku. Tak mengejutkan. "Jessica mengharapkan kalian berdua pulang sebelum pukul lima untuk memastikan kita punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap sebelum kita pergi." Ayah menatap jam tangannya. "Ayah harus rapat dengan klien tiga puluh menit lagi. Sampai jumpa dua jam lagi."

Kami menyaksikannya menjauh dalam diam. Jongin masih menempel padaku sampai dia benar-benar pergi. Dia menjauh dengan pelan dan tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya.

Bodoh.

"Aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk acara makan malam yang mewah." Kedengarannya dia tertekan. "Kau tak pernah bilang aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu yang semacam itu."

Seharusnya aku memperingatkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh telah melupakannya. Rencanaku ini muncul pada saat-saat terakhir, jadi aku tak menghiraukan hal-hal remeh semacam itu. "Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu," aku menawarinya. "Ayo kita melihat-lihat. Kita punya waktu."

Dia mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh begitu. Kau telah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku. Aku tak ingin memintamu membelikanku gaun pesta mahal yang hanya akan kupakai sekali. Aku tak sedang main film Pretty Women sekarang."

Lucunya, sebenarnya itu yang sedang kami jalani. Aku sudah menonton film itu—siapa yang tak pernah menontonnya? Aku yakin karakternya Richard Gere membayar Julia Roberts alias pelacur sebesar tiga ribu dolar untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Juga membelikannya banyak pakaian.

Kesamaannya tak terbantahkan.

"Tak masalah kok." Aku menarik tangannya dan memaksanya ikut. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan lucu, seakan dia tak percaya aku dengan senang hati menyentuhnya sementara tak ada orang di sekeliling kami yang menyaksikan, tapi peduli setan.

Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia yang bisa menolongku, akupun ingin menolongnya. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi tak nyaman. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang tuaku mempermalukannya dan membuatnya merasa dia tak pantas bersama mereka. Sudah terlalu buruk karena kami berdua menyadari hal itu.

Tapi aku merasa akupun tak pantas berada di sini. Dari luar mungkin kelihatannya aku pantas-pantas saja, tapi di dalam? Sama sekali tak pantas. Tak ada yang tahu petaka apa yang telah kujalani di tempat ini.

Dan aku akan membiarkannya tetap seperti ini.

 **.**

Akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah toko pakaian trendi di bagian paling ujung pertokoan tempat aku menurunkannya tadi. Jongin terlihat agak nyaman di sini, dia tahu tokonya dan walaupun dia bilang barang-barang di sini mahal, tapi tak semahal toko-toko lain di sepanjang Ocean Avenue, jadi aku setuju.

Tempatnya luas, tak hanya di penuhi pakaian tapi juga peralatan rumah tangga seperti tempat tidur, handuk, pernah-pernik dan lebih banyak lagi hal-hal lain yang tak penting. Jongin langsung menuju ke setiap rak pakaian dan melangkah dengan takut-takut, menarik satu per satu dan menyusunnya di lengannya. Gantungan baju yang terbuat dari kayu terdengar beradu satu sama lain ketika dia berjalan.

"Hey," aku menjaga suaraku tetap pelan ketika aku mendekatinya dan memegang kepalanya. Dia mendongak, matanya melebar. "Jangan buru-buru. Kita punya banyak waktu."

Dia menghela nafas dengan berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku akan meminta saranmu tentang ini."

Apa yang aku tahu tentang gaun pesta? "Aku akan membantumu," aku bilang begitu karena memang itu yang seharusnya kukatakan.

"Sepertinya kau akan mengintipku di ruang ganti dan melihatku mengenakan setiap gaun jadi kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana penampilanku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Dia kelihatan benar-benar takut. "Syukurlah toko ini tampaknya menjual segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pesta. Semoga ada yang cocok."

"Hai, boleh aku siapkan ruang gantinya sekarang?" Suara bernada tinggi datang dari arah belakang kami dan kami menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. "Oh Sehun, _Oh My God_ , kaukah itu?"

Ah, sialan. Mimpi burukku sedang jadi kenyataan. Aku satu SMA dengan cewek ini. Irene, kupikir itu namanya. Yep, tanda pengenal di dadanya bertuliskan Irene. "Apa kabar?" aku menyapanya lemah.

Senyumannya sangat lebar dan cemerlang hingga hampir membuatku buta. Seseorang pasti memutihkan giginya dengan terlalu berlebihan. "Senang sekali melihatmu lagi!" dia melempar dirinya ke arahku dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain merangkul punggungnya.

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan penasaran Jongin, dan dia juga merasa terganggu ketika dia berdiri di sampingku. Aku meminta maaf melalui pandanganku dan dia memutar matanya. Untuk alasan tertentu, tampaknya reuni ini membuatnya marah.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu," aku memberitahu Irene, memberinya pelukan canggung. Dia mundur dariku, senyum lebarnya masih ada di wajahnya, matanya yang gelap berbinar.

"Apa yang selama ini kau kerjakan? Selain Football tentu saja. Kau tak sering pulang kemari." Dia pura-pura cemberut. "Semua orang merindukanmu."

"Aku sibuk." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Wow, tampaknya kami tak bisa menerima alasan itu. Kau sudah lama tak kembali ke kampung halamanmu ini." Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar lupa tentang Jongin, pelanggan yang seharusnya di layaninya. Alih-alih begitu, Irene tampaknya lebih fokus kepadaku. "Kau percaya aku bekerja di sini? Ayahku memaksaku mencari pekerjaan jadi aku bisa belajar bagaimana rasanya hidup di kehidupan nyata. Dia bilang aku sudah berlebihan membelanjakan kartu-kredit-sepuluh-ribudolar-per-bulan-ku." Dia tertawa.

Jongin ternganga mendengarnya. Aku baru saja memberinya tiga ribu dolar dan uang itu akan bisa menyokong kebutuhan ekonomi seluruh keluarganya selama sekitar tiga bulan, sementara gadis ini bertingkah seolah membelanjakan uang sepuluh ribu dolar untuk membeli begitu banyak benda tak penting bukanlah masalah besar. "Um, kau bilang tadi akan mempersiapkan ruang ganti?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Irene mamandangnya, sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah. Tadinya dia bersikap seperti pekerja yang baik dan kini dia menilai Jongin terutama karena jelas sekali kami datang bersama.

Aku benar-benar berharap, kami memang kelihatan seperti sedang bersama.

"Ini." Jongin menyerahkan pakaiannya ketika Irene masih tak menjawabnya. "Aku akan segera mencoba baju-baju itu jika kau sudah mempersiapkan ruang ganti untukku."

Sarkasme dalam suaranya terdengar sangat jelas dan aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku. Irene mengambil pakaian-pakaianitu, bibir bawahnya cemberut. "Aku harap ukuran ini akan pas untukmu. Kelihatannya kekecilan untukmu."

Jalang kurang ajar.

Jongin memberinya senyum sekilas. "Oh, ukurannya pas. Hanya saja payudaraku agak kebesaran jadi kelihatannya aku butuh ukuran lebih besar tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu. Sehun senang jika peyudaraku sedikit menggantung jadi dia bisa melihatnya. Dia akan lebih mudah mengaksesnya dan sebagainya. Benar kan, Sayang?" dia mengedipkan bulu matanya ke arahku dan kali ini aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkekeh.

Cewek ini—cewek palsuku ini—benar-benar berlebihan.

"Tentu saja," aku bergumam, menikmati humor yang menari di matanya.

Irene menggumamkan sesuatu di sela nafasnya dan segera menuju ke ruang ganti.

" _Well_ , tadi dia kasar," Jongin mengatakannya ketika Irene sudah berada di luar jarak dengar.

"Maaf tentang itu." Aku merasa aku perlu sering-sering meminta maaf padanya karena orang-orang dari masa laluku yang telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Cewek-cewek semacam itu selalu bekerja di toko-toko semacam ini. Mereka tak menyukaiku karena menurut mereka aku tak mampu membeli apapun di sini."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Aku ingin Jongin keluar dari toko bodoh ini dengan begitu banyak tas belanjaan hingga dia takkan bisa membawanya sendiri. Aku serius. Aku melihat bagaimana dia melihat segala sesuatu di sini. Dia menyukainya. Dia berpura-pura bersikap acuh tak acuh tapi tampaknya toko ini akan jadi toko langganannya jika saja dia mampu, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin sebuah gaun," dia berkata, suaranya lemah.

"Dan sepatu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Benar. Sepatu."

"Perhiasan jika kau menginginkannya. Atau hiasan rambut dan sebagainya?" Sialan, aku tak tahu. Aku tak menaruh perhatian pada apa yang di kenakan para cewek ketika mereka berdandan.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan sesuatu. Temui aku di ruang ganti lima belas menit lagi." Dia tersenyum padaku dan itu menyerangku seperti serangan fisik di dadaku, menarik udara keluar dari paru-paruku.

Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu lagi kepadaku. Senyumannya asli. Bukan senyum murahan ketika orang-orang melihatnya atau senyuman 'kau-adalah-cowokku-yang-seksi' palsu yang di berikannya ketika ayahku melihatnya. Senyuman kali ini adalah senyuman yang asli.

Senyuman yang indah.

Jongin berkeliling mencari gaun yang sempurna. Aku pun mengelilingi toko, melihat-lihat sekelilingku dan mulai merasa tak nyaman. Aku tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, cowok perhatian yang siap membantu pacarnya memilih baju baru.

Aku mencarinya di bagian baju santai seperti yang biasa di kenakannya.

"Jadi Sehun, pacarmu agak sedikit… berbeda." Irene sudah kembali.

Hebat.

"Maksudmu?" aku berbalik memandangnya, benar-benar tertarik pada opininya. Apa maksudnya Jongin berbeda? Sialan, aku juga berpikir begitu tapi tak pernah benar-benar tahu alasannya.

Irene mangkat bahunya. "Dia tak seperti tipe cewekmu yang biasa."

Aku tak pernah punya tipe cewek. Aku tak pernah punya cewek tetap selama SMA. Aku terlalu sibuk bermain Football dan baseball. Aku harus memilih diantara keduanya setelah aku memainkan kedua permainan itu selama menjadi mahasiswa baru. Dan hampir tak ada waktu untuk berkencan.

"Berapa lama kalian berdua jadian?" Irene bertanya ketika aku tak menjawabnya.

"Sejak Agustus, ketika kuliah di mulai."

"Oh." Irene mengangguk, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Bahasa tubuh genit dan aku tak terpengaruh. "Kau tahu Drew, aku selalu naksir padamu ketika SMA."

Sialan, aku ingin mengerang keras-keras tapi aku menahannya. Ini tak akan sesuai rencanaku. Aku tak ingin terlibat dalam hal sialan ini. "Uh…"

"Kau tak pernah memperhatikan aku sebelumnya, sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Dan Demi Tuhan, aku sudah mencobanya." Irene mendekat selangkah dan melarikan telunjuknya di tengah dadaku, berlama-lama menyentuh kancing kemeja Hanley-ku. "Wow, kau berotot…"

"Kaylie." Aku mundur selangkah. "Aku punya pacar."

"Sayang sekali." Dia cemberut lagi dan itu menyebalkan. Jika menurutnya yang di lakukannya lucu, dia salah. "Aku selalu menginginkan seseorang yang tak bisa kumiliki."

Dengan mengakui hal itu menunjukkan betapa gilanya cewek ini. "Aku harus membantu pacarku. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Beritahu aku jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu!" Irene berteriak ketika aku menjauh.

Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan memastikan cewek ini sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku takut Jongin akan menendang bokongnya jika saja dia melihat apa yang baru saja di lakukan Irene padaku. Bagaimana dia menyentuhku.

Memiliki pacar pura-pura membuatku mendapatkan perhatian yang tak kuharapkan.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Setelah mencoba seabrek pakaian selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit, akhirnya aku menemukan satu yang sempurna. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu yang satu ini akan jadi yang sempurna karena aku menyimpannya sebagai yang terakhir. Sehun masih menungguku dengan sabar di luar, pelayan di ruang ganti menyediakan kursi untuknya dan hal-hal lainnya.

Aku suka keluar dari ruang ganti dan menunjukkan apa yang kukenakan. Dia duduk disana membungkuk di kursinya, badannya yang besar menggeletak begitu saja di tempatnya, kakinya melebar ke semua arah dan wajahnya terlihat bosan. Aku membuatnya tersiksa, aku tahu itu, tapi matanya bersinar tiap kali dia melihatku, meskipun bajunya jelek.

Dan dia juga jujur. Aku menghargainya. Ketika aku memakai baju yang benar-benar jelek, dia akan langsung berkata jelek. Sejauh ini dia suka pakaian yang pertama kali ku coba, dan aku tahu gaun itu sempurna tapi yang satu ini… pakaian yang kupakai ini, benar-benar indah hingga hampir membuatku menangis.

Dan juga, harganya hampir mencapai empat ratus dolar, yang paling mahal di antara semuanya. Rasa bersalah melandaku. Aku tak seharusnya menginginkannya. Itu uang yang sangat banyak. Tapi, oh Tuhan, baju ini kelihatan begitu indah ketika kupakai dan aku tak suka membual tapi… ya. Seperti yang kukatakan pada gadis bodoh kenalannya Sehun itu, payudaraku terlihat indah dalam pakaian ini, terlihat menggantung dan terlihat jelas. Segalanya tentang gaun ini begitu bersahaja… berkelas…

Dan seksi.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku membuka pintu dan melangkah ke ruang tunggu. Di sana duduklah Sehun yang tengah membungkuk, matanya tak melihatku. Dia mengejap pelan dan duduk tegak, matanya melebar seolah dia melahapku.

"Sialan," dia bernafas dan membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Senyuman yang menghiasi bibirku bukan bermaksud mengajaknya bercanda. Aku berputar sedikit, membayangkan sepatu hak super tinggi yang ingin ku beli kupakai bersama dengan gaun ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tak ingin menghabiskan begitu banyak uang membeli sepatu. Mungkin di sekitar sini ada Pusat Sepatu murah atau semacamnya.

Yeah. Benar.

"Kau menyukainya?" aku bertanya kepadanya ketika menghadapnya sekali lagi. Gaunnya berwarna hitam dan seperti sutra, tanpa lengan, dengan bordiran yang menutupku hingga ke tulang selangka-ku. Sangat pas, ketat di bagian pinggang, memperlihatkan kakiku. Yang paling sempurna adalah bagian belakangnya. Dengan belahan V rendah, di buat dari kain beludru hitam dengan renda dan menunjukan kulitku. Tak mungkin aku bisa memakai bra di balik gaunku.

"Ambillah," dia mengatakannya tanpa keragu-raguan. "Kau kelihatan…"

"Kau tak keberatan? Benarkah? Ini agak pendek." Aku menatap ke bawah. "Dan aku akan membutuhkan sepasang sepatu."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Keren. Gaunnya benar-benar keren." Pandangannya jatuh pada kakiku, berlama-lama memandangnya.

"Dan tentu saja gaunnya tak terlalu pendek."

Kegembiraan berpendar dalam hatiku. Dia menyukainya. Dia melihatku seolah dia menginginkanku dan aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku ingin dia memandangku seperti ini terus. Sepanjang malam.

"Meski begitu, ada masalah." Aku bergeser dengan gelisah, mencoba mengabaikan kekhawatiran di dalam diriku. Aku tak ingin dia mengatakan tidak.

"Apa masalahnya?" dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. Lututku gemetar dan menahannya, berharap seperti orang gila aku tak terjatuh seperti orang bodoh gara-gara dia mendekatiku dengan mata gelap dan menariknya itu.

Seolah dia ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Harga gaunnya hampir empat ratus dolar," aku berbisik. Aku bisa membeli berton-ton belanjaan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Membayar sebagian besar tagihan kami. Membeli gaun yang mungkin hanya akan kupakai sekali terdengar sangat gila.

Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip. "Aku tetap akan membelikanmu gaun itu." Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, menaruh tangannya di pinggangku. Sentuhannya seakan membakar kain gaunku, aku bisa merasakan setiap jarinya menekan kulitku dan hatiku mulai berpacu. "Kau kelihatan sangat cantik, Jongin."

"Aku—aku juga menyukainya." Aku terdengar seolah kehabisan nafas dan aku ingin sekali menendang diriku sendiri. Cowok tidak pernah membuatku kehabisan nafas. Dan mereka juga tak pernah membuatku berdebar.

Tapi entah bagaimana cowok yang satu ini melakukannya.

"Kau menemukan yang kau sukai?" Irene berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun, tatapannya yang dingin mengarah langsung ke arahku dan aku menduga Sehun sengaja melakukan hal tadi karena kehadiran cewek ini.

Keseluruhan tubuhku mengempis karena sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya dan aku menjauh dari tangannya. "Aku akan ganti baju, kemungkinan kami akan mengambilnya. Dan aku masih memerlukan sepasang sepatu."

"Rencananya akan ada acara apa?" Irene terdengar ceria dan manis tapi ada setitik racun di dalam suaranya. Gadis ini terlihat siap membenamkan cakarnya pada Sehun.

Dan kemudian mencongkel keluar mataku.

"Ayahku mengajak kami makan malam ke Pebble Beach malam ini," Sehun memberitahunya.

"Oh, aku juga akan ada di sana. Kita harus duduk bersama." Dia cekikikan dan aku menyelinap kembali ke ruang ganti, menutup pintu dengan kekuatan yang bisa meretakkan dinding.

Duduk bersama. Pilihan kata yang sempurna. Jika dia tak benar-benar memperhatikan, aku ingin sekali memberinya tinju kananku ke hidungnya yang terlalu sempurna itu.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 6

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risk."_

 **.**

Hari ke-2, 06:17 PM

 **Kim Jongin**

"Ayahku membuat teleponku panas," Sehun memanggilku dari ruang santai. "Kau sudah siap belum? Mereka mengancam akan pergi tanpa kita jika kita tak siap jam 06:30."

Sialan. Tanganku gemetar ketika aku selesai memakai maskara dan aku khawatir aku akan mencongkel mataku keluar. Sehun terus menerus mengingatkanku kalau orang tuanya menunggu di luar, dan itu tak membantuku sama sekali. Aku tak pernah gugup memikirkan penampilanku sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika aku menghadiri pesta dansa ketika SMP dan SMA dan menghabiskan waktu bersiap-siap. Menabung semua uangku untuk membeli sebuah gaun murahan dari JC Penney, berpikir aku terlihat seksi ketika aku mungkin terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang baru belajar berdandan.

Sekarang aku mengenakan gaun, sepatu dan bermacam-macam aksesoris yang harga seluruhnya hampir mencapai seribu dolar. Sehun bahkan tak memprotes ketika Irene memberitahu jumlah itu dengan berisik. Irene hanya mengambil kartu kreditnya tanpa berkata-kata, walaupun dia memberiku pandangan mencela sekilas setelah transaksi usai.

Aku benar-benar berharap nenek sihir itu tak akan datang ke pesta di Country Club malam ini. Semua sudah cukup kacau tanpa dia harus menambah masalahku.

"Jongin." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kerasnya hingga pintu terayun terbuka dan syukurlah aku tidak sedang telanjang, walaupun dia tahu aku tak telanjang, jadi aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak penting. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, telihat luar biasa menakjubkan dalam celana hitam dan kemeja abu-abu keperakan dan dasi hitam. Mulutku kering ketika aku menatapnya di cermin dan dia membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Matanya melebar, menelanku bulat-bulat, menatap keseluruhan tubuhku dan aku merasakan pandangannya seolah dia benar-benar menyentuhku. "Uh, kau sudah siap?" dia bertanya, suaranya serak.

"Beri aku waktu dua menit lagi." Aku memaksa mataku beralih darinya dan mengambil lipgloss pink pucat dari dalam tas kosmetikku. Aku membuka tutupnya dan mengoleskannya di bibirku, dan mengusapkan kedua bibirku dan mengamati bayanganku di cermin.

Aku menata rambutku ke atas kepalaku agar bagian belakang gaunku kelihatan, dan sidikit rambut menjuntai membingkai wajahku. Aku menghias mataku dengan hiasan gelap tebal, pipiku berwarna merah muda dan bibir pucat, mencoba menampilkan hiasan wajah yang bersahaja. Gaunnya sangat sempurna, aku tak tahu bagaimana penampilanku ketika memakainya, dan aku memakai sepatu berhak sangat tinggi. Benar-benar berhak tinggi, mungkin kini aku setinggi bahu Sehun. Semoga saja aku tak akan jatuh mendarat di pantatku ketika berjalan nanti.

Anting berkilauan serta gelang berlian imitasi yang kukenakan melengkapi penampilanku malam ini. Aku hampir merasa penampilanku berlebihan, tapi Sehun tak pernah protes jadi aku tenang-tenang saja. Walaupun begitu, kini aku khawatir akan pendapatnya dan lebih fokus menutup tas kosmetikku. Semoga saja dia menyukai penampilanku. Menurutku dia kelihatan tampan, tapi kapan sih dia pernah kelihatan tidak tampan? Para cowok bisa memakai tas kertas untuk menutupi kemaluannya dan masih akan terlihat seperti rancangan desainer.

Tadi aku menelepon ibu temannya Taehyung dan dia meyakinkanku Taehyung ada di sana dan akan menginap di sana malam ini, dan aku merasa senang. Aku mencoba menghubungi ibuku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku mengirimkannya pesan singkat untuk memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja.

Tetap tak ada balasan. Mungkin dia sedang bersama dengan pacarnya bulan ini dan tak punya waktu untukku.

Menegakkan bahuku, aku berbalik dan menghadap Sehun. Dia menyandarkan tangannya di pintu dan agak mengarah ke kamar mandi, kemejanya meregang di dadanya, menegaskan posturnya di balik kain yang tipis. Aku bisa mencium wangi colonge nya, wangi yang bersih, berbau citrus dan wanginya sangat menyenangkan, aku ingin menekankan wajahku ke lehernya dan menghirupnya. Mungkin aku akan menjilat kulitnya hanya untuk merasakannya.

Pikiranku sudah mulai melantur tak terkendali dan ada masih banyak hari tersisa untuk kami. Aku akan menjadi sangat berantakan ketika Thanksgiving berlalu.

Kau bisa melaluinya. Dia hanya cowok biasa. Dan cowok tak pernah ada artinya bagimu.

"Kau siap?" dia akhirnya bertanya ketika aku hanya terdiam terlalu lama.

Mengangguk, aku menunjukkan teleponku. "Aku tak bisa membawa-bawa ini. Tas yang kubawa terlalu besar dan tak akan serasi dengan pakaianku."

Bibirnya yang penuh merenggang dalam senyum samar. "Apa kau harus membawanya? Kau bisa meninggalkannya di sini. Kita akan pergi paling lama beberapa jam."

" _Well_ …" suaraku menghilang. Beberapa jam terlalu lama untukku berpisah dengan teleponku. "Aku harus membawanya. Bagaimana kalau adikku menelepon dan butuh bantuan? Atau ibuku?"

Pandangannya melembut, penuh dengan pengertian. "Kau bisa meletakkannya di… bramu?"

Aku benar-benar terkikik. Dan aku tak pernah terkikik sebelumnya. "Aku terkejut kau tahu trik bar kuno itu." Aku sadar seketika. "Tidak bisa, aku tak memakainya."

Dia terlihat seolah dia baru saja menelan lidahnya. Hanya dengan mengatakan hal itu sebanding dengan reaksinya. "Aku bisa menyimpannya di kantongku jika kau mau."

"Benarkah? _Thanks_. Aku sangat menghargainya." Aku mengatur teleponku dalam mode getar dan menyerahkannya, jemari kami bersentuhan. Gelombang listrik menyerang kulitku dan tanpa sadar aku menggosoknya ketika aku menyaksikan Sehun memasukkan teleponku ke kantongnya.

"Ayo pergi. Kita akan menemui mereka di mobil."

Aku mengikutinya meninggakan pavilion menuju ke garasi besar. Orang-orang ini tinggal pada sesuatu yang sangat berlebihan, dan membuat terperangah. "Kita akan berkendara bersama mereka?"

"Ayahku memaksa." Dia tak kelihatan senang dan itu membuatku yakin. Aku juga tak senang harus bersama mereka. "Menurutku kita bisa mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini, kita bisa minum sampai mabuk nanti."

Aku sering melihatnya di _La Selle_. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu mabuk. Dari apa yang pernah kau katakan padaku, kau bilang kau tak suka lepas kontrol. Menurutku, mabuk-mabukan sama dengan lepas kontrol."

Dia menatapku sekilas. "Kau benar. Kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik."

"Tidak juga." Aku bergumam ketika kami tiba di garasi. Aku berharap bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat, tapi dia menjaga rahasianya dengan sangat rapat.

"Kau tak bawa mantel?"

Aku menggeleng, menahan untuk tidak terkesiap ketika dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Reaksiku terhadapnya benar benar konyol dan aku benar-benar perlu belajar mengendalikannya. Semuanya yang ada diantara kami tak nyata dan aku harus mengingatnya. Tak peduli seindah apapun rasanya.

Dan jari-jariku terjalin dengannya dan rasanya benar-benar, benar-benar baik.

"Kau akan kedinginan," Dia mengatakannya ketika kami sampai di garasi. Sedikit rasa puas menyusup ke dalam dadaku karena orangtuanya tak berhenti mengomel sejak kami kembali ke rumah, dan kini kami yang menunggu mereka.

"Mungkin kau akan membuatku tetap hangat?" Dengan senyum yang khusus kutujukan untuknya, aku menyenggol lengan atasnya dengan bahuku, dan mengagumi ototnya yang sekeras batu. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa mengintipnya ketika dia menanggalkan bajunya, tapi hal itu belum terjadi hingga sekarang. Aku tahu di balik bajunya dia terpahat laksana dewa, dan aku ingin melihat keseluruhan ototnya itu.

Dia mengangkat alisnya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya ketika melakukan hal itu. "Kau sedang menggodaku, ya?"

Sepertinya aku tengah menggoda seseorang ketika orang tuanya muncul, keduanya berjalan buru-buru mendekati kami dan salah satu pintu garasi terbuka, memperlihatkan mobil Range Rovers hitam menakjubkan yang terparkir di dalamnya. Aku mencoba bertingkah acuh tak acuh ketika kami menuju ke mobil, Sehun membukakan pintu jadi aku bisa masuk ke kursi belakang pertama kali. Aku tak mengharapkannya masuk setelah aku, dan aku bersumpah aku merasakan tangannya menggelitik bagian belakang pahaku sekilas.

Tapi ketika kami telah duduk di bangku belakang, ekspresinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja jadi aku pikir aku pasti telah menghayal.

Orang tuanya tak banyak bicara dan itu membuatku gelisah. Aku menduga mereka sedang bertengkar. Atau mereka masih marah karena aku berdandan terlalu lama. Sehun sudah meyakinkanku bahwa makan malam itu tidak akan mulai sebelum jam tujuh malam jadi bahkan sekarangpun kami masih punya waktu setengah jam. Tapi mungkin saja mereka mereka senang tiba lebih awal agar bisa memilih meja yang bagus. Sialan, aku tak tahu apapun.

Aku akan sebuta ini dan aku gugup.

Sehun menggapaiku dan menggenggam tanganku lagi dan ketika aku mendongak menatapnya, dia tersenyum padaku di dalam kegelapan. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa bahwa kami berdua sendirian melawan dunia. Kami bersama menghadapi hal ini dan satu sama lain harus saling bergantung untuk bisa melewati semua ini. Terdengar sangat dramatis dan konyol tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku.

Aku juga tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memandangnya sedikit terlalu lama, mengagumi keindahan maskulin di wajahnya. Sangat tidak adil ketika seseorang terlihat begitu tampan dan itulah Sehun. Seharusnya dia membuatku jijik karena dia terlihat begitu tampan.

Alih-alih begitu dia malah membuatku hampir pingsan dan aku merasa bodoh sekali. Seolah kepalaku menjadi semakin ringan karena seluruh partikel otakku menguap selama aku memandangnya, dan aku menduga dia bisa menyadari aku sedang memandangnya.

Ketika dia berpaling dan memandangku, aku tahu dia menyadari kalau aku memandangnya. Dia tersenyum, pandangannya menenangkan keteganganku, membuat jantungku berdebar, dan aku menyerukan pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas di benakku. "D itu kepanjangan apa?"

Dia mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "D yang mana?"

"Nama tengahmu. Namamu di kartu kredit Oh D. Sehun." Aku berhenti, berharap orangtuanya tak mendengarkan. Ayahnya memundurkan mobil keluar dari garasi dan Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi aku tak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Ah." Dia mengangguk, seolah dia baru saja memecahkan misteri kuno. "Kenapa tak kau tebak sendiri?"

Hmm… dia juga mencoba menggodaku. Aku menyukainya. Membuat semuanya terasa lebih ringan, khususnya dengan adanya drama penuh ketegangan yang berasal dari kursi depan. "Dumbledore?"

Tertawa kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."

Aku mengetukkan jari di daguku. "Daniel."

"Bukan."

"Dylan."

"Ah, nama itu memang cocok khususnya yang agak berbau Irlandia, tapi itu tebakan yang salah."

Aku kembali mencari nama yang tepat yang berawalan dengan huruf D, tapi semuanya menggelikan, ketika akhirnya aku menemukan satu yang sempurna.

"David," aku berbisik.

Senyumnya mengembang. "Akhirnya kau menemukannya."

"Apakah aku akan dapat hadiah?" aku membalas senyumnya.

"Tentu," dia menjawab ringan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau menanyakannya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menentukan hadiahnya?"

"Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan." Dia menggerakkan jemarinya melintasi telapak tanganku, membuatku menggigil. "Sebutkan saja dan kau akan memperolehnya."

Kami belum pernah berciuman. _Well_ , aku memberinya ciuman singkat di dadanya semalam tapi selain itu, tak pernah. Dan itu adalah hal yang kuinginkan. Sebuah ciuman dari Sehun. Aku tak meminta ciuman yang lama, dalam, lidah yang bertaut dan sebagainya, walaupun itu kedengarannya menggiurkan.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku sekali saja. Aku ingin tahu selembut apa bibirnya, bagaimana rasa bibirnya, sehangat apa nafasnya di bibirku. Aku ingin menikmati saat ini, pertama kalinya dan sangat mendebarkan walaupun sementara…

Tapi, apakah aku cukup berani meminta hal itu?

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Dia ragu-ragu dan aku tak tahu mengapa. Antisipasi mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku selama aku menunggu jawabannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, tapi aku menduga hal itupun akan terjadi padanya, dan kami sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain. Itu yang sebenarnya dan bukan karena kami harus melakukannya, tapi karena kami ingin melakukannya.

Itu membantu meringankan tegangan yang berasal dari kursi depan. Aku tak tahu apa yang di pertengkarkan mereka berdua, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhiku. Di sampingku duduk seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dalam kegelapan, memakai gaun paling seksi yang pernah kulihat. Gaun itu menutup keseluruhan tubuh bagian depannya tapi meliuk sesuai lekukan tubuhnya dan roknya benar-benar pendek, dan tak akan perlu waktu lama bagiku menyelinapkan jemariku ke bawahnya dan menyentuhnya.

Tapi bagian belakang gaunnya yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku, membuatku ingin melepas gaunnya dan melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin yang indah. Potongan V yang rendah dan bagaimana itu melekat hingga ke pertengahan punggungnya, bagaimana kulitnya yang lembut seperti sutra itu terekspos, dengan renda yang halus menggantung menutup kulitnya. Sialan, setiap melihatnya aku seolah sekarat. Tanganku sungguh-sungguh gatal ingin menyentuhnya di sana.

Menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku," akhirnya dia mengatakannya, suaranya sangat lembut, aku hampir tak dapat mendengarnya. Jujur saja, sesaat aku merasa aku berhalusinasi karena tak mungkin dia baru saja memintaku menciumnya.

Menatap ke arah kursi depan, kuperhatikan mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan kami. Radio satelit masih berbunyi, memainkan music jazz lembut dan mereka bicara dengan suara rendah, berguman dengan muram. Keduanya terdengar marah kepada satu sama lain dan aku tak dapat menduga apakah pertengkaran mereka berkaitan denganku atau tidak.

Sekarang, aku bahkan tak peduli. Dan seharusnya aku tak pernah peduli. Apapun alasan mereka bertengkar bukanlah urusanku.

"Sehun." Suaranya yang lembut menyadarkanku lagi dan aku memandang Jongin, dan aku tenggelam dalam mata hijau gelapnya. "Kau mendengar yang kukatakan?"

"Ya," aku berbisik, menelan ludah dengan sulit. Sial, orang tuaku berada di sini. Jessica hanya perlu memalingkan kepalanya sejauh dua inchi dan dia akan melihat kami. Dia tak akan suka jika aku mencium Jongin di depannya. Dia mungkin akan murka. Aku tak tahu apakah aku ingin mengambil risiko ini.

Jangan cengeng, Bung. Cium dia, bajingan. CIUM DIA!

Membungkuk di atasnya, memandang ke matanya, aku merengkuhnya, melarikan jemariku di leher Jongin. Kulitnya sangat lembut dan dia menutup matanya, bibirnya terbuka. Lidahnya menyelinap keluar dan dia menjilat bibir atasnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku langsung keras dan tanpa berpikir lagi aku menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Hanya sekali. Dengan lembut, seringan sayap kupu-kupu, memainkan lidahku sedikit lebih lama, mencoba mencuri detik-detik itu sebelum akhirnya aku mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Matanya membuka dan terlihat bingung dan dia menatapku dengan pandangannya yang intens. Pandangan yang membuatku merasa seolah dia bisa melihat semua hal yang kusembunyikan di dalam diriku. Yang baik dan yang buruk. Keelokan dan kejelekanku.

"Hanya segitu yang kau punya?"

Dia menggodaku. Aku bisa melihat itu di binar matanya, dan bibirnya yang menyeringai sekilas. Sial, aku ingin menciumnya lagi, jadi kulakukan.

Kali ini, dia menyelinapkan tangannya di belakang kepalaku dan menahanku jadi aku tak akan bisa melepaskan diri. Dan aku memang tak ingin melepaskan diri. Jemarinya terjalin di rambutku, membelaiku selagi bibir kami bertemu lagi dan lagi. Sentuhannya terasa nikmat sekali. Erangan kecil lepas dari mulutku dan aku mengait bibir bawahnya dengan lidahku, menikmati rasanya yang manis dan lengket. Dia membuka bibirnya, membuka dirinya untukku dan aku mengambil seluruh keuntungan itu.

Dengan lembut aku menelusuri mulutnya. Seluruhnya. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat dan kurasakan kulitku mendadak mengencang, dan aku merasa tubuhku terbakar dari dalam. Aku begitu keras, dan itu menyakitiku, dan aku tak bisa mengingat kapan aku pernah merasa lebih terangsang dari ini, dan juga secepat ini. Ciuman kami yang tadinya menyenangkan dengan cepat lepas kendali, dan aku mulai khawatir orang tuaku juga akan kehilangan kendali jika mereka melihat kami menyatu seperti ini, bertingkah seperti remaja kebanyakan.

Selama dua detik aku tak peduli jika orang tuaku melihat kami atau tidak. Aku tersesat dalam sentuhannya, aku tersesat ketika tubuhnya meliuk di tubuhku, pada rasa bibirnya, pada bunyi nafasnya.

Tanganku berada di pinggangnya, jemariku menekan kain gaunnya. Jalanan ke arah pantai penuh dengan tikungan dan ayahku menyetir begitu cepat, jadi kami bergoyang terhadap satu sama lain di kursi belakang. Dan aku mengambil kesempatan lagi, menariknya mendekat, dan aku suka bagaimana dia mendekat padaku dengan mudahnya. Dia melilitkan lengannya di sekeliling leherku dan melahap bibirku, lidahnya yang mungil menjerat dan bertaut dengan lidahku.

Ciuman ini bukan untuk pertunjukan kasih sayang kami. Ini bukan untuk membuat orang terkesan. Kami berciuman karena kami ingin melakukannya. Dan kami juga tak menghentikannya.

Baru dua hari kami menjalani hubungan palsu sialan ini dan di sinilah kami sekarang, memeluk satu sama lain seperti remah Pretzsel dan berharap kami tak perlu harus melepaskan satu sama lain segera.

Setidaknya, itu yang kurasakan.

Mobil terbanting ke kiri dengan keras membuatku jatuh dan menimpa Jongin.

"Siwon!" Jessica marah dan ayahku menggumamkan maaf setengah hati dan dia memelankan mobil.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman terlebih dahulu, membuka mataku dan melihatnya menatapku. Dia kelihatan bingung, bibirnya lembab dan pipinya merona. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari pertama kali aku melihatnya di kamar mandi tadi, ketika aku begitu terpesona melihatnya dalam balutan gaunnya yang seksi itu.

Dia kelihatan lebih cantik sekarang karena akulah orang yang membuat matanya berbinar dan pipinya merona.

"Kita—" dia menelan dengan susah payah, nafasnya makin cepat dan dia menjilat bibirnya lagi. Dengan cepat aku bersandar kepadanya lagi, menekan dahiku kepadanya. Aku menutup mataku dan menghitung sampai lima sebelum membukanya lagi, mencoba mengumpulkan pikiranku karena aku tak ingin terdengar tolol ketika akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku.

"Kita apa?" Aku bertanya, tak menjauh sedikitpun darinya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Terasa begitu menyenangkan, menyentuhnya, telapak tanganku di setiap lekukan tubuhnya, bibirnya menyatu dengan bibirku.

Sialan, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti ini. Aku selalu melakukannya seperti orang gila. Ciuman, seks, dan semua hal keparat itu membuatku merasa… Entahlah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Seks membawamu ke tempat yang buruk. Ke tempat dimana kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang terasa begitu nikmat, tapi kau tahu itu salah. Seks untukku selalu terasa… memalukan.

Aku membencinya. Aku benci merasa bersalah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan. Aku benci terlibat dengan seseorang yang tak seharusnya, dan mereka menghancurkan segala milikmu.

Itulah yang paling ku benci, dan yang paling membuatku marah. Aku penuh dengan kebencian, aku tergoda memberitahu Jongin, bahwa jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya, dia tak akan pernah mau jalan dengan orang sepertiku, bahkan jika hanya pura-pura.

Terutama jika semua hanya pura-pura.

"Kita harus melakukannya lagi. Bukan begitu?" Dia menjalankan jemarinya ke rambutku dan aku menutup mataku, menikmati sentuhannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendambakannya. Sentuhan manusia. Sentuhan Jongin.

"Maksudmu ciuman?" Aku bertanya karena aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan, begitu tertarik dengan sentuhannya, juga dengan suaranya.

"Ya, kita harus menampilkan pertunjukan yang seru malam ini, kan?"

Tunggu sebentar, menampilkan pertunjukan yang seru? Jadi yang tadi itu ajang latihan atau semacamnya? "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kita buat para tetangga dan teman-teman orangtuamu, juga mungkin teman-temanmu, tercengang dan akhirnya mereka akan percaya kalau kita benar-benar bersama, bagaimana?" Dia menjauh dari rangkulanku dan lenganku tiba-tiba kosong. Dia diam di tempatnya, dia masih bernafas dengan cepat. Setidaknya aku agak membuatnya terpengaruh.

"Menurutku juga begitu." Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku merasa aku baru saja dimanfaatkan. Dan itu benar-benar menggelikan.

"Sempurna." Senyuman di wajahnya menerbangkan pikiranku. Aku tak pernah berpikir dia secantik ini seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, dulu juga aku belum mengenalnya. Dan kini aku sudah mengenalnya, mengenalnya lebih jauh dari hari ke hari. Aku ingin lebih tahu tentangnya. Dia masih menjadi misteri, begitupun denganku. Lagipula, aku belum bisa memberitahunya rahasiaku.

Rahasia-rahasiaku akan membuatnya menjauh.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Cowok ini tahu caranya berciuman.

Sehun tak akan pernah tahu, ciumannya telah benar-benar membuatku berantakan, aku merasa beku dan begitu terekspos. Rapuh. Aku benar-benar lelah melakukan ini, seolah kami berdua hanya pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang mabuk, tapi itu tidak benar. Ciuman itu tak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kami yang hanya kepura-puraan.

Dan semuanya itu membuatku menginginkan sesuatu darinya, jauh lebih banyak dari yang bisa di berikannya padaku.

Seluruh badanku gemetar dan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mobil melambat dan berbelok ke jalan turunan dan aku tahu kami telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Country Club telah menanti, terlihat di penuhi oleh orang-orang sombong sialan yang dengki itu, dan aku masih luar biasa gugup. Dan juga masih terpengaruh ciuman tadi. Adrenalin berlari di dalam darahku dan membuatku gemetar dan aku melirik keluar jendela, menatap pemandangan di sekeliling kami. Aku ingin pemandangan itu memenuhi pikiranku agar aku berhenti memikirkan bibir dan lidah Sehun yang ajaib.

Jadi aku fokus pada segala sesuatu yang tak penting. Seperti bagaimana kami harus menempuh jarak sejauh 17 mil ke sini, jadi aku bisa mengerling ke arah rumah dan dan lautan dan mengingat seluruh keindahan dan kemewahannya. Tak mungkin aku akan rindu untuk melihatnya, terutama ketika kami sedang sangat dekat. Rumah yang luar biasa dan taman yang indah, semuanya begitu indah dan hampir-hampir terasa menyakitkan melihatnya terlalu lama. Ya, aku harusnya lebih fokus pada pemandangan yang indah dan lautan.

Bukannya lelaki tampan yang menciumku dan membuyarkan seluruh isi kepalaku dan membuatku gemetar, terangsang dan berantakan.

"Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?" Aku meratakan rambutku, berharap rambutku tak terlalu kusut.

"Kau kelihatan menakjubkan." Ketulusan dalam suaranya menyentuhku begitu dalam. Aku begitu tolol jika berada di samping cowok ini dan dia bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Aku mengerling ke arahnya. Bibirnya bengkak, matanya berbinar dan rambutnya kusut di tempat tanganku mencengkramnya tadi. Selain itu, dia kelihatan tampan.

Benar-benar tampan. Tapi, apa ada yang baru?

Meraihnya, aku meratakan rambutnya, menyisirnya dengan jariku. Aku melakukannya sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya tapi rambutnya begitu lembut dan aku suka caranya menempel di jariku. Dia tak mengucapkan apapun, dengan enggan dia bergerak, walaupun mata biru intens nya menatapku tajam sepanjang waktu. Ketika aku selesai, aku menjauh darinya, duduk di tempatku dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Begitu," kataku, membersihkan tenggorokanku ketika kusadari suaraku masih gemetar. Sialan. "Sekarang kau kelihatan rapi."

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tua yang besar sekali, dan pintuku terbuka, seorang pria dalam seragam hijau tua-putih dengan senyum ramah menatap ke dalam mobil. "Boleh saya bantu, Nona?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Kuletakkan tanganku di tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan dia menarikku keluar dari mobil. Sehun membuka sendiri pintunya, begitu pula ayahnya sementara pelayan lain melayani Jessica.

Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang di pakainya tadi di rumah, jadi aku melihatnya sekarang. Gaunnya berwarna biru gelap, panjang dan dengan pas membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, dari leher hingga kakinya. Gaun itu tak terlalu menampakkan kulitnya, tapi memperlihatkan badannya yang jenjang, menunjukkan tak ada sedikitpun lemak di tubuhnya.

Rambutnya di kuncir rendah, segelap langit malam, dan menggantung hingga ke pantatnya dan akan melambai dengan sempurna jika dia berputar dan menyapa seseorang. Tempat ini begitu ramai, setiap orang merasa senang, tumpah ruah dalam ruangan. Dan kuharap kami sudah memesan meja dan sebagainya, walaupun akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku dan Sehun bisa duduk terpisah dari orangtuanya.

Kenyataannya, aku akan lebih memilih itu.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Suara Jessica yang menghina mengejutkan aku dan aku menatapnya, menyadari bahwa dia memandangku dengan pandangan jijik dan bibirnya mencibir.

"Gaunmu sangat indah," jawabku dan dia tersenyum dingin sebagai jawaban tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Tuhanku. Aku ingin menginjakkan kakiku di mukanya dan bilang padanya untuk menjauh. Tapi aku menahannya, memberinya senyuman samar ketika dia melihatku kembali. Walaupun tampaknya dia tak memandangku, dia memandang Sehun, yang datang dari arah belakangku. Aku tahu itu dia karena aku bisa merasakannya, menghirup aromanya yang lezat, merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari badan yang besar.

Aku benar-benar telah tertarik pada cowok ini. Aku berada dalam masalah besar. Bagaimana jika dia tak merasakan hal yang sama? Bagaimana nantinya? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku telah sepakat dengannya untuk melakukan ini, dan kini aku harus menerima konsekuensinya, apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Siap ke dalam?" dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku yang telanjang dan sentuhannya mengejutkan sistemku, aku merasa seakan tak bisa bernafas, seolah paru-paruku membeku.

Memutar kepalaku ke samping, kusadari dia berdiri sangat dekat. Amat sangat dekat. Bibirnya tepat di pelipisku, seolah dia tengah menciumku disana, dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat meniup anak-anak rambut di dahiku. Posisi kami pasti terlihat sangat intim, kuyakin. Aku menduga ini karena kehadiran Jessica.

Aku tak memahami kontrol yang di miliki wanita itu terhadap Sehun. Sehun menggunakanku untuk membuatnya terganggu, juga tak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Tak satupun yang masuk akal.

Sebagian besar hidupku, aku selalu membiarkan diriku di pergunakan. Berulang-ulang kali, dan oleh siapapun yang berada di sekelilingku. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa melakukannya. Tapi tidak jika yang melakukannya adalah Sehun. Aku tak ingin dia memanfaatkanku untuk membuat orangtuanya marah. Aku tak ingin dia memanfaatkanku sebagai pelindung yang aneh jadi orang-orang dikehidupannya akan berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang menyelidik tentang kehidupannya, dan membiarkannya sendirian.

Aku ingin dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu yang sebenarnya, bukan saat-saat palsu 'oh, ayo kita menghabiskan waktu bersama' itu.

"Ya," akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya karena aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Kami harus menghadapi kenyataan dan kerumunan yang menanti kami di dalam.

Dia meremas bahuku dan kami berjalan bersama, membuntuti orang tuanya, memperoleh tatapan tajam Jessica ketika kami melangkah memasuki pintu ganda.

Malam ini akan terasa seperti tak akan berakhir. Dan memang mulai terasa seperti itu.

 **.**

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 7

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _I've never dropped anyone I believed in"_

 _-Marilyn Monroe-_

 **.**

Hari ke-2, 09:38 PM

 **Oh Sehun**

Kami duduk berdampingan mengelilingi meja yang penuh orang, suara percakapan mereka memekakkan telinga. Kami tak bicara apa-apa selama makan malam, selama setidaknya satu jam, kurang lebih. Aku tahu kedengarannya bodoh, tapi dia membuatku gugup dan aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna di depannya.

Aku seolah tak bisa menemukan kata-kata. Apa yang harus kukatakan setelah sesi ciuman di kursi belakang mobil ayahku? Aku tak ingin momen itu menjadi tak ada artinya. Aku duduk di sini dan aku masih merasakan sensasinya. Aku berpikir seperti perempuan, dan aku memutar lagi momen itu dalam pikiranku, lagi dan lagi.

Bagaimana dia merespon sentuhanku, suara kecil penuh kenikmatan di belakang tenggorokannya. Hangat tubuhnya, lidah selembut beludru yang bertautan dengan lidahku, tangannya di rambutku. Aku tak bisa mengingat terakhir kali aku berciuman seperti itu. Pernahkah aku berciuman seperti itu? Sial, aku benar-benar tak yakin.

Dan kenyataan itu menghentikanku.

Kami mungkin tidak berbicara, tapi aku benar-benar waspada padanya. Suaranya ketika bernafas, aromanya yang manis dan membuat mulutku berair. Kulit hangatnya, cara bahu telanjangnya menyentuh lenganku ketika dia meraih segelas air. Aku rasa dia sengaja menyentuhku.

Melalui sudut mataku, kulihat dia meneguk air. Bibir penuhnya melekat di gelas, leher halusnya bergerak-gerak ketika dia menelan. Aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencium kulitnya yang terbuka itu, hingga kukepalkan tanganku dan meletakkannya di pahaku. Memaksa diriku berhenti berpikir seperti orang bodoh.

Tak berhasil. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bagaimana ketika dia di pelukanku, dan bibirnya masih terasa di bibirku. Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menahan semua emosi bodoh ini di dalam diriku sejak dulu dan aku menahan agar mereka tak keluar. Itu semua omong kosong. Sebagian besar waktu, aku merasa seperti robot. Tetap bergerak, menjalani kehidupan hari demi hari.

Tapi cewek ini… dia tak seperti omong kosong lainnya. Dia nyata dan dia sangat cantik dan terasa begitu pas ketika aku memeluknya. Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu.

Sangat berbahaya berpikir seperti ini. Aku tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Hingga segalanya berakhir, aku tak lebih dari sekedar cek bayaran atas pekerjaannya. Dan aku yang melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri, dan kini menyesalinya.

Aku cemberut dan kembali menenggak bir yang ku ambil di konter minuman tadi. Ini botol bir keduaku dan semakin aku mencoba menghabiskannya dengan pelan, tanpa kusadari aku menghabiskannya lebih cepat lagi. Aku marah karena rencanaku untuk berkeliling dan memamerkan kekasih palsuku tak berjalan mulus dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan emosiku yang kian memburuk. Aku bahkan tak yakin aku ingin menghentikan kemarahanku atau tidak.

Itu adalah hal terbodoh dari semuanya. Seolah aku ingin menyiksa diriku sendiri. Tapi jika rasanya menyenangkan bersama dengannya, mengapa aku harus berhenti?

Kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kau rasa begitu menyenangkan, tapi kau tahu kau seharusnya berhenti, dulu…

Aku benci suara dalam kepalaku itu. Suara itu mengingatkanku pada semua kesalahanku, semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan. Aku adalah orang baik dan aku tahu itu. Aku tak butuh peringatan berulang-ulang.

"Sehun, di sini kau rupanya!" Sialan, itu Irene yang kali ini bersama dengan dua temannya membuntutinya di belakang. Cewek-cewek teman sekolahku dulu, dan mereka semua berdandan seperti boneka Barbie. Dan sangat sulit membedakan mereka. "Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau ingat Wendy dan Nancy, kan?"

"Ya, hi" Aku menganggukkan dagu menyapa mereka serempak mengedipkan bulu matanya kepadaku, terkikik melihatku. Benar-benar mengerikan, dan kuharap mereka segera pergi.

Di sampingku, kudengar Jongin mendengus pelan, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Meliriknya melewati bahuku, aku melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan, juga ekspresi jengkel yang nyata. Irene memang gigih, aku harus mengakui hal itu, tapi kuharap dia menangkap tanda-tanda kemarahan Jongin.

"Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi akan ada dansa," kata Irene, dengan tatapan menusuk dari Jongin padanya. "Mungkin aku boleh meminjammu sebentar dari—pacarmu. Kita harus bicara banyak, sudah terlalu lama kita tak bicara."

Dia bicara seolah dulunya kami pacaran dan sebagainya, ketika sejujurnya aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku tak mengerti mengapa cewek ini gigih mengejarku seperti ini.

"Dia hanya akan berdansa denganku malam ini. _Sorry_." Jongin terdengar senang dan ceria, tapi kedengarannya dia tak menyesal sama sekali. Di tambah lagi, dia meletakkan tangannya di paha bagian atasku, jemarinya menekan kulitku jadi hampir menyentuh kemaluanku. Gerakannya posesif dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Yah, maaf Irene." Aku memberinya senyuman permohonan maaf ketika dia bahkan tak repot-repot membalas senyumku. Dia pergi dengan gusar, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ke balik bahunya ketika dia berbalik dan menjauh sambil memaki pelan. Aku menatap mereka menjauh, sadar akan Jongin yang menatapku tajam. Dan juga sangat menyadari tangannya yang masih berada di pahaku.

Aku juga tak ingin dia memindahkan tangannya dari sana.

"Beritahu aku, sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu?"

Dia terdengar marah. Aku memandangnya, tatapanku bertemu dengan matanya. Mata hijaunya seolah sedang menyemburkan api dengan aku sebagai targetnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku mengenalnya di SMA dan kami bahkan tak pernah berbicara."

Bibirnya kaku, matanya masih menatapku dengan tajam. Kelihatannya dia ingin sekali menendang bokong seseorang. "Dia bertingkah seolah dia mantan pacarmu."

"Bukan." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti pernah tidur dengannya." Matanya menyipit dan jantungku seoah mengerut di dalam rongga dadaku, ketika kesadaran menghantamku.

Jongin sedang cemburu. Dan jika perasaan bangga yang mengembang di dalam diriku saat ini menjadikanku seorang yang bodoh, maka biarlah. Aku benar-benar merasakan semacam emosi bersama dengan cewek ini. Dia bertingkah seolah dia benar-benar peduli.

"Aku tak pernah tidur dengannya." Suaraku melembut, aku tak ingin membuatnya marah. Aku menyentuhnya, menjalankan jemariku di pipinya dan memandang bibirnya. Aku ingin menciumnya. Meyakinkannya kalau tak pernah ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Irene, tak ada kisah, tak ada apapun.

"Baguslah." Tangannya menghilang dari pahaku dan dia menjauh dari sentuhanku. Aku seolah kehabisan udara untuk bernafas dan aku memandangnya tidak percaya ketika dia benar-benar menjauh dariku. Dia menyingkirkan aku hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik dan itu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah kualami.

Aku sudah memilikinya, dan kini tak lagi. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa.

Dia mendorong mundur kursinya dan berdiri, menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. "Boleh kuminta teleponku?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku mencari dalam kantongku dan menarik teleponnya keluar, menyerahkannya kepadanya. Dan aku kembali tertegun menyaksikan betapa cantiknya dia dalam balutan gaunnya. Aku yakin dia akan jauh lebih cantik ketika dia melepas gaun itu.

"Keluar. Aku ingin menghubungi adikku dan mencari tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja." Dia memberiku senyuman singkat dan sebelum aku bisa bertanya apakah dia ingin aku ikut dengannya, dia sudah pergi, menyusup diantara keramaian menuju ke pintu dan keluar ke arah teras yang menampilkan pemandangan padang golf.

Dia menghilang di balik pintu dan aku tak dapat memandangnya lagi, dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku merindukannya. Menggelikan, mengingat aku tak mengenalnya, dan kami baru tiga hari bersama, jika hari kami datang kemari ikut di hitung, tapi tetap saja.

"Dia tidak cocok untukmu, kau tahu itu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan aku menutup mataku, berharap aku tak berada di tempat ini. Bersamanya. Aku membuka mataku, berbalik dan memandang Jessica duduk di kursi yang baru di tinggalkan Jongin. Tempat duduk itu masih hangat dan aku baru saja membiarkan Jessica melecehkanku. Aku tak butuh hal sialan ini.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupanku." Aku menjaga agar suaraku pelan, karena aku tak ingin siapapun mendengarkan kami. "Kau tak akan bisa menghindariku selamanya. Kau tahu kadang-kadang aku akan mendapatimu sendirian." Dia tersenyum, mata gelapnya memandangku dari balik kelopaknya. "Kau menggunakannya untuk melindungimu, tapi akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini."

"Aku tak memanfaatkannya," Aku memulai tapi Jessica memotongku dengan tatapannya.

"Kau pikir aku tak memperhatikan sesi ciuman sementara di kursi belakang mobil itu? Hanya karena ayahmu dan aku tengah bertengkar, bukan berarti aku tak memperhatikan gerak gerikmu." Senyumnya yang congkak membuatku jijik. "Maafkan aku, tapi apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua, kalian bertingkah seperti pemula yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap satu sama lain. Seolah kalian belum pernah saling menyentuh sebelumnya. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Kau benar-benar bersamanya?"

Panik melandaku dan tenggorokanku sekering gurun Sahara. Aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Itu bukan urusan wanita sialan ini, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan pernah menyerah. Dia akan terus menerus memaksaku hingga akhirnya aku akan menyerah kepadanya, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena itu.

Aku benci karena harus selalu menyerah kepadanya.

Aku melirik ke seberang meja, mencoba menarik perhatian ayahku, tapi dia tengah terlibat percakapan yang seru dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, dia tak memperhatikan apapun. "Kami benar-benar bersama." Aku mengatakannya melalui sela-sela gigiku, mencoba tak melihatnya. Suara menjijikan yang terdengar darinya menarik perhatianku, walaupun aku berusaha tak memperhatikannya.

Matanya berkedip sekali, menunjukkan keraguannya, tapi dia mengenyahkannya. "Baiklah. Apakah dia hebat di ranjang? Apakah dia tahu beberapa trik-trik khusus?"

Tuhan. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya, tapi jangan di tempat ini. Ketika kami dikelilingi ratusan orang. "Jangan membahasnya."

Senyumnya melebar. Dia tahu dia sudah berhasil membuatku tegang. "Apakah dia bisa memuaskanmu, Sehun? Kau tahu kan, hal itu agak sulit. Begitu sesorang bisa menghancurkan tembok baja yang kau bangun di sekelilingmu itu, kau kan seperti… tak pernah puas."

Aku di penuhi rasa malu dan aku berdiri begitu cepat. Kursiku jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Semua orang di meja kami memandangku, dan leherku membara dalam rasa malu.

Jessica masih duduk di sana, seanggun ratu di singgasananya. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot memandangku. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang di lakukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Nak?" ayahku bertanya, alisnya bertaut.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Alih-alih begitu, aku memilih enyah dari tempat ini, putus asa mencoba menjauh dari Jessica. Aku harus keluar dari kerumunan ini. Ruangan ini terasa makin menyempit, dan kepalaku berputar. Entah karena kegelisahanku, atau karena dua botol bir yang kuteguk.

Yang kutahu adalah aku butuh udara segar. Aku menuju ke teras.

Aku menuju ke Jongin.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

"Kau masih di rumah Jungkook, kan?" aku menghisap rokokku dan menghembuskannya, sejenak terpikat melihat asap tipis yang melayang di udara. Di sini luar biasa dingin dan aku merokok diam-diam karena tak ada tanda boleh merokok di teras ini. Apa gunanya membangun teras kalau kau tak menghendaki tamumu merokok?

"Ya… ya… aku masih di sini." Taehyung terdengar kesal setengah mati tapi aku tak peduli. Sudah lewat jam sembilan dan dia sudah harus berada di tempat tidur setidaknya jam sepuluh dan aku ingin mengingatkan apa yang harusnya dilakukannya.

"Kau tidur jam sepuluh, jangan lupa." Aku menjentikkan abu rokokku, merasa bersalah karena membuang sampah tak pada tempatnya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang kaya ini yang membuatku merasa seolah aku tumbuh dewasa di selokan?

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat. Jungkook tak naik tempat tidur sampai jam sebelas." Dia merengek. Lagi-lagi. Mengingatkanku kalau dia masih belum dewasa dan masih punya banyak sifat anak-anak, walaupun dia susah payah ingin membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pria dewasa yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

" _Well_ , itu terserah Jungkook. Aku masih berpikir kau harus berada di tempat tidur setidaknya jam sepuluh." Tapi aku pasrah, aku yakin dia tak akan mendengarkanku.

Aku tak suka jauh darinya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya dariku, tapi aku tak yakin apa itu. Aku hanya berharap dia menjaga sikapnya setidaknya hingga aku pulang.

"Terserahlah," Taehyung menggerutu. "Seringkali, kau bertingkah seolah kaulah ibuku, kau tahu?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku menahan air mataku. Aku benar-benar emosional malam ini dan aku tak bisa benar-benar menjelaskan kenapa. Aku menyalahkan Sehun dan ciuman bodohnya, yang membuatku merasa tak menentu, membuatku merasakan emosi aneh di dadaku, membuatku ingin menangis, lebih sering dari biasanya. "Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

Dia tertawa. "Bukankah itu kenyataannya?"

"Tuhanku, bicaralah dalam bahasa yang benar." Aku juga tertawa, senang kalau suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Sebelumnya ketika aku bicara dengannya, dia selalu tegang dan mengelak. Aku tak ingin dia menyimpan rahasia dariku, tapi aku tahu itu wajar, mengingat dia baru tiga belas tahun dan sebagainya. Perilakunya hanya akan makin bertambah buruk, aku yakin. Setidaknya aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku.

Para lelaki dan rahasia-rahasia mereka. Dan aku tahu Sehun punya segudang rahasia. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi aku yakin itu sesuatu yang serius. Dia memendam semuanya di dalam dirinya dan itu membuatnya tertekan. Aku merasakannya ketika dia menciumku dan memelukku. Tubuhnya kaku, seolah dia lebih ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Aku tak ingin dia begitu. Tidak dulu, ataupun sekarang. Terutama sekarang. Dia mengelabui semua orang dengan penampilannya saat ini, tapi aku mulai penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya Sehun. Atau apakah dia bahkan mengenal dirinya sendiri?

"Aku akan meneleponmu lagi besok, ok? Bersikap baiklah." Aku menghisap rokokku lagi, menahan asapnya sejenak di paru-paruku sebelum dengan perlahan menghembuskannya. Tuhan, aku tahu ini buruk bagiku, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Merokok membuatku tenang. Dan dengan datang ke Country Club menjijikkan ini, aku membutuhkan apa saja yang bisa membuatku tenang.

" _Bye_ , Kai." Tak ada yang memanggilku begitu, hanya Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga," Bisikku, mengakhiri panggilan. Kugenggam teleponku erat-erat, karena aku tak punya tas dan tak tertarik meletakkannya diantara payudaraku.

"Rokok bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu."

Suara Sehun yang berat dan seksi memenuhi udara di sekelilingku, dan aku melirik melewati bahuku, melihatnya berdiri beberapa kaki dariku. Tangannya berada di kantongnya dan rambut gelapnya berkibar di tiup angin.

Dia kelihatan jengkel dan amat sangat tampan hingga aku berharap bisa memotretnya. Jadi aku bisa mengabadikan moment luar biasa ini dan akan menyimpan foto itu—dan juga dirinya—bersamaku.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Aku bertanya sambil membuang rokokku lewat pagar kayu. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku memilih menjadi penjahat lingkungan seutuhnya—dengan membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat itu."

"Aku juga," aku mendesah. Kualihkan perhatianku kembali ke padang golf, dan yang di kejauhan sana, lautan. Aku ingin kembali ke sini lagi, jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini di siang hari. Orang-orang kaya ini tak menyadari keindahan di sekeliling mereka. Mereka menyaksikannya setiap harinya dan tak ada yang istimewa. Mungkin mereka bahkan tak memperhatikannya.

Aku ingin tahu rasanya, menjadi kebas akan semua hal luar biasa ini. Tentu saja, aku sudah kebas dengan semua hal duniawi di sekelilingku. Kehidupan nyaman memang membuat kita kebas. Mengingatkanku pada salah satu lagu kesukaan ibuku.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Aku mengangkat bahu. Sehun bertanya hanya karena sopan santun. Berdiri di luar sini, sendirian dalam dinginnya udara malam hanya untuk beberapa saat, membuat situasi diantara kami semakin jelas. Dan aku membutuhkannya, setelah ciuman yang membingungkan tadi.

Dia tak peduli padaku dan begitupun sebaliknya. Yang menghubungkan kami hanyalah pekerjaan ini, itu saja. Ciuman itu? Itu hanyalah selingan, cara melepaskan ketegangan karena, hey, menghabiskan sekian banyak waktu bersama-sama, tinggal begitu dekat dan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya mengakibatkan semacam… gesekan. Gelombang panas. Chemistry seksual.

Kami memilikinya. Chemistry. Aku bisa merasakannya sekarang, mengambang di udara di sekeliling kami, membakar kulitku. Aku merasakan matanya menatapku, aku bisa mendengar dia mendekat dan bagaimana dia berdiri di sampingku, lengannya bersandar di jeruji sepertiku. Dia menyikutku dengan akrab dan aku menggigil. Angin sedingin es menggigit kulit telanjangku.

"Kau kedinginan." Dia bergumam pelan, mengirimkan riak kegelisahan padaku. Aku ingin meneriakinya dan menyuruhnya menjauh.

Tapi tak kulakukan.

"Sedikit," jawabku.

Dia terkekeh. "Kalau saja aku punya jaket, akan kuberikan padamu untuk kau kenakan."

Aku tak menginginkannya bertingkah seperti lelaki sejati. Atau menjadi seperti, pacar yang penuh perhatian. Aku tak ingin satupun dari… kebohongan itu. Yang kuinginkan adalah kenyataan. Kebenaran yang dingin, keras. Aku harus mengingat uang di rekening bank ku, fakta bahwa dia memanfaatkanku untuk menjauhkan keluarganya darinya. Fakta bahwa aku memanfaatkannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi sementara bagi keluargaku yang malang, menohok pikiranku. Aku tak bisa melupakannya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita ke dalam," Aku baru akan melangkah tapi tangannya menggenggamku tanganku dan aku membeku.

"Aku tak bisa masuk ke sana," katanya, suaranya sangat pelan, hampir-hampir tak bisa kudengar. "Aku tak bisa menghadapi mereka. Belum. tinggalah bersamaku sebentar di sini."

Apakah sesuatu terjadi ketika aku pergi? Dia tak kelihatan terlalu marah, tapi karena aku tak begitu mengenalnya jadi aku tak yakin. Aku tak menjawabnya, menyadari jika hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan adalah tetap diam, mencoba menenangkannya dan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tapi dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku dan menarikku mendekat padanya. Awalnya aku mencoba menolak, menahan badanku jadi dia tak benar-benar bisa membuatku bergerak. Tapi bodoh jika aku melawannya, terutama karena dia bisa menghangatkanku.

Jadi aku mendekatinya. Membiarkannya menarikku dalam pelukannya dan aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya yang keras dan hangat. Tangannya di punggungku dan aku terdorong ke pagar, menekan badannya. Badannya kaku dan agak memaksa. Dia menjebakku dan aku tak tertarik meloloskan diri.

Aku mengabaikan semua yang kupikirkan dan yang kukhawatirkan sedetik yang lalu, hanya karena dia menyentuhku.

Semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun membuatku lemah. Sangat lemah, dan hampir memalukan. Tapi, kelihatannya dia lebih lemah dariku, dan itu membuatku yakin. Setidaknya, kami berada dalam kekacauan ini bersama-sama.

"Sesuatu terjadi di dalam sana?" Aku bertanya, terlalu penasaran. Aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

Aku mengambil resiko mendongak menatapnya dan aku melihatnya rahangnya yang kokoh. " _Well_ , jika kau ingin membicarakannya, aku di sini."

Dia menunduk menatapku. Terlalu banyak keputusasaan di matanya, dadaku sakit melihatnya. Cowok sempurna yang tampan ini tak sesempurna kelihatannya. "Kau tak akan mengerti."

Aku tertawa, dan ingat bahwa aku tak sedang mengejeknya, dan berharap dia tak berpikir seperti itu. "Aku akan mengerti lebih dari yang kau kira."

"Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan membenciku." Suaranya berat, ekspresinya terluka. "Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena hal itu."

Perutku seolah meluncur ke kakiku. Dia terdengar kalah, dan aku menyadari dia benar. Mungkin aku memang tak ingin mengetahui rahasianya. Apa yang dikatakannya—dan yang tak dikatakannya—membuatku gelisah. Aku takut.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuatnya sangat membenci dirinya sendiri?

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"I always want the one I can't have."_

 _-Kim Jongin-_

 _Hari ke-3,_ _07:02 PM_

 **Kim Jongin**

Seharian ini dia mengabaikanku, dan itu bagus. Serius. Aku tak keberatan di tinggalkan sendirian di paviliun ini karena, oh Tuhanku, hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang tuanya. Sehun pergi main golf dengan ayahnya tadi pagi dan aku belum melihatnya sejak itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia sudah kembali atau belum. Dari semua yang kuketahui, mereka bisa saja tengah berkumpul bersama sementara aku tertahan di rumah ini sendirian.

Aku terdengar menyedihkan bahkan ketika aku mengatakannya dalam pikiranku. Di samping itu, aku tahu dia tidak di rumah karena aku tak kemana-mana seharian ini dan belum melihat mereka kembali.

Di tinggalkan sendirian membawaku kembali ke kenyataan sebenarnya. Lagi-lagi. Dan itu hal yang bagus. Aku terlalu terpesona terhadap Sehun ketika aku bersamanya dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dengan cara ini, menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di rumah khayalan dengan pemandangan khayalan ini, aku tahu kalau semuanya hanya fantasi.

Tidak sengaja, aku mendapati Jessica mengintip sekeliling pavilliun. Menengok melalui jendela, berkeliling ke seluruh rumah. Aku memperhatikannya sejenak, bersembunyi di sudut hingga akhirnya aku mulai marah. Apa yang dilakukannya? Berusaha memata-mataiku? Atau apakah dia sedang mencari Sehun?

Akhirnya, aku tak tahan lagi dan menendang pintu terbuka dan mendapatinya sedang mencoba bersembunyi di depanku. "Mencari seseorang?" Aku bertanya padanya, berusaha terdengar sekurang ajar mungkin.

Dia melipat lengannya, seelegan biasanya dengan sweater putih dan legging hitamnya. Jika mengenakan pakaian yang sama, aku mungkin akan kelihatan menjijikan. Tentu saja, pakaiannya mungkin buatan disainer yang harganya selangit, sementara milikku hanya berasal dari Wal Mart atau Target. "Kupikir kau tak ada di rumah," katanya.

"Kuyakin kau memang berharap aku tak ada di rumah." Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku berani bicara seperti ini padanya, tapi sudah terlanjur. Perjalanan kembali ke rumah tadi malam benar-benar menyiksa. Tak ada yang bicara pada satu sama lain dan ketegangan hampir tak tertahankan. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan ketika kami menuju ke Country Club itu, ketika Sehun menciumku dan tangannya berada di seluruh tubuhku.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tak terlalu menyukaiku, benar kan?"

"Kupikir, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama." Aku mengangkat bahuku, berusaha keras kelihatan seolah aku tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya perutku bergejolak karena tegang.

"Kau tak akan bertahan lama, jika saja kau tahu. Kau bukan tipenya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja, aku bukan tipenya. Itu terlihat dengan jelas, tapi aku tak pernah menduga Jalang ini akan mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan seperti ini. "Dan tepatnya, bagaimana tipe cewek Sehun?"

"Seseorang yang lebih mirip denganku." Dia tersenyum lebar, seolah dia tahu ucapannya membuatku terguncang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berbalik dan menjauh.

Jawaban Jessica membuatku bingung sepanjang hari. Apa sih maksudnya? Aku tak menyukainya. Dia berbicara tentang Sehun, melihatnya, seolah Sehun miliknya. Hampir seperti memiliki hubungan. Hal itu benar-benar mengerikan dan aku menduga mungkin mereka memang pernah main-main di masa lalu.

Sangat kotor, dan mengerikan. Sehun bertingkah seolah luar biasa membencinya dan itu membuka satu kemungkinan lain di kepalaku. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang tak ingin kupikirkan, karena semuanya terlalu buruk untuk di hadapi. Juga bukan urusanku, aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri, lagi dan lagi selama aku duduk sendirian dan menduga-duga.

Tapi, dia yang membawaku masuk ke dalam kekacauan ini. Dia yang membuat ini menjadi urusanku, kan?

Salah. Beberapa hal lebih baik jika tak kau campuri.

Tidak jika ada orang yang tersakiti gara-gara hal itu.

Perdebatan di dalam kepalaku terjadi sepanjang hari. Hingga akhirnya aku di penuhi ketegangan ketika aku menunggunya kembali dengan cemas. Dia berada di mana? Aku tahu permainan golf bisa menjadi sangat lama, tapi juga tak selama ini. Dan aku tahu dia bersama ayahnya karena aku mengawasi garasi selama berjam-jam dan tak ada yang kembali.

Meskipun Jessica pergi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan itu membuatku panik. Bagaimana jika dia pergi menemui mereka?

Sialan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa?

Ketika akhirnya pintu membuka tepat jam tujuh tiga puluh, aku di penuhi perasaan lega. Aku mendengar gema langkahnya di lantai, melihatnya berjalan, menuju ke kamarnya ketika aku duduk di ruang santai. Selimut bulu imitasi lembut menutupiku dan aku seolah tenggelam di sofa. Dia tak menyadari kehadiranku dan tak repot-repot mengatakan apapun.

Dengan cemas kugigiti kukuku, perutku bergejolak karena aku tak makan malam. Aku mendengarnya masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya pelan, dan aku bernafas dengan lega. Tadi aku menahan nafasku dan bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya, masuk ke ruang santai dan berhenti seketika ketika melihatku. "Hai."

"Hai." Aku menekan bibirku, mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk bernafas.

"Aku tak melihatmu ketika masuk tadi." Dia terlihat luar biasa dengan sweater bertudung berwarna hitam dan celana khakinya, rambut gelapnya berantakan karena angin. Aku berani bertaruh jutaan dolar bahwa dia memakai kaus Polo di balik sweaternya, walaupun dia tak akan memakai celana kotak-kotak berbahan kargo. Walaupun aku tak tahu apapun tentang golf.

"Aku duduk di sini seharian ini."

Dia menyentuh rambut di kepalanya dan tanganku gatal ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku ingat betapa lembut rambutnya, betapa dia menyukainya ketika aku menyentuhnya. Pernahkah dia mengijinkan orang lain menyentuhnya? Dia cenderung menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri.

Kenyataan itu membuatku di penuhi kesedihan. Ketika aku mengijinkan para pria yang tak berujung, tak berwajah menyentuhku. Aku mendambakannya, karena sejenak aku merasa seolah seseorang benar-benar peduli padaku. Perasaan itu menguap dengan cepat dan ketika semua berakhir, aku merasa sekosong sebelumnya. Terkadang malah terasa lebih buruk.

"Aku tak tahu kau berada dimana seharian ini," Aku mengucapkannya untuk mengisi kesunyian karena dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama." Aku menduga dia berusaha dengan keras minta maaf padaku. Aku bertaruh, dia bahkan tak akan menjawab siapapun sebelumnya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, bertingkah seolah dia tak menggangguku. "Aku bukan penjagamu."

"Ya, tapi kau adalah tamuku. Aku yakin kau bosan seharian ini." Dia mendekat ke sofa dan saat itulah baunya menghantamku.

Dia berbau bir. Dan matanya memerah, begitupun pipinya. Aku yakin dia mabuk. Aku langsung waspada dan aku menjauh ke sudut ketika dia duduk di sampingku. Aku benci bau bir—gila, mengingat aku kerja di bar.

Tapi ketika aku membauinya di _La Selle_ , itu berbeda. Aku sibuk, aku selalu bergerak, aku melayani pelanggan, dan kemudian melarikan diri. Ketika berhadapan langsung, bau bir mengingatkanku pada ibuku dan semua pacarnya yang menjijikkan. Bagaimana mereka selalu mabuk. Hampir semua pria yang pernah bersama ibuku adalah seorang pecandu alkohol dan seorang pemarah.

Pemabuk yang sedang marah sangat membuatku ketakutan, dan Sehun memiliki badan besar dan memendam banyak masalah. Jika dia menunjukkan bahkan setitik amarah di matanya, aku akan pergi dari sini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. "Aku duduk di pantai lama sekali."

"Kau tak kedinginan? Cuaca tak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menahan semuanya ketika masih di sini. Tak mungkin aku akan berada di sebuah tempat lain yang seindah ini lagi."

"Maaf karena aku tak berada di sini, Jongin." Suaranya melembut, ekspresinya… menghancurkan hatiku. Dia terlihat sangat suram, sangat menderita, kuharap aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu, melakukan sesuatu yang bisa meringankan deritanya.

Dia mengamatiku, mata birunya menggelap, memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kulihat—seorang cowok yang kebingungan, kesepian yang tak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki hatinya.

Entah untuk alasan apa, aku ingin menjadi orang yang dia ijinkan memasuki hatinya. Mungkin aku bisa menolongnya, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi dia perlu rasa nyaman, kuyakin.

Seperti jiwa yang menemukan belahannya, kau tahu. Terdengar norak, aku mulai percaya kami bertemu untuk sebuah alasan.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Seperti biasanya, dia melihatku seolah dia bisa melihat keseluruhan diriku, dan dia membuatku gugup. Aku sengaja menjauhi Jongin seharian ini. Semua yang terjadi semalam membuatku yakin, aku tak akan bisa menjaga rahasiaku jika aku kehilangan kendali seperti itu. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ini adalah alasan aku tak pernah pulang.

Dan aku tak akan kembali kemari lagi setelah kunjungan ini. Aku tak peduli separah apa aku akan menyakiti ayahku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura kalau tempat ini dan orang-orang di sini tak berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Semuanya mengacaukan pikiranku dan mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang seperti itu lagi. Tidak akan.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus menjauh dari tempat ini.

Menatap Jongin, melihat simpati di matanya, aku tahu akupun harus menjauh darinya. Sekali saja dia berusaha mengenalku, maka aku akan menyakitinya. Aku tahu aku akan menyakitinya. Aku takut dia sedekat ini hingga dia bisa menduga apa sebenarnya masalahku. Dan kalaupun tidak, aku takut aku akan mengakuinya. Sekali saja aku mengaku, aku tak akan bisa menariknya kembali. Selamanya. Hal itu akan selalu ada, membuat kami berdua tak nyaman. Menghancurkan hubungan yang kami jalani ini, pertemanan, persahabatan, atau apapun namanya.

Aku tak bisa menahannya, jadi aku meninggalkan rumah lebih cepat, mengiyakan ketika ayahku mengajakku bermain golf. Bukan hanya karena kami bermain lama, delapan belas ronde dengan dua orang temannya, kami juga mengunjungi bar di padang golf itu. Aku bukan peminum tapi aku menenggak berbotol-botol bir, menikmati sensasi yang di akibatkan alkohol. Pikiranku menjadi kebas, mengaburkan tempat yang ingin kulupakan. Kami bercanda, kami berbincang, ayahku membual tentang aku yang seorang pemain Football hebat dan hal itu membuatku merasa senang. Ayah dan aku tak punya banyak waktu berdua. Jessica selalu berusaha ikut campur pada semua hal, atau karena kami melakukan sesuatu yang tak memungkinkan kami selalu berdua. Makan siang bersama kemarin sangat tidak nyaman, dan aku senang kami melewatkannya hari ini.

Melewatkan hari ini bersama ayah sangat menyenangkan bagi kami berdua. Tapi selalu ada suara kecil yang mengomel di dalam kepalaku, mengatakan kalau aku menghindari Jongin dan melakukannya dengan sengaja, hingga aku sangat merasa bersalah.

Itu adalah alasan aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku memergoki ibu tirimu mengendap-endap di sekitar pavilliun siang ini." Jongin mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi kata-katanya seolah bom-bom kecil yang masuk ke dalam diriku.

Ketegangan menguar melalui tulang belakangku, mengalir melalui bahuku dan aku membeku. "Ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku menentangnya."

"Apa?" Keterkejutan merobekku. Inilah yang kutakutkan. Bagaimana jika Jessica mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya, dia juga tak menyukai hal itu. Dia bilang padaku kalau hubungan kita tak akan bertahan lama, bahwa aku bukan tipemu."

Aku masih diam, khawatir dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Dan ketika kutanya bagaimana tipemu yang sebenarnya, dia bilang kalau tipemu adalah yang seperti dia."

Darahku menderu di telingaku jadi apapun yang di katakan Jongin, aku tak mendengarnya. Bibirnya bergerak, tapi aku tak mendengar apapun.

Tanpa berpikir aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarku. Dia memanggil namaku, suaranya samar dan kupikir dia mengikutiku ke kamarku tapi aku tak yakin. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, pandanganku kabur dan aku siap melebur dalam rasa malu, ketakutan, dan kemarahan.

Jessica sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Lagi. Dia selalu melakukannya. Aku ingin mengatakan segalanya pada Jongin tapi aku tak bisa. Aku takut dia akan membenciku. Menghakimiku.

Menjadi sangat jijik padaku kemudian meninggalkanku.

Kami hampir berhasil dalam kunjungan ini dan semuanya kacau. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan semuanya lagi.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku mengejarnya, memanggil namanya tapi Sehun tampaknya tak bisa mendengarku. Ketika wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong, ketika kuberitahu apa yang di katakan Jessica benar-benar menakutkan. Dia langsung membeku di hadapanku dan itu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah kualami. Seperti dia akan muntah dan sebagainya.

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan mukaku dan aku membukanya, berkeras memasuki kamarnya seolah aku ini wanita dengan sebuah misi khusus. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah kamarnya dengan punggungnya menghadapku, kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit-langit. Ku harap aku bisa membaca pikirannya, menawarkan rasa nyaman, sesuatu. Apapun.

Tapi aku hanya berdiri di sini, bergeser dengan gelisah di kakiku, benar-benar bingung.

"Kau harus pergi," katanya, suaranya terdengar muram.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Aku mengerti ketika seseorang ingin sendirian. Aku sering merasa seperti itu.

"Tidak." Dia berputar dan memandangku, pandangannya keras dan gigih.

"Maksudku kau harus pergi dari tempat ini, pulanglah. Kau tak perlu tinggal di sini. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu lagi."

Perutku bergulung dan aku rasanya ingin muntah. "Aku tak keberatan menemanimu di sini.."

"Aku tak ingin kau ada di sini." Dia memotong ucapanku dan aku diam seketika. "Kau tak perlu berada di tengah-tengah hal sialan ini Jongin. Kau telah melibatkan diri pada sesuatu yang terlalu buruk."

Kurasa aku akan menangis. Dia tak ingin aku ada di sini. Tak ada yang menginginkanku dimanapun. Ibuku tak peduli aku hidup atau mati. Adikku lebih memilih bersama dengan teman-temannya. Aku tak punya teman, selain rekan kerjaku, dan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar kenalan. Cewek-cewek tak suka denganku karena menurut mereka aku adalah pelacur yang ingin mencuri pacar mereka.

Sekarang, aku sendirian. Tak ada yang menginginkanku.

Menegakkan kepalaku, aku membuang nafas, berjuang melawan air mataku. "Aku akan berkemas."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan kamarnya dan dia tidak menghentikanku. Aku tidak terkejut. Apa yang kuharapkan? Bahwa dia akan mengejarku dan memohon padaku agar tak meninggalkannya?

Tentu saja tak akan terjadi. Hidupku bukan sinetron kacangan. Aku tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Aku harus mengingat hal itu.

Kamarku di selimuti kegelapan dan aku menyalakan lampu, melangkah ke kamar mandi dimana tasku yang berdebu berada. Isinya tinggal setengah, aku tak benar-benar mengosongkan tasku ketika tiba di sini, takut sesuatu semacam ini terjadi.

Kurasa kemampuan meramalku bekerja dengan kekuatan penuh pada saat itu.

Aku mulai mengisi tasku dengan pakaian-pakaianku, tanpa perlu repot-repot melipatnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku akan pulang, tapi kurasa aku bisa memanggil taksi dan mereka akan mengantarku ke stasiun bus. Aku punya uang di rekeningku dan kartu debitku masih kupegang jadi aku bisa membeli tiket dan segera pulang. Semoga saja aku tak akan tertahan di stasiun bus terlalu lama.

Aku mengeluarkan teleponku dari kantong, melirik ke layar dan melihat pesan dari Taehyung. Dia mengatakan dia akan menginap di rumah Jungkook lagi malam ini, aku bilang padanya tak apa-apa dan aku akan pulang malam ini. Dia langsung meresponku.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kau di pecat? Apakah si Ayah mencoba menggerayangimu?' Dia bertanya.

'Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti ketika aku sudah di rumah', aku membalasnya dan menyimpan kembali teleponku di kantong celana jins ku.

Aku merasa gagal. Aku tak bisa bertingkah menjadi seorang pacar yang baik yang hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan tampak cantik. Hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dan tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Itu tak terlalu sulit kan?

Marah pada diri sendiri, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membereskan perlengkapan mandiku, memasukkannya ke tas kosmetik yang kubawa. Aku mengambil pisau cukur, sampo dan kondisionerku dari konter shower dan melemparkannya ke dalam tas, dan menutupnya, puas dengan keributan yang kutimbulkan. Semuanya bergema di dalam rumah ini, diantara langit-langit dan lantai kayu. Rumah utama jauh lebih buruk dan membuatku tegang.

Mungkin aku akan senang meninggalkan tempat ini. Ketika aku sudah berada di stasiun, mungkin aku akan bisa bernafas lagi.

Aku berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk, di tempat yang sama seperti semalam. Dia mencengkram bagian atas kusen pintu dan menyandarkan badannya ke pintu. Baju hangatnya tertarik ke atas, menarik serta kausnya dan celananya menggantung rendah di pinggulnya, menunjukkan sedikit perutnya. Sekilas aku melihat bulu-bulu halus tumbuh teratur dari pusarnya dan aku memaksa mataku memandangnya, merasa malu aku telah menatapnya diam-diam di saat seharusnya aku sangat marah padanya.

"Jangan pergi."

Aku menegakkan badanku. Semua hal ini menggelikan. Tarik-ulur ini mengacaukan pikiranku. "Aku tak tertarik bermain-main, Sehun."

Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu dan memasuki kamar mandi. Aku menjauh darinya, pantatku menabrak tepian konter kamar mandi dan kemudian berhenti. Aku gemetar, tapi bukan karena aku takut. Karena dia terlalu dekat, aku bisa mencium aromanya.

Entah bagaimana bau bir telah hilang, tergantikan aroma Sehun yang hangat, aromanya yang akrab. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya, getaran yang menguar darinya sangat kuat. "Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Aku hanya… tempat ini menyebalkan. Dan aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau ingin meninggalkan tempat ini jadi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa hal yang terbaik adalah mengeluarkanmu dari sini, tapi aku tak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku tak ingin menghadapi ini sendiri. Aku akan senang jika kau mau tinggal."

"Apa yang kau hadapi sendirian itu, Sehun? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang tuamu? Kau tak memberitahuku apapun dan pikiranku… mengembara kemana-mana." Aku bernafas dengan berat ketika dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, sangat dekat, dada kami bersentuhan.

Tanpa peringatan, dia merangkul pinggangku dan mengangkatku, mendudukkanku di atas konter kamar mandi. Aku menjerit pelan dan dia berdiri diantara kakiku. Dia bahkan lebih dekat denganku sekarang, aku memundurkan kepalaku dan mataku bertemu dengan pandangannya yang menderita.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya," dia berbisik. "Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku tak bisa."

Aku menyentuh wajahnya dan dia bersandar di telapak tanganku, matanya terpejam. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang tampan dan aku tiba-tiba tergoda untuk menciumnya, kehilangan diriku bersamanya.

"Memendam segala sesuatu seorang diri itu tidak sehat." Aku menyentuh pipinya dan dia membuka matanya. "Kau benar-benar harus bicara kepada seseorang." Aku berusaha membuatnya menyadari kalau aku ingin menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang apapun yang mengganggunya.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Baiklah. Kapanpun kau siap, aku ada di sini." Kujatuhkan tanganku dari wajahnya dan menopang tubuhku pada konter, mengangkat diriku setinggi yang kubisa dan menciumnya di pipinya. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku akan selalu ada untuknya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak peduli rahasia apa yang dia sembunyikan—dan dugaanku rahasianya sungguh buruk—aku ingin berdiri bersamanya dan membantunya. Mungkin masalahnya jauh lebih besar dari yang pantas di terimanya.

Pria ini masuk ke dalam hidupku karena beberapa alasan. Sama seperti aku memasuki kehidupannya. Mungkin kami di maksudkan untuk saling membantu satu sama lain.

Atau saling memberi harapan.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; she is woman,_

 _and therefore to be won."_

 _Hari ke-4,_ _01:12 PM_

 **Oh Sehun**

Aku mengajak Jongin makan siang sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah memahami masalahku. Apa yang ku lakukan padanya semalam tak dapat dimaafkan, tapi entah bagaimana dia berhasil menemukan alasan untuk memaafkanku. Dia baik sekali padaku dan aku tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga aku pantas menerima kebaikannya.

Mentraktirnya makan siang yang lezat mungkin tak seberapa untuk menggambarkan rasa terima kasihku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya, aku juga tak yakin dia menganggapnya seperti itu. Meskipun dia menciumku dengan manis di pipiku semalam, dan pelukan menenangkan darinya sebelum kami berdua akan tidur, semuanya lebih karena dia menganggapku seperti saudaranya, bukan karena dia menginginkanku.

Sangat buruk, karena dia membuatku gila dan aku sangat sulit berkonsentrasi. Aku lebih suka membawanya ke tempat tidurku, menelanjanginya, dan membenamkan diriku jauh di dalamnya hingga aku bisa melupakannya, setidaknya selama beberapa waktu. Aku ingin menandai setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan bibirku. Aku ingin duduk dengan dia di pelukanku, menciumnya berjam-jam, hingga bibir kami bengkak dan rahang kami lelah. Aku ingin melihatnya ketika dia datang. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuatnya datang, dengan bibirnya yang menyebut namaku.

Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan cewek manapun sebelumnya. Sama sekali. Terdengar cengeng, tapi kenyataannya Jongin telah menaklukkanku—dengan cara yang baik. Dan aku baru mengenalnya kurang dari seminggu yang lalu.

Terkadang, aku merasa tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalnya.

"Aku suka restoran ini." Dia menatap berkeliing ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan kami, senyum di wajahnya adalah senyuman paling bahagia sejak aku membawanya ke kota ini. "Sangat imut. Dan aroma makanannya, luar biasa."

Semua yang ada di pusat kota Carmel memang bisa di katakan imut. Seperti negeri boneka, ada banyak pondok dimana-mana dan semuanya mungil, gang-gang sempit dan banyak jalan rahasia. Seperti negeri dongeng.

"Makanlah," aku mendorongnya untuk makan karena aku sudah lapar sekali. Aku memesan roti isi ayam sementara Jongin memesan Salad Ayam Asia. Aku menggigit makananku beberapa kali, sangat menikmatinya hingga aku melewatkan kebahagiaan murni di wajah Jongin ketika dia sedang menyantap makanannya.

Aku meletakkan rotiku di piring, benar-benar terpaku. Reaksiku terhadapnya benar-benar menggelikan. Tak membantu sama sekali, terlebih aku terangsang setengah mati, dan apapun yang di lakukannya membuatku panas.

Tapi tampaknya dia benar-benar menikmati saladnya. Matanya setengah tertutup dan ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Dia menjilat lidahnya, lidahnya yang berwarna merah muda terlihat dan itu menyiksaku, dan aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, nafsu makanku hilang seketika.

Nafsuku terhadap Jongin malah makin menjadi.

"Rasanya luar biasa. Dressing paling lezat yang pernah kurasakan." Dia memandangku, alisnya bertaut. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kupikir kau lapar?"

"Eh…" Kacau.

"Kau tak memakannya. Tidak suka?" Perhatiannya sangat menyentuh, tapi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan sandwich sialan ini, semua hal ini karena dia. Betapa aku menginginkannya.

Dan aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

Sekali saja, aku ingin menjalani hal ini dan tak perlu khawatir akan konsekuensinya. Kami tertarik pada satu sama lain. Dia tak punya prasangka apapun, begitupun aku. Masa laluku yang selalu menggangguku bisa tergantikan—setidaknya sementara waktu— dengan kenangan baru yang bisa kuciptakan bersama Jongin di sini.

"Sandwich-nya enak." Aku menggigitnya sekali untuk membuktikan ucapanku dan dia tersenyum menyetujui sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati saladnya.

Kemudian hal itu menyadarkanku, bahwa saat ini kami tengah kencan. Aku adalah pria berusia dua puluh tahun yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah hidup. Aku bermain Football, nilaiku bagus di kampus, gadis-gadis setengah-mati ingin jalan denganku, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam satu hubungan. Masa laluku membuatku tak tertarik melakukan hal-hal semacam itu dan aku sudah terlalu lama membiarkan masa laluku menguasai hidupku.

"Besok Thanksgiving," Jongin mengatakannya setelah dia menyesap es tehnya. "Apa keluargamu akan mengadakan perayaan khusus atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak juga." _Well_ , kami tak pernah merayakannya sejak kematian Seulgi, adikku. Topik yang berat untuk hari ini. "Tahun-tahun sebelumnya kami berlibur selama Thanksgiving."

"Betapa menyenangkan." Senyumnya manis tapi tak mencapai matanya. Dia mengatakan hal itu karena dia menyangka aku mengharapkannya berkata demikian. Dia telah menyaksikan betapa kacaunya keluargaku.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya.

"Di samping itu, sebagian besar keluarga Ayahku berada di pesisir timur. Ayahku berasal dari New York sebenarnya," lanjutku.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengusap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih kemudian menjatuhkannya di pangkuannya. Tatapanku jatuh di bibirnya. Bibirnya penuh, berwarna pink dan aku setengah-mati ingin mencicipinya lagi.

Seakan aku bangun pagi ini dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan seks. Sangat jelas, mengingat kemaluanku yang keras ketika aku bangun pagi hari tadi. Aku memimpikannya, kabut dimana-mana, gambaran kabur kami berdua yang kusut masai, dia melahap tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya. Menikmatinya, sebenarnya.

"Ya. Ibuku juga berasal dari sana." Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku juga tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Kau pernah kesana dan berkunjung?"

"Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak, tapi ya. Kakek nenekku tinggal di sebuah kawasan berbukit di Brooklyn. Kehidupan disana benar-benar berbeda." Aku ingin sekali kembali ke sana. Kakek nenekku masih hidup tapi sudah sangat tua hingga mungkin usianya tak akan lama lagi.

Tapi mereka tak begitu menyukai Jessica hingga kami jarang mengunjungi mereka.

"Aku akan senang sekali jika suatu saat bisa ke sana." Dia menghela nafas sedih. "Aku selalu ingin melihat kota New York."

"Itu adalah pengalaman luar biasa, pastinya." Aku berharap aku bisa mengajaknya. Bisa di katakan kini aku di penuhi keinginan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Menunjukkan segala hal yang selama ini tak bisa di raihnya dalam hidupnya.

"Beritahu aku sesuatu," Aku berkata setelah kami selesai makan dan menunggu pelayan datang mebawa tagihan.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Kekhawatiran melintas di matanya dan itu menyadarkanku. Kami memiliki lebih banyak kesamaan dari yang selama ini kupikirkan dan aku memperoleh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana kau memperoleh namamu?" Ketika dia mengerutkan keningnya, aku melanjutkan. "Jongin. Kau harus mengakuinya, namamu sedikit… tidak biasa."

"Oh…" Pipinya berubah menjadi merah jambu, sepertinya dia merasa malu, dan dia menatap meja. "Ibuku. Dia agak… berbeda. Ketika aku lahir, dia memandangku sekali dan mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah titisan Jiwa yang Bijak. Dugaanku dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku punya banyak hal untuk di ceritakan. Setidaknya, itu yang di katakannya ketika aku berumur sekitar lima tahun. Nenekku juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Jiwa yang Bijak, eh?" Aku mengamatinya dan mata hijau yang besar dan cemerlang itu balik menatapku. Dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari kebanyakan cewek seusianya yang kukenal. Dia juga telah melalui begitu banyak hal. Sepertinya dia mengurus banyak orang. Jadi, siapa yang mengurus Jongin? "Apakah kau punya banyak kisah untuk di ceritakan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, pipinya menggelap hingga berwarna merah. "Hidupku amat sangat membosankan."

"Aku meragukan itu." Aku baru tahu dia begitu misterius. Dia menunjukkan kesan seolah dia cewek tangguh dan tak peduli apapun, tapi aku punya perasaan dia memiliki sisi rentan dalam kepribadiannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah pertualangan seksku. Sungguh. Selain itu semuanya benar-benar membosankan. Tak ada hal yang bisa di ceritakan. Sebagian besar cerita yang berkembang di luar sana adalah kebohongan, sebenarnya." Bibirnya menipis pada satu garis lurus setelah pernyataan itu, begitu tipis hingga seolah menghilang seketika.

Aku sejenak di buat terkaget-kaget oleh perkataannya. Aku sedang berusaha mengenalnya, bukannya ingin membongkar masalah pribadinya ataupun kehidupan seksnya di masa lalu. Tentu saja aku belum siap mengarah ke sana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah suatu saat aku akan siap. "Aku tak peduli pada hal-hal itu."

"Tentu saja kau peduli, karena hal itu adalah alasan satu-satunya kau memilihku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu." Rasa sakit dalam suaranya terdengar jelas sekali. Dengan memilihnya, aku telah menyakiti cewek yang memang telah rusak ini. Kebenaran itu membuatku merasa seperti kotoran.

"Aku tak akan berbohong. Kau memang benar." Meraih ke seberang meja, aku mengambil tangannya dan menautkan jemari kami. Jemarinya ramping dan dingin. Aku meremasnya dengan harapan dia akan merasa hangat. "Tapi sekarang, aku merasa senang telah memilihmu."

Sekali lagi dia menatapku, matanya melebar dan membulat dan aku merasa seolah dia menelanjangi jiwaku. "Aku juga senang kau sudah memilihku," dia mengakui, suaranya sangat pelan hingga aku hampir tak mendengarnya.

Emosi mengalir membakar di dalam diriku dan aku susah payah menjaga semuanya tetap tenang dan terkendali diantara kami berdua. Kami berbincang hal-hal remeh, membayar tagihan dan aku hanya memikirkan dia. Betapa aku menginginkannya. Bagaimana dengan mudah dia masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan aku tak bisa membayangkannya menjauh.

Benar-benar gila.

Di tambah lagi, yang terjadi semalam mengenyahkan ketegangan diantara kami dan kami merasa lebih terbuka satu sama lain siang ini. Begitu terbuka sampai ketika kami meninggalkan kafe dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju ke tempat aku memarkir mobil, aku meraih tangannya dan dia membiarkanku menggandengnya.

Seperti pasangan sungguhan.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," Jongin bergumam dan aku menengadah memandang langit, menyadari awan mendung dan tebal menggantung di angkasa.

"Ya, kelihatannya." Rintik pertama jatuh tepat ketika aku mengatakannya dan dia tersenyum, kemudian tertawa, suaranya menderaku, membuatku tak karuan. Aku suka bunyi tawanya dan aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hujan berubah menjadi lebih deras dan kami berhenti, menatap satu sama lain. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tangannya dan kami mulai berjalan lebih cepat, seolah kami bisa kabur dari hujan yang yang turun kian deras. Hingga akhirnya kami terjebak di tengah-tengah hujan sangat deras, dan kami menggigil kedinginan.

"Tempat parkirnya masih jauh?" dia bertanya. Hujan turun sangat deras, hingga aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Tempatnya terlalu jauh." Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran umum, hingga kupikir aku tak perlu khawatir tarif parkirnya dan sekarang aku berharap aku tak melakukannya. Trotoarnya sudah lewat dan hujan turun semakin deras, sementara kami masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lagi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berteduh di sebuah toko dulu dan menunggu sebentar," dia menyarankan.

Sarannya boleh juga, tapi aku punya solusi yang lebih baik. Menariknya bersamaku, aku memasuki sebuah gang yang kutahu mengarah ke sebuah studio seni dan galeri. Lorong itu tertutupi seluruhnya, semak belukar yang lebat tumbuh di sepanjang sisinya hingga ke teralis di sekitar bangunan itu. Tempat itu gelap dan terlindungi dari hujan dan lampu-lampu kecil bertebaran di antara tanaman liar untuk persiapan musim liburan yang akan datang.

Benar-benar ajaib dan aku menyadari Jongin menatap dengan penasaran, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya melebar. Dia berbalik dan menatapku, rambut pirang panjangnya basah kuyup, pipinya penuh rintik hujan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghapus tetesan air hujan di pipinya dengan jempolku, dari pipi yang satu, dan pipi yang lainnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dia menekan bibirnya, matanya menatap tanah.

"Dingin?" gumamku. Aku di penuhi keinginan untuk selalu menyentuhnya, tetap menyentuhnya. Entah bagaimana, kini dia telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, memaksa matanya menatapku sekali lagi. "Tempat ini, begitu indah. Kau yakin tak apa-apa jika kita berlindung di sini sebentar?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku menariknya ke arahku karena aku tak bisa menahan dorongan itu, dan dia datang dengan senang hati, menatap ke bibirku. Kami membagi pikiran yang sama dan kenyataan itu membuatku lega. Dia juga menginginkannya, sama seperti aku menginginkannya.

Tapi dia sangat mungil, aku menjulang di atasnya dan aku menatap berkeliling, aku melihat sebuah bangku kayu rendah berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku meraih pinggangnya, membuatnya mencicit pelan dan aku menempatkannya di atas bangku itu, hingga kini dialah yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, jemarinya menekan kain kaosku yang basah.

"Membiarkanmu memulainya," kataku, berharap dia akan melakukannya. Sialan, aku ingin dia melakukannya. Sangat buruk, dan itu membunuhku. Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya, berharap dia tak memakai jins. Benar-benar berharap dia tak memakai apa-apa dan kami berada di sebuah tempat, kembali ke pavilliun, tubuhnya menyelip di bawahku dan kami menjelajahi tubuh satu sama lain dengan tangan dan mulut.

Bersama dengan Jongin membuatku merasa bebas. Kuharap aku menyadarinya lebih awal.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Sesuatu telah merubah diri Sehun sejak semalam. Jika sebelumnya dia begitu kaku dan penuh rahasia, hari ini dia lebih terbuka dan lebih bahagia dari yang pernah kulihat. Sejak kami datang ke kota ini, kami bicara, kami berjuang bersama, kami bicara lebih banyak, dan semua itu membuat kami menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Tapi, itu juga membuatku takut. Dia bisa saja kembali seperti semula. Sedetik sebelumnya dia begitu menawan, begitu tak tertahankan hingga seolah dia mencuri nafasku. Detik berikutnya dia begitu gelap dan menarik diri, begitu diam. Sangat menguras energi bersama dengan Sehun, tapi jika dia bersikap seperti ini, aku bisa melupakan semua drama itu dan bisa bersenang-senang bersamanya.

Hujan badai yang tak diduga-duga telah membuat kami basah kuyup dan menderita tapi aku tak peduli. Tidak ketika Sehun yang saat ini tengah mendongak menatapku, ketika mata birunya mengunci mataku. Wajahnya lembab karena air hujan dan rambutnya lepek, seperti halnya seluruh pakaiannya, begitupun denganku. Kami berada di sebuah lorong kecil di sebuah gang, di kelilingi teralis kayu yang di tumbuhi semak belukar yang lebat. Namun, semuanya tampak nyaman. Sebuah lampu natal mungil bersinar redup tak jauh dari tempat kami berada dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas kami yang semakin cepat.

Aku hanya berdua dengannya. Benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar, tak perlu khawatir ada orang yang akan melihat kami, atau apa yang mungkin mereka katakan. Kami bisa melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan tanpa perlu takut dengan penghakiman dan komentar-komentar sinis. Hanya ada aku, dia dan hujan, tanpa ada bayangan cewek-cewek yang sirik ataupun ibu tiri yang cemburu.

Mengamati wajahnya, aku menjalankan telunjukku dengan lembut di salah satu tulang pipinya, kemudian yang satunya. Dia tak bercukur pagi ini, hingga tanganku gatal ketika menyentuh pipinya yang kasar. Membuatku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika dia menggosok bagian tubuhku yang sensitif dengan pipinya yang kasar itu.

Aku gemetar hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Dia masih diam saja, hanya kedip samar di matanya menunjukkan dia sedikit terpengaruh dengan sentuhanku, yang makin lama makin berani. Aku menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan pelan, sepanjang lekuk bibir atasnya, kemudian bibir bawahnya yang penuh, dan aku berlama-lama menyentuh sudut bibirnya, mengusap rintik hujan kecil yang tersisa di wajahnya. Dia membuka bibirnya, menangkap jemariku dan aku terkesiap ketika merasakan dia menggigit jemariku dengan lembut, kemudian menjilatnya.

Tuhanku, dia membunuhku. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia begitu berani hari ini, aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku, tapi aku tak ingin menanyakan alasannya. Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkannya.

"Kau akan menciumku atau tidak?" dia bertanya setelah aku menarik jariku dari bibirnya. "Kau menyiksaku, tahu?"

"Mungkin aku menginginkannya." Aku merasa genit, nakal dan itu seimbang dengan seringai pelan yang muncul di wajahnya.

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di tengkukku dan memiringkan kepalaku, jemarinya mencengkram rambutku yang lembab. Aku menurunkan kepalaku, mulut kami bersentuhan tak kentara, dan itu memicu aliran listrik diantara kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menginginkannya, tapi aku memaksa diriku menahan diri. Aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Ada semacam sihir di ruangan ini yang menjalinkan mantranya di sekeliling kami dan aku belum ingin menghentikannya.

Aku ingin saat ini menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Bibir kami bertemu lagi dan lagi dalam ciuman paling murni, setiap kali bibirnya mengunci bibirku, perutku bergolak. Seluruh permukaan kulitku merinding dan aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, menyelipkan jemariku ke dalam rambut basahnya dan menariknya mendekat. Lengannya yang lain memeluk pinggangku dan dia menarikku lebih dekat lagi hingga badan kami yang basah seolah di rekatkan.

"Jongin." Dia membisikkan namaku, dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi dan aku membuka bibirku, bernafas padanya. Mulutnya begitu lembut dan manis, lidahnya hangat dan basah ketika bertautan dengan lidahku. Rasa terbakar perlahan di perutku terasa makin panas. Dan tetap panas hingga aku menjadi semakin rakus, sangat teransang hingga aku berharap aku bisa merobek bajuku dan mengusapkan tubuh telanjangku kepadanya.

Ciuman perlahan dan dalam bisa menjadi begitu panas, sangat dahsyat. Jemarinya sangat kuat mencengkram rambutku hingga terasa menyakitkan, namun aku tak peduli. Aku begitu ingin melahapnya dan aku menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin semua hal yang bisa di berikannya padaku.

Dia menghentikan ciuman terlebih dahulu dan aku menempelkan dahiku kepadanya, kami bernafas tak terkendali dan berisik di tengah kesunyian lorong. Hujan tampaknya telah berkurang, karena suaranya tak sekeras sebelumnya. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapatinya tengah menatapku.

"Apakah kita harus berlari untuk itu?" dia bertanya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Aku tak ingin dia melepaskanku. Dia memegangku dengan sangat kuat, aku merasa aman. Terlindungi. "Masih hujan."

"Tak sederas tadi."

"Kita akan basah kuyup," aku mengatakan dengan lemah.

"Kita sudah terlanjur basah kuyup." Dia menciumku, menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku ketika dia berbisik, "Aku ingin membawamu melewati hujan dan kembali ke pavilliun agar kita bisa benar-benar sendirian."

Jantungku berdebar keras dalam antisipasi ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Dan aku juga menginginkannya. "Oke," aku setuju dan mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati dia menurunkanku dari atas bangku, menempatkanku kembali di bawah naungan tubuh tingginya. Aku merasakan segalanya, tubuhnya yang keras, ototnya yang tegang, betapa besar pengaruhku padanya. Ini menggembirakan, mengetahui aku memiliki kekuatan yang besar terhadapnya saat ini.

Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, hal itu akan mengubah segalanya di antara kami berdua. Dan kali ini, aku ingin melakukannya. Tak ada penyesalan dalam seks jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi. Dia bukanlah salah satu dari cowok-cowok tanpa nama yang datang untuk menghilangkan rasa sepiku.

Kenyataan itu membuatku bahagia sekaligus takut.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Aku tak bisa menyetir kembali ke pavilliun dengan cukup cepat. Lalu lintas kacau balau, dengan hujan dan jalanan yang licin. Aku harus hati-hati, berkali-kali aku mendapati ban belakang mobilku selip di aspal ketika aku membelok di tikungan, dan aku menurunkan kecepatanku. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bersabar.

Tapi, dengan Jongin yang basah dan seksi duduk di bangku penumpang, tampak cukup lezat untuk di lahap, bersabar sangat sulit di lakukan.

Sesampainya kami di rumah, aku keluar dari truk dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hujan benar-benar telah berkurang, walaupun gerimis masih tersisa dan aku tak yakin ada orang di rumah.

Sial, aku juga tak begitu peduli. Aku begitu bersemangat mengajak Jongin masuk ke rumah, aku tak bisa benar-benar menatap lurus.

Dia terkikik ketika aku memapahnya ke dalam paviliun dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya dengan suara yang memberiku kepuasan penuh. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu kami. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku harus membuat Jongin telanjang. HARUS. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Aku menekannya ke dinding di samping pintu depan dan menjepitkan tanganku di rambutnya, menciumnya hingga kami berdua menjadi gila karena gairah. Pinggul kami menempel, saling mendorong satu sama lain, dan pakaiannya yang basah membuatku gila maka aku meraih tepian bajunya dan dengan perlahan mencoba melepasnya.

"Kau mencoba melucuti pakaianku?" Dia menggodaku, aku suka suara tawanya, penuh dengan kasih sayang dan aku mengangguk, tak ingin mengatakan apapun karena aku takut akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Dia mendorong dadaku hingga aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mundur, dan memandangnya sambil menahan nafas ketika dia meraih bajunya dan dengan perlahan mengangkatnya ke atas… ke atas lagi hingga dia melepasnya dari kepalanya dan dengan jemarinya membuangnya ke lantai. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan bra berwarna pink pucat dengan renda hitam, payudaranya memenuhi bra itu dan sialan, aku hanya ingin melepaskan bra itu jadi aku bisa menyentuhnya.

Matanya bersinar mengundangku lagi jadi aku mendekat dengan senang hati, menikmati bibirnya, tanganku mengelus sisi tubuhnya. Tanganku semakin dekat dengan bra yang menutupi putingnya, dan di sanalah aku, menggenggamnya, mengelus kain branya dengan jempolku, dan dia mengerang pelan sebagai balasannya.

Aku mendengarnya membisikkan namaku ketika aku mencium lehernya dan dia bergetar di bawah ciumanku. Aku meninggalkan bekas lidahku di kulitnya, menikmati aromanya, caranya meleleh dalam pelukanku dan tanganku mencari-cari di balik punggungnya, meraba-raba kaitan branya hingga akhirnya branya terlepas dengan mudah.

Tanganku gemetar karena tegang dan aku mundur selangkah darinya, mengusap lembut rambutnya, pipinya. Kami saling memandang, aku melihat bagaimana tali branya jatuh dengan pelan, menunjukkan tubuhnya kepadaku untuk pertama kali.

Nafas berhenti di tenggorokanku dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandangnya. Dia benar-benar cantik, dengan puting merah muda terindah yang pernah ku lihat, dan aku menyentuhnya di sana, jempolku menyentuh salah satu puting membentuk lingkaran, kemudian ke puting yang lainnya.

Dia mendesis sembari menutup matanya, tangannya berpegangan pada dinding, dadanya melengkung ke depan. Aku bersandar di atasnya dan mencium tulang selangkanya berulang-ulang, kemudian dadanya, puncak payudaranya dan lembah di antara dua puncaknya. Aku menggodanya, dan menggoda diriku sendiri dan sialan, aku merasa aku akan meledak.

Ketika akhirnya aku menyelipkan putingnya yang keras diantara bibirku, dia mencengkram rambutku dengan tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya menegang ketika aku memainkan lidahku memutar dan memutar di kulitnya. Dia terengah-engah, begitupun aku dan aku berharap aku tak memulai hal ini di sini. Seharusnya aku bisa menunggu hingga kami berdua tiba di tempat tidur.

"Sehun," bisiknya, suaranya menyebut nama lengkapku membuatku berhenti seketika, seolah di siram air es dan sebuah kenangan seketika menderaku.

 _Biarkan aku menyentuhmu Sehun, aku tahu kau akan menyukainya. Akan sangat sempurna diantara kita berdua. Kumohon, Sehun. Aku tahu bagaimana memuaskanmu…_

Aku melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan berputar membelakanginya, nafasku terengah. Kepalaku berputar, memori lama tercampur dengan memori baru…

"Sehun, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada Jongin, menatapnya ketika dia mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding dan mendekat padaku, payudaranya memantul-mantul ketika dia melangkah, ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan perhatian. Aku telah mengacaukannya. Aku membiarkan masa laluku membayangiku kini, sialan, dan mungkin juga seluruh masa depanku dan aku penuh dengan amarah yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Ini tak seharusnya terjadi, tidak seperti ini, dan tidak hari ini. Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, lidahku terasa kaku.

Dia menjangkauku, tangannya menyentuhku dan aku menarik tanganku dari pegangannya, rasanya seperti dia baru saja membakarku. "Sehun." Suaranya berubah menjadi keras, membawaku kembali ke masa laluku dan aku kembali menggoyangkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan hal menjijikan itu, tapi tak berhasil.

"Jangan menutup dirimu terhadapku, Hun. Jangan melarikan diri seperti ini. Beritahu aku apa masalahnya." Dia memohon padaku, dan aku bersumpah melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi.

Jika baginya semua hal ini sudah cukup buruk, maka tunggu saja hingga dia tahu kenyataannya.

"Aku—aku tak bisa melakukan ini." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku berbalik dan kabur ke kamarku, menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya. Aku begitu menginginkannya bersamaku sama seperti halnya aku ingin dia menjauh, sangat jauh. Aku penuh dengan kontradiksi dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hidupku. Mungkin memang akan lebih baik jika aku tetap sendiri.

Aku tak bisa terus hidup seperti ini, membiarkan—wanita itu mengendalikanku lagi, seperti yang di lakukannya dulu, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan reaksiku. Aku butuh bantuan. Aku seperti ronsokan dan aku butuh seseorang menyelamatkanku sebelum terlambat.

Ketakutan berdesir di punggungku ketika aku menanggalkan pakaianku, meninggalkan tumpukan basah di lantai. Aku mengabaikan ereksiku yang menegang penuh amarah. Aku benar-benar keras, kemaluanku rasanya sangat sakit, tapi aku tak akan menyentuh diriku sendiri, tak peduli betapa aku akan sangat lega ketika aku selesai. Seharusnya aku bersama Jongin saat ini, bukannya tenggelam dalam kenangan keparat itu.

Dia masih menggedor pintu, memintaku mengijinkannya masuk. Aku berbalik dan menatap pintu yang tertutup, jantungku berdegup sangat keras dan suaranya memenuhi kepalaku, hingga aku tak bisa mendengarkan hal lainnya. Aku bernafas begitu cepat, seolah aku baru saja berlari sejauh seratus mil tanpa henti dan kemaluanku sangat keras, hingga kupikir aku akan meledak. Aku panas, seperti sedang demam.

Kepalaku berputar.

Sialan.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku menjinjit dan meraih bagian atas kusen pintu, akhirnya aku menemukan salah satu dari kunci ajaib yang bisa membuka segala macam kunci itu. Mengambilnya dan aku menjejalkan bagian tipis metal itu ke kunci pintu dan memutarnya, bersyukur ketika pintu membuka dengan suara klik dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Memasuki tempat pribadi Sehun ketika dengan jelas dia melarangku masuk. Tapi caranya bereaksi membuatku takut setengah mati, dan aku juga sangat khawatir, aku tahu aku harus mengikutinya dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh dengan keputusasaan ketika dia menjauh dariku dan aku tak yakin apa yang mengganggunya.

Aku sangat takut untuk mengetahui apa masalahnya tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini. Untuk Sehun.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihatnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, benar-benar telanjang bulat dan sejenak, aku tertegun. Tubuhnya sangat indah, maha karya seni yang maskulin. Bahunya yang bidang, punggungnya yang halus dengan otot yang lentur dan bokongnya yang terlihat sekeras baja. Seluruh tubuhku berteriak ingin merasakan dirinya, bergerak bersamanya, tapi aku tahu bukan itu yang di butuhkannya saat ini.

"Sehun," bisikku, suaraku pecah, hampir separah hatiku.

Dia berputar pelan, wajahnya penuh dengan penderitaan dan perasaan terhina. "Seharusnya kau pergi."

"Biarkan aku membantumu." Aku baru akan mendekatinya tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah Jongin, aku tak mau kau melihatku seperti ini." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan pandanganku jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia sedang ereksi, ereksinya sangat besar, dan aku tak tahu apa yang telah mengacaukan sesuatu yang tampaknya—tak di ragukan lagi—akan menjadi momen paling indah di antara kami berdua, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Kau tak bisa mendorongku pergi." Aku tahu itu yang sekarang sedang di lakukannya, dan itu yang akan selalu dia lakukan. Aku menolak membiarkannya melakukan itu padaku. Aku akan tetap di tempatku dan akan benar-benar membantunya.

Aku ingin menempel padanya.

"Kau tak menginginkanku," bisiknya, suaranya tajam. "Tidak seperti ini. Aku tak bisa… kau tak ingin terlibat denganku ketika aku seperti ini."

"Kumohon, Hun." Aku memohon padanya dan aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini. Aku tak pernah merendahkan diriku, aku mencoba dengan susah payah menjaga harga diriku. Tapi melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya dan aku juga tak ingin dia mendorongku pergi. Aku merasa saat ini hanya akulah yang di milikinya. "Beritahu aku apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa pergi." Dia berbalik dan menjauh dariku dan aku berlari mengejarnya, menarik lengannya dan mencegah dia beranjak lebih jauh.

"Tidak." Mataku bertubrukan dengannya dan aku bertahan di tempatku, meskipun aku tahu aku pasti kelihatan menggelikan, setengah telanjang dan lepek karena hujan. "Aku tak akan pergi."

Pandangannya jatuh pada dadaku yang telanjang dan berlama-lama menatapnya. Putingku mengeras karena tatapan tajamnya yang terang-terangan dan aku berjalan ke arahnya seolah aku tak bisa menahan diri. Tubuhku menghianatiku walaupun aku berusaha setengah mati bertingkah seolah dia tak mempengaruhiku. Apapun yang terjadi diantara kami berdua bukan lagi tentang seks. Sehun menginginkan kenyamanan. Penerimaanku.

"Kau gemetaran," dia bergumam, meraih rambut basahku. Dia mengusapnya diantara jemarinya, matanya masih terkunci di dadaku. "Kau harus mengganti baju basah ini."

Seolah dengan perlahan dia mulai kembali padaku, kembali dari sisi gelap, sisi sunyi tempatnya bersembunyi. Ekspresinya lebih cerah, matanya tak melebar dan penuh dengan teror. Suaranya terdengar biasa dan dia tak gemetar lagi.

Aku tak yakin apa yang di inginkannya dariku, tapi apapun itu, akan akan menyerahkannya dengan senang hati.

Semuanya…

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 _ **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin_

 _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel berjudul sama karya_ _ **Monica Murphy**_

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Love's tendrils round the heart doth twine, as round the oak doth cling the vine."_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ke-4,_ _09:49 PM_

 **Oh Sehun**

Kami di tempat tidurku, tubuh Jongin membungkusku, kami berdua telanjang bulat walaupun kami tak saling menyentuh untuk seks selain hanya saling menempelkan tubuh. Seperti inilah kami jatuh tertidur. Dia masih tertidur, sementara aku telah terbaring selama satu jam tanpa bisa terlelap, pikiranku berpacu dengan kemungkinan aku bisa memilikinya.

Dia memilih tak bergeming ketika aku memperlihatkan sisi terburukku dan mencoba sekuat tenaga mendorongnya menjauh. Aku harus memujinya karena hal itu, walaupun aku benar-benar tak menginginkannya melihatku dalam keadaan memalukan itu. Melihatku seperti itu, rusak parah dan gamang dan kacau balau, tentunya aku terlihat seperti idiot baginya. Atau setidaknya, seperti anak cengeng yang tak bisa melakukan seks—sialan, hanya dengan dugaan tersebut, dia bisa berpikir yang bukan-bukan dan hal itu akan mengacaukan hidupku selamanya.

Tapi, dia bahkan tak mengedipkan matanya. dia terus berbicara padaku dengan tenang, dengan suara lembutnya hingga akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah. Dia mendorongku ke arah tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga ke daguku, dengan telanjang dada, dia benar-benar tak sopan. Membuatku terpesona dengan pemandangan dadanya yang telanjang ketika dia membungkuk di atasku dan mengecup dahiku.

Walaupun tadi aku begitu panik ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan nama lengkapku—yang mengingatkanku pada masa laluku yang masih terlalu sulit untuk kulupakan—aku ingin dekat dengannya. Aku ingin merasakannya di tubuhku, aku tahu dia akan membuatku nyaman.

Juga akan menyiksaku, tapi kupikir aku bisa menghadapinya.

Jadi, ketika dia mencoba meninggalkanku, aku menarik lengannya dan memintanya tinggal. Aku tak ingin sendirian dengan pikiran dan kenanganku. Aku melihat pandangan enggan di matanya tapi dia tinggal juga, membuka bajunya yang basah dan pemandangan tubuh rampingnya yang telanjang membuat mulutku kering.

Dia naik ke tempat tidurku dan aku menariknya mendekat. Memeluknya dengan lenganku, dia di depanku dan kami tertidur dengan suara hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar. Aku tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku merasa begitu puas, bersama gadis yang begitu hangat dan cantik di pelukanku, kulit kami menempel, nafas kami seirama, tanganku berada di kulit perutnya yang lembut.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku terbaring terlentang dengan dia berada di pelukanku, aromanya, rambutnya yang masih lembab berada di seluruh wajahku, kupikir aku tengah bermimpi karena aromanya sangat harum. Lalu aku menyadari segalanya terlalu nyata dan aku tak bergerak sedikitpun karena takut akan mengganggu tidurnya hingga dia akan meninggalkanku.

Pada saat ini, aku tak ingin dia menjauh dariku.

Dengan perlahan aku menyentuh lembut rambutnya dengan jemariku, dengan menahan nafas. Dia beringsut mendekat, wajahnya menekan lembut dadaku, bibirnya mengusap kulitku, membuatku mengeras seketika. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar, kamar ini benar-benar di selimuti kegelapan dan aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya.

Dan aku tak pernah benar-benar merasakan apa-apa selama bertahun-tahun.

Dia terbangun perlahan, aku tahu itu terjadi, bagaimana tarikan nafasnya berubah, ketika dia mencoba menjauh dariku. Kulingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuhnya, memeluknya, tak mengatakan apa-apa karena aku khawatir aku akan mengacaukan segalanya dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Alih-alih menarik diri menjauh, dia menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dekat, bibirnya menekan leherku. Dan dia menciumku di sana, dengan perlahan, lembut dan sekujur tubuhku di penuhi sensasi tergelitik, membuatku menggigil. Aku bersumpah aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum dan aku mengencangkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, berusaha menyentuh sebanyak mungkin kulit telanjangnya dengan jemariku.

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang tengah kulakukan kini, atau apa yang sebenarnya ingin ku capai, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menangani hal ini. Dalam kegelapan, bersama Jongin. Tak ada kenangan yang menghantuiku, yang ada hanyalah saat ini. Jongin dalam pelukanku, rambut panjangnya menggelitik kulitku, nafasnya yang hangat di telingaku. Dia menggigit pelan daun telingaku dan aku tersentak, desisan kecil lolos dari mulutku dan itu terdengar seperti tawa.

"Geli?" bisiknya dan aku mengangguk, masih takut mengatakan apapun, menikmati suaranya yang manis, menenggelamkanku di dalamnya. Aku tak pernah tertawa ketika berhubungan seks sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah menganggap seks sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Lebih seperti sebuah akhir…

Atau rahasia yang memalukan, dan penuh rasa bersalah…

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat," bisiknya sembari beringsut sehingga dia benar-benar berada di atasku. Selimut tebal masih menutupi tubuh kami berdua dan kehangatan tubuhnya terasa di kulitku, seperti sebuah kepompong di dalam surga pribadi kami.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa memandangku.." Aku terkejut betapa pujiannya membuatku merasa sangat gembira.

"Oh, aku sudah melihatmu, dan aku bisa merasakanmu.." Tangannya dimana-mana, menjelajahi tubuhku, mengelusku. "Semua otot ini, Sehun. Tak ada lemak sedikitpun di badanmu." Aku bisa mendengar nada memuja dalam suaranya dan aku tahu dia menikmati menggodaku seperti ini.

"Mungkin saja itu tidak benar.." Aku tersedak di kata terakhir karena tiba-tiba saja dia beranjak turun dari tubuhku, dan berbaring di sampingku. Jemarinya mengelus pelan dadaku, sepanjang otot-ototku, kemudian beralih mengelus perutku, membuatnya gemetar. Aku keras setengah mati dan menderita karenanya, dan aku tak akan meminta sesuatu lebih dari apa yang bersedia di berikannya.

Aku takut, takut setengah mati berhubungan seks dengannya karena aku khawatir akan mengacaukan segalanya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, kenangan-kenangan itu akan datang dan menguasaiku, sesuatu yang tak bisa kuterima.

Apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu telah membayangi seluruh hidupku. Merusak hidupku. Aku lelah membiarkan hal itu mengatur kehidupanku.

Benar. Benar. Lelah.

Tangannya menjauh dari kemaluanku dan aku benafas dengan lega… dan sedikit kecewa. Aku akan memberikan apa saja agar bisa merasakan tangannya di tubuhku. Aku merasakan kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan untuk bisa terhubung dengannya, aku meremas payudaranya dengan telapak tanganku dan menengadahkan wajahnya, menciumnya. Bukan ciuman manis dan lembut kali ini. Aku mencumbunya habis-habisan, minum dari bibirnya, menghisap lidahnya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan kami dimana-mana, menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing, bergerak ke tempat-tempat paling pribadi dengan setiap sentuhan jemari kami dan aku merasakan genggamannya di tubuhku. Tangannya bergetar, aku bergetar.

Aku menggeram ketika sentuhannya di kemaluanku menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa, dan itu membuatnya lebih berani lagi. Dia meremas kemaluanku lagi dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya naik turun, jemarinya yang mungil itu bekerja dengan sangat cepat, dan aku di penuhi perasaan butuh yang luar biasa. Aku menciumnya lagi, kehilangan diriku dalam rasa bibirnya, dalam tangannya dan aku kini merasakan sensasi luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhku.

Dia membisikkan namaku diantara bibirku, tangannya yang sibuk menjadi lebih sibuk lagi dan aku menggeram, untuk ke sekian kalinya, menggerakkan pinggulku seirama dengan sentuhannya. Pertarungan di mulai di dalam benakku, dengan orgasme yang kian dekat dan aku berusaha menahan dorongan itu.

Ini tidak benar. Kau harusnya malu. Kau harusnya mual akan apa yang kini kau lakukan. Kau menjijikkan.

Aku mengusir suara rengekan di dalam kepalaku dan mengingat diriku bahwa ini adalah Jongin. Jongin yang cantik, manis dan tegar. Bahwa yang sedang kami lakukan ini, apa yang tengah kami bagi terhadap satu sama lain, bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan. Tak ada yang salah diantara dua orang yang ingin mendekatkan diri, dan memberikan kepuasan kepada satu sama lain.

Walaupun sulit untukku mempercayai hal itu sepenuhnya.

Tangannya berhenti dan dia menjauh dari ciumanku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia bahkan mempertanyakannya dan itu mengacaukan pikiranku. Dan juga membuatku merasa menjadi pengecut sialan. Aku sudah akan menjauh dan pegangannya di kemaluanku menjadi semakin kencang, membuatku sedikit panik. Aku tak akan kemana-mana dengan pegangan mautnya di bagian tubuhku yang paling pribadi.

"Sehun, dengar… Aku hanya… Aku punya perasaan kalau ini tak mudah bagimu. Bermesraan…" Dia terdengar ragu-ragu, tak yakin dan dia melonggarkan pegangannya, jempolnya membuat lingkaran di bagian paling ujung tubuhku, lagi… dan lagi.

Aku akan meledak. Dengan cepat. Aku meraihnya, merengkuh kepalanya dengan tanganku dan aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Dengan hormat.

Aku tak ingin saat-saat ini berakhir. Dan aku tak ingin dia semakin dekat. Dia sudah terlibat begitu dalam denganku, aku takut jika dia tahu apa yang kusembunyikan jauh-jauh di dalam diriku, aku bukanlah orang yang akan di harapkannya. Bahwa aku tak akan menjadi laki-laki yang dicarinya.

"Aku menginginkan ini," aku memberitahunya ketika akhirnya aku menghentikan ciumanku. Tangannya telah menjauh dari ereksiku tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya. Menginginkannya. Mengharapkannya membawaku ke tahapan selanjutnya, di tempat dimana aku akhirnya bisa melupakan segalanya, walaupun hanya sesaat. "Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu, Jongin."

Aku mengucapkan namanya untuk membuatku tetap sadar. Untuk mengingatkanku bahwa ini kulakukan bersama Jongin. Gadis yang menjadi sumber kebahagian dalam hidupku. Gadis yang kepadanya aku telah jatuh cinta…

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Tubuh Sehun telah menjadi begitu besar dan keras hingga kuyakin dia sangat kesakitan sekarang. Itu adalah bagian dari alasan aku menyentuhnya. Aku tak bisa mengelak. _Well_ , itu dan aku harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukannya. Apakah dia akan mendorongku menjauh kali ini? Aku ingin memberinya kepuasan karena kebahagiannya perlahan menjadi kebahagiaanku dan aku bisa membantunya mengenyahkan apapun yang menjadi masalah baginya dalam melakukan seks, dan semua itu sepadan.

Aku berharap lampunya menyala, agar aku bisa melihatnya, tapi aku punya firasat dia belum siap untuk itu.

Aku merasa sangat kesakitan di selangkanganku dan kupikir aku bisa mati karena menginginkannya. Aku berharap aku bisa membuatnya memasukiku… tapi aku tak ingin terlalu memaksa. Berpikir bahwa kali ini aku adalah pihak yang lebih agressif sudah membuatku sangat malu tapi sepertinya dia memiliki semacam rahasia yang aku harap bisa kukorek darinya suatu hari nanti, walaupun aku tak tahu seberapa parah hal itu akan menggangguku.

Dan tentu saja apapun itu, pasti akan sangat mengganggu.

Sehun membisikkan namaku dan aku menciumnya. Mengayuhnya, meremasnya lebih kencang, menggerakkan tanganku lebih cepat lagi. Jika malam ini aku akan melayaninya hanya dengan tanganku, maka tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup gembira mengingat akhirnya kami berdua melakukan sesuatu yang sangat khas… remaja. Kami dua orang dewasa yang telanjang di tempat tidur, sendirian di rumah raksasa ini dan kami bisa bercinta habis-habisan dimanapun kami menginginkannya. Dia bisa memasukiku di kamar manapun di rumah ini, di teras luar, dimanapun, dan aku akan mengijinkannya, dan aku amat sangat menginginkannya.

Kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih di kursi belakang mobil di parkiran, di bagian belakang bioskop, mencoba mendapatkan satu sama lain sebelum jam tengah malam berakhir.

Geraman pelan lolos dari bibirnya dan dia bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tegang pada saat-saat menggantung itu sebelum kemudian dia benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping dalam kepuasan. Dia datang, dalam genggaman jemariku ketika aku masih menggenggamnya erat-erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pinggulnya menghentak-hentak. Gelombang kepuasan memenuhiku dan aku mendongak untuk menciumnya dan menautkan lidah kami, tersenyum ketika dia melepas ciumanku dan melepaskan geraman kecil gemetar.

Menjauh darinya, aku turun dari tempat tidur tanpa kata menuju ke kamar mandi di seberang ruangan. Aku menyalakan lampu, bayanganku di cermin menatapku dan aku berhenti dan melihatnya sejenak.

Mataku berbinar, pipiku merona dan bibirku bengkak karena ciumannya yang mematikan. Seluruh tubuhku bersemu merah jambu dan putingku mengeras.

Aku berharap Sehun bisa melihatku. Bahwa kami tak perlu di selimuti kegelapan. Atau… apakah gelap membuatnya lebih mudah baginya?

Mendorong pikiran-pikiran murung dari kepalaku, aku membasuh tanganku, mematikan keran dan mencoba setengah mati meratakan rambutku. Rambutku benar-benar kacau balau. Bergelombang di sekitar wajahku dan aku menyalahkan hujan.

Aku juga menyalahkan laki-laki yang mencengkramkan jemarinya di kepalaku, membuatku terdiam sementara dia terus menciumiku tanpa belas kasihan.

Dia masih terbaring di tempat aku meninggalkannya. Aku memandangi siluetnya ketika aku memasuki kamar, berpikir setidaknya dia masih bernafas. Aku menuju ke arahnya, memanjat tempat tidur, dan aku berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jongin…" dia baru akan memulainya ketika aku menyuruhnya diam, mendongak menatap wajahnya dan meletakkan jariku di bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Mungkin kau akan mengacaukannya," Aku bergumam dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum lemah diantara jemariku.

Puas karena aku tahu dia tak akan mengatakan apapun yang bisa menghancurkan saat-saat ini, aku berbaring di sampingnya dan menarik selimut menutupi kami berdua. Meskipun tubuhku masih bergetar, aku sangat lelah dan gagasan tidur meringkuk di pelukan Sehun sangat sulit untuk di tolak. Maka aku mendekat padanya, menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya yang sekeras batu, dan aku bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Jemarinya kembali berada di rambutku, bibirnya menyapu pelan dahiku. Perasaan puas yang luar biasa memenuhiku, begitu kuat dan memabukkan dan aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan jemariku mengelus kulitnya pelan.

"Aku tahu besok hari raya Thanksgiving dan semuanya, jadi seharusnya aku menyimpan percakapan ini untuk besok. Tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal ini di depan orang tuaku jadi aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, apa yang membuatku sangat bersyukur," dia berbisik diantara rambutku, suaranya yang rendah, dan dalam menenangkanku, meredakan ketakutanku, dia seolah berharap aku tak terlalu lelah untuk berbincang.

Aku membuka mataku, memandang kegelapan yang tak terjamah mataku. "Apa yang sangat membuatmu bersyukur?" Aku bertanya, nafasku terkunci di tenggorokanku. Aku ingin tahu, sekaligus ngeri mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Dia terdiam sejenak, seolah dia tengah mengumpulkan keberanian dan hatiku mengencang. "Kau. Berada di sini, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bagaimana kau memperlakukanku sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk mendorongmu menjauh," suaranya serak dan dia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku bersyukur kau ada di sini."

Aku tak mengatakan apapun dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan syukurlah diapun demikian, dalam menit-menit yang sunyi. Tenggorokanku seolah tersumbat oleh semacam emosi asing yang tak kukenali, aku mencoba menelan dengan susah payah, mencoba menyingkirkannya tapi tak ada gunanya. Lengannya yang berotot masih membungkus tubuhku dengan kencang, aku merasa seolah aku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bernafas dan dengan tangisan kecil aku meluncur turun dan menjauh dari pelukannya, turun dari tempat tidur.

Aku berdiri di kedua kakiku, mendengarnya bangun, selimut tersibak karena gerakannya. "Jongin, ada apa?"

Sekarang aku yang panik dan aku benci itu. Aku merasa buruk. Dia tak meminta aku memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk, seperti sekarang ini. Dia hanya mencoba membuka hatinya dan mengatakan dia bersyukur untukku dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk kabur. Takut akan apa yang di katakannya dan betapa luar biasa kedengarannya, jika saja semuanya nyata.

Tapi itu bukan kenyataannya. Dia hanya terbawa suasana, seperti halnya diriku dan aku tak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang sebenarnya dan mana yang pura-pura. Aku tahu dia masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia ingin kami kelihatan seperti sungguhan dan sangat mudah berpikir kami akan bisa bekerja sama ketika kami hanya berdua saja, berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan sebenarnya.

Ketika kami kembali ke dunia nyata, kami akan menyadari betapa kami berbeda. Bahwa sangat mustahil kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku tak cukup bagus menjadi pasangan dari Oh Sehun.

"Aku—Aku ingin mandi." Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin melakukannya. Gagasan membasuh tubuhku dengan air hangat, sekaligus emosiku yang bergemuruh di dalam diriku, luar biasa menarik dan aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Baiklah." Dia berdehem lagi dan aku penasaran apakah dia menyadari betapa aku merasa sangat tak nyaman. Dia harus menyadarinya. "Apakah… Apakah kau akan kembali ke sini dan tidur bersamaku ketika kau selesai?"

Dia mengerahkan segala upayanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu, bisa kupastikan dari nada suaranya."Tentu saja." Aku berbohong, merasa sangat buruk. Aku manusia yang benar-benar jahat, membohonginya seperti itu. Aku benci pembohong. Dan aku sangat benci diriku sendiri, karena aku hanya membohongi diri sendiri, berpikir Sehun akan bisa, entah bagaimana, merasakan sesuatu terhadapku.

Aku kabur dari kamarnya dan bersembunyi di kamar mandi, mandi dengan air yang paling panas yang bisa kutahan. Aku menggosok kulitku hingga merah dan lecet, uap di kamar mandi yang sempit dan udara yang panas membuatku pening. Air mata membanjiri mukaku karena aku menangis seperti orang gila, tanpa suara dan membuat tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini atau kenapa aku ingin sekali menjauh dari Sehun. Aku tak menyesali apapun yang telah kulakukan untuknya, bagaimana aku menyentuhnya dan membuatnya puas. Lepas. Jika sentuhanku membantunya menghapus, sekecil apapun hal yang menghantuinya itu, aku bahagia bisa melakukannya. Setidaknya dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi reaksiku terhadap semua ini amat sangat konyol. Aku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak pernah ingin bergantung pada Sehun. Tapi kini sudah terlambat. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Pelan tapi pasti aku telah bergantung padanya dan jika aku tidak berhenti segera, hatiku akan terpaut sangat jauh kepadanya, dan aku akan sangat menderita ketika tiba saatnya kami berpisah.

Aku bernafas dengan gemetar ketika aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan tergesa mengeringkan badanku. Aku menyelinap kembali ke kamarku dan memakai padanan kaus tua dan baju hangat, kemudian menenggelamkan diriku ke tempat tidurku yang sedingin es, tubuhku yang masih panas gemetar karena perbedaan suhu udara, di dalam kamar yang membeku ini.

Aku benar-benar lelah dan kering secara emosional, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar tertidur nyenyak sepanjang sisa malam itu, bergoyang dan berbalik arah, berpikir tentang Sehun yang sendirian di kamar sebelah. Aku meninggalkannya, aku telah mengecewakannya.

Aku tak lebih baik dari ibuku.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku menangis.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"The more I push you away, the more I want you to push back."_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ke-5 (Thanksgiving),_ _12:55 AM_

 **Kim Jongin**

"Ibu tidak memasak makan malam untuk Thanksgiving?" Aku bertanya tak percaya, berkutat dengan keinginan kabur ke luar dan menghisap sebatang rokok. Ketegangan yang kurasakan membuatku letih dan tanganku masih saja gemetaran, tapi aku hanya punya dua batang rokok yang tersisa dalam bungkusan rahasiaku. Bungkusan itu masih penuh ketika aku tiba di tempat ini. Aku ingin menyimpan sisanya.

"Tidak. Dia biang padaku ada daging kalkun beku di freezer, daging itu katanya di beli di Marie Callender's, jika aku ingin makan itu. Sebaliknya, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Taehyung terdengar jijik dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. "Taruhan dia sekarang pasti sedang ke luar kota bersama Larry. Larry punya seorang putri dan mereka mungkin saja sedang makan kalkun bersama dan sebagainya."

Sangat tak bisa dipercaya, seharusnya tak jadi masalah jika ibuku membawa Taehyung bersamanya. Dia adalah putranya. Aku di cekam perasaan bersalah karena tak bersama Taehyung saat ini, tapi itu sudah biasa terjadi kan? Aku mulai berpikir bahwa semua uang di dunia ini tak sepadan dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. Hatiku sedang compang camping, pikiran lamban dan sekarang adik lelakiku di telantarkan secara terang-terangan pada hari libur yang biasanya ibu kami akan sangat senang merayakannya bersama kami.

Walaupun kami hanya merayakannya bertiga sejak kakek nenekku meninggal hanya berselang beberapa bulan ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun, ibuku selalu memasak besar-besaran untuk merayakan Thanksgiving dan mengundang semua orang yang bisa di pikirnya. Kadang-kadang dia mengundang kekasihnya saat itu. Di waktu yang lain, teman-teman nongkrongnya di bar, orang-orang kesepian yang tak punya keluarga untuk merayakan hari itu bersama.

Ibuku mungkin punya banyak kesalahan—dan dia benar-benar punya berjuta kesalahan—tapi dia selalu mencoba membawa keceriaan pada hari raya. Dia sepertinya tak ingin melihat seseorang sedih dan kesepian pada hari itu.

Merengut, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekarang dia menelantarkan putranya sendirian. Tak pernah bersusah payah menguhubungi putrinya. Terkadang aku berpikir dia lebih peduli pada teman-teman minumnya daripada orang-orang yang di lahirkannya.

"Kuharap aku ada disana." Aku memelankan suaraku, terlebih aku kini berada di rumah utama dan siapa tahu ada mata-mata yang mencoba mengawasi tingkah lakuku. Aku tak akan heran jika memang ada. "Tak seharusnya kau menghabiskan hari raya seorang diri."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ketegaran palsunya membunuhku. Taehyung selalu saja bertingkah sok tangguh seperti itu. Aku menduga itu pasti melelahkannya, seperti hal itu membuatku lelah. "Ibunya Jungkook mengundangku makan bersama. Kupikir aku akan ke rumah mereka selama sejam atau lebih. Jungkook mengatakan mereka akan makan sekitar jam tiga. Seharusnya ibunya pasti sudah memasak pie labu yang enaknya setengah mampus."

"Jangan mengumpat." Hatiku sedikit lebih ringan dan aku berencana akan mengirimkan kartu ucapan terima kasih, hadiah atau apapun yang bisa kudapatkan kepada ibunya Jungkook ketika aku pulang. "Aku senang kau punya tempat untuk pergi."

"Aku juga," dia berhenti sejenak sebelum dia berujar dalam suara rendah, "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku bersusah payah menelan gumpalan yang menekan tenggorokanku. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi aku akan pulang sabtu malam, aku janji. Ayo kita melakukan sesuatu yang seru hari minggu, ok? Mungkin kita bisa pergi nonton film." Kami tak pernah nonton bersama, tiket bioskop luar biasa mahal, walaupun tiket pertunjukan siang, tapi aku tak peduli. Kami perlu pasokan kesenangan dalam kehidupan kami. Terlalu banyak pertunjukan kasih sayang di keluarga Kim dan kami berdua butuh menjauh dari itu semua ketika aku kembali.

"Aku akan suka itu, Kai. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat hari Thanksgiving."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat hari Thanksgiving, sayang." Aku menekan tombol untuk memutuskan percakapan dan berbalik dan mendapati Jessica berdiri tak sampai lima kaki jauhnya dari tempatku, alisnya yang di lukis sempurna terangkat tinggi sekali hingga aku khawatir mereka akan terbang dari mukanya yang terlalu-cantik, sekaligus terlalu-angkuh itu.

" _Well_. Apakah suaramu tak terlalu terdengar dibuat-buat ketika kau berkicau di teleponmu betapa kau merindukan dan mencintai cowok itu?" Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan aku mundur menjauh seketika, rasa takut membuat punggungku gemetaran, walaupun aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku tak seharusnya takut pada wanita ini, walaupun dia selalu memasang ekpresinya yang seolah menggertak dan memandangku dengan sepasang matanya yang sedingin es. Dia tak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

Tapi aku tak ingin menciptakan riak permusuhan dengannya. Astaga, hari ini adalah hari Thanksgiving, yang benar saja! Bertengkar dan beradu argument dengan ibu tirinya akan cukup menyakiti dan merendahkan Sehun dan aku tak ingin bersikap seperti pacar yang seperti itu, pacar beneran atau bukan.

"Bukankah tidak sopan menguping percakapan orang lain?" Aku bertanya, karena aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku benar-benar marah dia mencuri dengar, dan lebih karena sejarang dia berpikir tadi aku berbicara dengan pacarku yang lain, kekasih lain, atau apapun. Aku juga tak perlu menjelaskan apapun kepadanya. Ini bukan urusan udelnya.

"Tidak jika percakapan itu berlangsung di dalam rumahku, dalam pengawasanku. Terlebih lagi ketika kau mencoba menjadi seorang pelacur gelandangan kecil yang berani-berani menyentuh Oh Sehunku."

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata berbisanya. Betapa gampang dia mengumpatku dengan kata itu dan dengan posesif menyebutnya dengan kata 'Oh Sehun-ku'. "Dia bukan milikmu," aku berbisik. Dia milikku.

Aku tak cukup punya keberanian mengucapkan kata itu dengan keras.

Senyumnya sangat tajam. "Di situlah kau salah. Kau hanya sementara. Kau hanya sesuatu yang baru. Dia membawamu pulang untuk mengejutkan kami, menakutkan kami, mencoba membuat kami percaya bahwa dia ingin bersama dengan seseorang yang sepertimu, tapi aku tahu kenyataan sebenarnya."

Aku melirik ke arah ruangan yang cekung, mencoba mencari cara untuk kabur, tapi satu-satunya jalan aku bisa keluar adalah dengan berjalan melewatinya dan aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu, dan dia mengetahuinya. Wanita jalang ini telah menjebakku. "Bukankah kau harus mengoleskan mentega pada kalkun atau sebagainya?"

Jessica tertawa tapi tawanya terdengar rapuh. Tak ada lelucon apapun dalam tawanya. "Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku eh? Itu tak akan berhasil." Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Hari raya ini, adalah saat paling berat dalam keluargaku, kau tahu. Sabtu ini adalah tepat dua tahun kematian putriku."

Aku terkejut luar biasa mendengar kata-katanya. Aku terbengong-bengong. Tak bisa kupercaya Sehun tak pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang saudara perempuannya dan bahwa dia telah meninggal. Mungkinkah masalahnya berhubungan erat dengan kematiannya? Tapi itu tak masuk akal, tak sesuai dengan kelakuannya yang kusaksikan sendiri.

"Aku sangat menyesal," Secara otomatis aku mengatakannya dan aku sungguh-sungguh. Kematian salah satu anggota keluarga benar-benar mengerikan dan aku tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi pada siapapun, bahkan terhadap penyihir wanita kejam ini. Aku sangat trauma setelah kehilangan kakek nenekku. Hanya mereka berdua yang secara terus menerus ada untukku di dunia ini dari sejak aku masih sangat muda, terutama ketika aku tak benar-benar bisa mempertimbangkan keberadaan ibu kandungku, dulu maupun sekarang.

"Harusnya usia Seulgi genap lima tahun sekarang. Pergi ke TK, menggambar kalkun dengan tangan mungilnya di kertas…" Suara Jessica terdengar jauh, begitupun matanya yang tak terfokus. Kesedihan yang terpancar darinya terlihat sangat nyata dan aku ikut prihatin, walaupun baru sesaat yang lalu dia memperlakukan aku dengan sangat buruk. "Dulunya dia sangat cantik. Sangat mirip ayahnya.."

Adik perempuan Sehun meninggal di usia tiga tahun—bagaimana? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan dia meninggal tepat setelah perayaan Thanksgiving? Pantas saja dia begitu enggan kembali kemari pada hari raya. Pasti hal itu menjadi kenangan yang menyedihkan baginya, dan dia berpikir lebih baik melupakannya. Dan perbedaan usia diantara kedua kakak beradik itu sangat jauh. Sehun pastinya berumur sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas ketika Seulgi lahir. Aku penasaran apa yang menyebabkan Ayahnya dan Jessica begitu lama memutuskan untuk memiliki anak? "Kuyakin dia pasti sangat cantik. Suamimu adalah laki-laki yang tampan." Aku tak tahu lagi akan bicara apa, selain melontarkan pernyataan basi itu, dan seketika menyesalinya. Terlebih ketika dia melempar pandang aneh kepadaku.

"Suamiku…" Suara Jessica seperti mengalun dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Siwon sangat tampan. Begitupun Oh Sehun."

Dia selalu memanggilnya Oh Sehun. Dan semalam ketika aku memanggilnya seperti itu, dia tak menyukainya. Sama sekali. Dia benar-benar murka, sebenarnya.

Apakah hal itu pemicu kemarahannya? Apakah wanita ini pemicunya?

"Makan malam Thanksgiving akan siap dalam tiga puluh menit," dia berujar ringan, tanda-tanda duka dan kesedihannya telah menguap. "Setelah itu, kusarankan kau kembali ke Paviliun dan kemasi berang-barangmu. Aku akan menghubungi taksi yang akan membawamu ke stasiun bis petang ini."

Mulutku menganga karena syok. Dia tak mungkin serius.

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku punya rencana, Jongin Kecil. Rencana yang sudah tentu tak menyertakanmu, terutama karena hal seperti ini hanya di lakukan antara anggota keluarga dan kau tak lebih dari seorang pengacau. Hal yang terbaik bagimu adalah pergi. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Oh Sehun dan dia sangat setuju denganku." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berbalik dengan hak sepatunya yang luar biasa tipis dan tinggi itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkanku yang merosot dan jatuh ke kursi di belakangku, begitu lemah seolah kakiku tak sanggup lagi menahan beban berat tubuhku lebih lama lagi.

Dia telah bicara dengan Sehun dan dia setuju aku harus pergi malam ini juga? Hal ini betul-betul tak masuk akal. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan pikiranku kusut oleh informasi yang baru saja di bagi Jessica padaku.

Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan berusia tiga tahun yang kini telah meninggal, apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? Bagaimana caranya meninggal? Apakah dia sakit, penyakitnyakah yang merenggut nyawanya, ataukah karena kecelakaan? Aku tak terbiasa membahas sesuatu yang benar-benar kabur seperti ini, jadi kurasa aku harus bersabar hingga dia bersedia bercerita sendiri padaku.

Dan karena dia tak pernah bercerita sejauh itu, aku tak benar-benar memahami masalah ini.

Benar-benar terdengar bodoh mengakui hal ini, tapi perasaanku sedikit terluka mengetahui kalau Sehun tak pernah bercerita tentang adiknya. Hal itu adalah pengalaman traumatiknya yang paling besar yang di sembunyikannya dariku. Tentu saja dia merahasiakan banyak hal. Dia penuh dengan rahasia. Aku masih tak merasa mengenalnya. Tidak benar-benar mengenalnya.

Pagi tadi dia sudah keluar rumah ketika aku meninggalkan kamarku, dan aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Mengunci diriku sepanjang waktu di kamar—mencoba seperti orang gila berusaha menghubungi ibuku walaupun dia tak pernah sekalipun menjawab panggilanku—apalagi yang baru? Ketika aku mencoba menghubungi dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Taehyung, tapi kupikir jam segitu dia masih tertidur dan aku yakin aku benar.

Faktanya, hingga kini aku belum melihat Sehun. Apakah dia marah padaku karena tak kembali ke tempat tidurnya semalam? Mungkin saja. Dan itu adalah jalan terbaik. Apapun yang kini ada diantara kami berdua, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Benar-benar tak akan terjadi. Tak peduli betapapun aku menginginkannya…

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

"Ada laki-laki lain dalam kehidupan gadis yang harusnya jadi pacarmu itu…"

Aku berbalik ketika mendengar suara Jessica dan menemukan dia mengikutiku ke taman yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang untuk berbicara denganku. Dan kami benar-benar hanya berdua.

Seluruh tubuhku di selimuti ketegangan dan aku menegakkan bahuku, bersiap menghadapi pertempuran. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jessica mengangkat bahunya, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak terbaca. "Aku mendengarnya bicara di telepon. Dia bilang kepada siapapun temannya berbicara bahwa dia merindukan laki-laki itu, berharap dia melewatkan Thanksgiving bersama dengannya dan merencanakan kencan dengan nonton film berdua ketika dia kembali nanti." Dia benar-benar meyakinkan ketika menyampaikan kabar buruk ini padaku, dan aku bersusah payah menunjukkan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, bahwa kata-katanya yang keji dan menjijikkan itu tak mempengaruhiku sama sekali.

Tapi sebenarnya, kata-katanya berhasil mempengaruhiku. Jongin benar-benar menjauhiku semalam setelah segala hal yang terjadi di antara kami. Keadaannya berbalik 180 derajat dan aku tak menyukai hal ini. Dia tak pernah kembali ke tempat tidurku. Dia telah membuatku terangsang, kemudian meninggalkanku, adrenalin masih membuncah di dalam sarafku dan membuatku bergairah, benar-benar berhasrat menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhnya seperti yang di lakukannya padaku.

Dia meninggalkanku yang sedang melayang-layang dan kehausan. Akhirnya aku tertidur ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia tak akan kembali dan hingga kini aku belum menemuinya ataupun berbicara dengannya sejak pagi tadi.

Sepertinya dia memang sengaja bersembunyi dariku.

"Jongin tak punya orang lain dalam hidupnya. Hanya aku." Aku bergumam, memandang ke arah pintu masuk yang langsung mengarah ke rumah utama.

Jessica bergerak cepat dari arah kiri, meraih lenganku hingga aku tak sempat mengelak, jemarinya menekan dagingku. "Kau tak tahu pasti masalah itu, bodoh. Aku yakin si Jalang itu akan bersedia membuka lebar-lebar kakinya kepada siapapun yang memintanya."

Hampir saja tanganku menampar wajah Jessica yang menjijikkan, aku merasa sangat marah. "Jangan berani-berani menyebutnya seperti itu," Aku berkata di selah gigiku yang gemetar menahan amarah. "Jangan berani-berani."

"Aku mendengarnya. Dia menyebut laki-laki itu dengan sebutan sayang. Dia mengatakan dia mencintainya sebelum menutup telepon. Hadapi kenyataannya, Oh Sehun, dia menghianatimu dengan laki-laki lain." Jessica memandang mencela padaku, alisnya bertaut dan berkali-kali mengedipkan bulu matanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau tak bisa memuaskannya? Aku tahu terkadang kau suka sekali mengendalikan semua nafsu binatang itu sekuat tenaga, tapi terkadang, seorang gadis menyukai ketika kau lepas kendali ketika bersamanya."

"Persetan denganmu. Jangan berani-berani mendekatiku, sialan. Dan berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan pacarku, kau wanita jalang!" Aku menghentakkan tanganku dari pegangannya dan mendorongnya ketika melewatinya, berjalan terburu-buru ke dalam rumah. Aku ingin bertemu Jongin. Aku butuh konfirmasi darinya sekali saja bahwa dia benar-benar tidak berbicara dengan laki-laki lain ketika dia bersama denganku.

Aku tahu aku tak punya hak apapun terhadapnya. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menelepon laki-laki ini ketika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya. Maksudku, ayolah… Dia membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan memberikan Jessica senjata untuk menyerangku.

Dan gagasan bahwa Jongin mungkin saja bicara dengan cowok lain ketika dia sedang menghabiskan waktu disini bersamaku? Sialan, aku tak bisa menerimanya.

Darahku mendidih dan rasa cemburu menggerogotiku begitu rupa hingga kupikir aku telah berubah menjadi pecundang sebenarnya, aku berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang ke arah rumah, tidak menghiraukan Ayahku ketika dia memanggilku, juga Jessica ketika dia berhasil menyusulku dan menarik tanganku lagi. Aku tak menemukan Jongin di dalam rumah, dan ketika akhirnya aku menemukannya, dia tengah berdiri di teras depan dan tengah menghisap sebatang rokok, dan pandanganku tiba-tiba memerah.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin sekali menendang bokong seseorang, aku di liputi amarah yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Membuka pintu depan, aku melangkah ke luar, melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu dan aku melihat sekilas tatapan takut, kekhawatiran… dan amarah dalam tatapannya. Dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan asapnya ke arah wajahku ketika akhirnya aku berhenti di hadapannya dan aku sangat marah. Kepadanya. Kepada Jessica. Kepada Ayahku.

Dan pada diriku sendiri yang berpikir aku memiliki semacam ikatan dengan gadis ini, gadis yang sama sekali tak berpikiran seperti itu terhadapku.

"Kau bersama orang lain," kataku, tak repot-repot menahan nada bicaraku.

Dia mencibir, rokoknya masih menggantung di jemarinya. "Kulihat kau sudah bicara dengan ibu tirimu."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?" dia menjentikkan rokoknya ke rerumputan, dengan sol sepatunya dia menyapu debunya, menciptakan lubang kecil di halaman rumput asli orang tuaku. Ayahku akan sangat murka jika melihat kelakuannya.

"Aku sudah membayarmu dengan mahal agar kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku selama seminggu. Jadi kupikir, tentu saja hal sialan itu menjadi urusanku." Aku meraih lengannya dan menyentaknya mendekat, memandang langsung ke matanya yang hijau cerah. Aku ingin melihat jika dia berbohong padaku. Bahwa segala hal yang kami lakukan kemarin tak lebih dari sekedar sesuatu yang tak bermakna baginya.

Itu menyakitkan. Lebih dari yang bisa kuakui.

"Jadi kita kembali ke masalah itu, hah? Semua kata-kata manis dan percintaan kita kemarin itu menguap hanya karena aku membuatmu marah. Sekarang kita kembali ke awal lagi, ke masalah pacar sewaan itu lagi."

Dia marah. Tapi aku lebih marah darinya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apakah ada cowok lain?"

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika kau memberitahuku bagaimana adik perempuanmu meninggal." Dia membalas membentakku.

Rasa terkejut membuatku terdiam dan aku melepasnya, mundur beberapa langkah. Sialan. Aku tak memperhitungkan hal tersebut. Kupikir aku masih memiliki waktu sedikit lebih lama sebelum aku bisa menceritakan tentang Seulgi. "Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan," aku bergumam, menolak menjelaskan detilnya, mengabaikan perasaan bersalah yang membekukan dadaku.

"Baik, kau lupa menyebutkan tentang adik-perempuan-tiga-tahunmu yang telah meninggal di rumah ini hampir dua tahun lalu. Maksudku, pantas saja jika kau enggan kembali kemari, akupun akan begitu. Aku yakin rumahmu penuh dengan kenangan mengerikan yang tak ingin kauingat."

"Kau benar sekali." Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dan aku menjadi semakin marah karena hal itu. Kami tak sedang membicarakan adikku sekarang. "Siapa laki-laki itu, Jongin?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada siapapun."

"Siapa. Laki-laki. Itu?" Aku menggeramkan kata demi kata, luar biasa lelah dengan omong kosongnya.

"Apa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, sialan. Aku cemburu!" Aku meraung, tak sanggup lagi menahan kata-kataku. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, terlebih setelah kemarin, kau masih bertanya apa aku cemburu? Tentu saja aku cemburu! Bagiku ini bukan permainan, Jongin. Ini adalah hidupku. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Tapi jika kau lebih suka bergaul dengan laki-laki lain, maka aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku ingin kau dan kau saja. Aku tak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun juga."

Nafasku memburu ketika aku selesai dengan pidatoku dan aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan padanya. Dia memandangku seolah aku ini orang gila, dan mungkin saja aku sudah gila, tapi aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku terhadapnya. Untuk alasan yang tak kumengerti, dia membuatku ingin mengungkapkan segala hal.

Semua hal sialan itu. Yang baik atau buruk.

"Kau dan aku, kita cuma pura-pura," dia berbisik. Air mata menggenang di matanya, bahkan mengalir di pipinya. Aku ingin menghapusnya dengan jemariku, aku ingin menciumi air matanya, tapi aku tak melakukannya, aku tak bisa, setelah mendengar apa yang di katakannya. "Ini bukanlah kenyataan. Kau hanya terbawa suasana, padahal tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Itu tak benar," aku memulai namun dia memotongku, dengan menekankan jemarinya di antara bibirku sejenak sebelum dia menjatuhkan tangannya.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kau tak menginginkanku, tak benar-benar menginginkanku. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dan kaupun tak seperti yang kupikirkan. Ada begitu banyak rahasia dan masalah diantara kita, dan kupikir akan muncul masalah dan kekacauan baru lagi jika kita mencoba bersama-sama. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi, kau tahu itu."

Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu dia benar, walaupun aku berusaha berpikir dia tidak benar. Aku tak bisa mengharapkan apapun sekarang. dan aku patah hati karenanya.

"Dua hari lagi, Sehun." Dia berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Atau jika kau lebih ingin aku pergi seperti yang di katakan Jessica. Dia bilang dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk kalian, mengenang dua tahun kematian adikmu. Dan dia jelas-jelas mengatakan aku tak di undang."

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi," aku menjawab otomatis. "Dua hari lagi, hanya hanya butuh dua hari lagi bersamamu."

"Baiklah," dia mengangguk, bibirnya menipis dan dia memandangku dengan tatapan memohon.

Dia ingin mengatakan lebih banyak hal, kuyakin itu, tapi kemudian Jessica membuka pintu dan mengumumkan kalau "Makan malam telah siap!" dengan nada dimanis-maniskan dan aku memberinya tatapan penuh kebencian dari atas bahuku, dan dia menutup pintu karenanya.

"Kita harus masuk," Jongin berkata seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Aku mengikutinya, dan belakangan menyadari kalau aku tak benar-benar mengetahui apakah benar ada cowok lain atau tidak.

 **.**

 _What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us._

 _-Ralph Waldo Emerson-_

 **.**

 _Hari ke-6, 11.00 AM_

 **Oh Sehun**

Makan malam Thanksgiving kemarin adalah bencana, bukannya aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang kurang. Ayahku mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya, dan sementara mereka membicarakan _Wall Street_ dan kondisi perekonomian di salah satu ujung meja, sedang kami lebih banyak diam di ujung lain. Jongin duduk di hadapanku, dengan gigih tetap diam ketika dia memenuhi piringnya dengan makanan.

Jessica tidak memasak dan aku yakin sekali dia tidak menyiapkan makanan untuk Thanksgiving. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku pernah punya kalkun yang di masak di rumah sejak terakhir kali kami menghabiskan liburan bersama kakek-nenekku di New York, dan itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Kebencian di dalam rumah meningkat drastis. Jessica mencoba sekuat tenaga berbicara denganku dan aku menolaknya. Taksi datang untuk membawa Jongin pergi seperti yang dia bicarakan sore itu dan aku menyuruh orang itu pergi, menjejalkan dua puluh dolar ke tangannya sebagai imbalan untuk usahanya.

Jongin tidak bicara padaku, saat dia bisa melarikan diri, dia sudah pergi, menuju kembali ke pavilion tamu tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal kepada siapapun dan mengunci dirinya di kamarnya. Tidak keluar sepanjang sisa malam.

Jadi aku melakukan hal yang sama, marah pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkan dia berada di bawah kulitku. Aku tidak tidur nyenyak, tidak benar-benar tidur dengan baik malam sebelumnya dan sekarang aku berdiri di luar pintu kamar Jongin, tergoda akan payudaranya dan membuatnya bicara denganku.

Ini jelas bukan aku. Aku tidak konfrontatif. Aku benci menghadapi perasaanku. Tapi sialan, pertengkaran kami kemarin membuat aku keras dan kesakitan. Aku merasa cengeng karena berpikir seperti ini, tapi aku pikir apa yang kami lakukan telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa.

Perkiraanku salah.

Tapi lihat, ini adalah tendangan untuk kekerasan hati untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tidak ingin salah. Aku tidak berpikir aku salah. Untuk alasan apapun, dia lari ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, hari demi hari. Satu-satunya waktu aku merasa benar-benar mengendalikan hidupku di lapangan sepak bola. Terjebak disini selama beberapa hari terakhir, aku ingin segera kembali ke lapangan. Membuat pikiranku keluar dari omong kosong ini dan kembali bermain.

Kembali lagi ke mode robot tidak berperasaan dan melupakan yang lainnya.

Kesal dengan diriku sendiri, aku mengetuk pintu dan memutar kenop, terkejut karena itu tidak terkunci. Aku tidak repot-repot mengetuk lagi, aku melangkah masuk ke kamar yang gelap, berhenti di kaki tempat tidur untuk melihat dia tertidur, tidur dengan bulatan seperti bola di tengah kasur.

Rambut pirangnya bertebaran di bantal dengan berantakan, wajahnya lembut saat tertidur. Bibir merekahnya terbuka, selimut terdorong sampai pinggangnya dan dia memakai tanktop biru pucat tanpa bra, putingnya terlihat jelas di balik kain tipis itu.

Atasan tipis, puting mengeras di baliknya, aku terpesona, air liurku keluar. Kamar ini sangat dingin dan aku mendekatinya, meraih ujung selimut jadi aku bisa menariknya ke tubuhku. Buku-buku jariku menyenggol dadanya, aku sengaja melakukannya, aku tidak akan berbohong dan matanya terbuka pada sentuhan pertama. Dia duduk begitu cepat hampir membuat janggutku terluka dengan kukunya, aku segera mundur, menyelamatkan diri dari cedera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menarik selimut sampai dagunya, menutupi semua kulit yang terbuka dan kekecewaan melandaku. "Menyelinap masuk ke kamarku?"

"Memastikan kau baik-baik saja." jawaban yang bodoh, tapi itu semua yang aku tahu.

"Jam berapa ini?" Dia membungkuk dan meraih telepon dari meja di samping tempat tidur sambil mengerang "Kenapa kau berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah denganku pagi ini?"

"Kau terkunci di sini selama dua belas jam. Semua yang kutahu kau bisa saja tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Aku merasa butuh membela diri. Reaksinya membuatku ingin membela diri, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan jarak dan mengakhiri pertengkaran. Aku membencinya.

Aku ingin Jongin yang baru kembali. Aku ingin kami yang baru kembali.

Tapi tidak pernah ada kami, sialan.

Mengatupkan bibirku, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sedih saat dia bergerak dengan cepat dariku seolah-olah dia membutuhkan ruang. Aku sudah punya pikiran tersembunyi di belakang kepalaku sejak jam tiga pagi dan aku berharap itu akan memperbaiki kerusakan yang sudah terjadi pada hubungan tentatif kami. Jika dia tidak setuju…

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

" _Well_. Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya, meletakkan telepon kembali, tatapannya terkunci pada lutut yang tertekuk di depannya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku harap aku bisa memintamu pergi denganku ke suatu tempat."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberitahuku jangan-memberikan-aku-omongkosong-lagi. "Aku tidak yakin apa kita harus keluar bersama lagi, Sehun. Aku tahu seharusnya kita berpura-pura pacaran, tapi minggu ini hampir berakhir dan aku tidak berpikir kita harus membuat pertunjukkan besar seperti itu."

Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak punya ide, dan dia tidak mau ikut bersamaku kecuali jika aku menyeretnya keluar. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke pemakaman. Aku harus mengunjungi makam adikku."

Tatapannya akhirnya bertemu denganku, mata hijaunya penuh dengan rasa sakit dan kepedulian. Semuanya untukku. "Aku tidak taku apakah aku harus…"

"Aku ingin kau disana." Mengulurkan tangan, aku mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Jari-jarinya sedingin es dan dia mencoba menariknya kembali, tapi aku mengencangkan genggamanku. "Aku ingin kau disana, Jongin."

"Aku pikir Jessica punya rencana yang di peruntukkan hanya untuk keluarga." Dia mengangkat dagunya, tampak menantang. Rapuh. Indah.

Sangat cantik, aku tergoda untuk menariknya kepelukanku dan tidak pernah membiarkan dia pergi. Tapi tidak kulakukan.

"Aku tidak akan bersama mereka." Ini akan menjadi seperti setiap mimpi burukku. Jessica yang menangis, emosi yang kacau dan aku akan di harapkan berada di sisinya, penuh kepedulian dan menawarkan pelukanku.

Aku hampir tidak bisa tahan membayangkan dia menyentuhku, apalagi jika benar-benar terjadi.

Jongin terdiam. Aku yakin dia sedang mempertimbangkan permintaanku, membuatku lega. Aku tidak ingin pergi sendiri, aku juga tidak ingin pergi dengan orang tuaku, tapi aku harus pergi dan memberi penghormatan pada adik bayiku. Bayangan dia pergi sendirian membuatku sedih luar biasa, aku tahu aku akan hancur berantakan di detik pertama aku memarkirkan trukku di tempat parkir pemakaman. Aku tidak akan bisa masuk kesana dan aku harus.

Memiliki Jongin di sampingku akan memberiku kekuatan dari kepanikan akan keharusan mengunjungi makam adikku. Memohon maaf padanya di atas batu nisannya karena tidak merawatnya dan berharap dengan sangat saat aku memberitahu Jongin kebenaran, dia tidak akan membenciku atas apa yang aku lakukan.

Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, penerimaannya akan membantu meringankan kebencianku untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," katanya, suaranya pelan, tatapannya terlihat sedih sekali lagi. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku harus mandi. Aku yakin kau juga." Ketika dia mengangguk, aku meneruskan. "Beberapa jam lagi? Jam sepuluh?"

"Boleh." Dia mengangguk lagi dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggaman tanganku, jari-jarinya melayang di sekitar milikku. Aku menggigil dari kontak lembut itu dan saat aku melihatnya, dia melihatku, bibirnya terbuka, matanya melebar. Sangat sialan cantik dalam keadaan berantakannya, dia masih terdiam, menyakitkan melihatnya terlalu lama.

"Terima kasih," bisikku. "Untuk mengatakan kau akan datang bersamaku."

"Terima kasih untuk percaya padaku dan bertanya." Dia menjilat bibirnya meninggalkan kilau basah pada mereka dan aku sangat ingin menciumnya, aku kesakitan karena itu. "Itu sebabnya aku begitu marah, Sehun. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, apa yang Jessica dan kau tuduhkan kepadaku. Rasanya seperti kau tidak mempercayaiku. Padahal aku selalu jujur padamu."

Dia benar, aku tahu itu. aku bereaksi berlebihan. Jessica menekan semua tombolku dan aku masuk ke permainannya. Sangat bodoh.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mendengarkan Jessica." Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Maafkan aku."

Senyum kecil bergelung di bibirnya dan jantungku berdebar. "Kau di maafkan. Dan asal kau tahu. Cowok yang bicara denganku kemarin?"

Sekarang jantungku berdetak kencang. "Ya?"

"Itu Taehyung. Adikku."

Aku merasa seratus kali lebih brengsek. Tentu saja, dia sedang bicara dengan adiknya. Dia selalu khawatir padanya di sebagian besar waktu. "Aku tidak seharusnya mempercayai Jessica."

"Tidak, kau seharusnya tidak percaya padanya."

"Aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan."

"Kemarin, kau memang seperti itu." Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia memotongnya. "Sesungguhnya? Aku suka melihat semua kemarahan itu. Itu berarti kau benar-benar merasakannya, kau tahu?"

Aku terdiam. Dia benar. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku seperti itu. Apa aku pernah seperti itu? Sekering menyala dalam diriku dan aku tidak mampu menampungnya.

"Aku akan mandi." Dia mengibaskan dagunya ke arahku. "Kau sebaiknya keluar. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku. Bajuku hampir tembus pandang."

"Jongin, aku benci memberitahumu, tapi aku sudah melihatmu," aku mengingatkannya, suaraku rendah.

Sekarang giliran dia terdiam dan sambil tersenyum, aku berdiri, menuju pintu. "Aku juga menyukai yang aku lihat," kataku dari atas bahuku.

Tawa lembutnya mengikutiku sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Di luar dingin dan mendung, langit sepenuhnya gelap, awan mendung dan angin selalu berhembus. Aku menarik kencang mantel di sekitarku, membuntuti Sehun ketika kami berjalan melewati kuburan-kuburan. Dia mengambil jalan berangin melewati batu nisan dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Beberapa dari mereka indah, dengan foto, pesan memilukan dan bahkan patung-patung.

Dan bunga, bunga dimana-mana, asli dan buatan, cerah dan ceria, gelap dan muram. Bahkan beberapa bertemakan hiburan. Aku melihat sisa-sisa pita Halloween, banyak warna yang menggambarkan musim gugur, merah berkarat dan orange dan kuning musim panen.

Aku merasa lebih baik, melihat semua warna, bangku yang orang letakkan di luar sana untuk benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang sudah pergi. Kematian adalah hal yang mengerikan tapi juga seperti bagian dari kehidupan. Aku tidak suka berpikir tentang hal itu, diri kita yang fana.

Lebih mudah untuk berpura-pura bahwa kita akan hidup selamanya.

"Ini dia."

Suara Sehun yang dalam dan suram membuatku melirik ke atas dan aku melihat dia berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan kecil yang berada dekat dengan tanah.

Perlahan aku mendekat, berhenti di sampingnya dan aku membiarkan tatapanku menyusuri kata-kata yang tertulis di batu.

.

 _Oh Seulgi_

 _Lahir 30 September 2013_

 _Meninggal 27 November 2016_

 _Selamanya ada di dalam hati kami…_

.

Ada foto kecil Seulgi di sudut kanan atas. Rambutnya gelap seperti Sehun, dia memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya dan mata birunya berbinar.

Dia manis.

Aku melirik Sehun dan melihat dia menatap fotonya, tangan di saku jaketnya, ekspresinya suram. Penuh kesedihan. Aku ingin menghiburnya, ingin menarik dia ke dalam pelukanku dan berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku merasa itu bukanlah tempatku.

Di tambah, dia harus melakukan ini. Dia mengatakan kepadaku dalam perjalanan. Dia ingin beberapa saat tidak melakukan apapun kecuali melihat kuburannya dan memikirkannya. Bicara padanya dengan pikirannya.

Aku setuju, karena siapa sih aku yang boleh menghakiminya? Kita semua berduka dengan cara yang berbeda. Secara pribadi, aku tidak ingin datang kesini, terutama karena adiknya meninggal di usia muda.

Rasa panasaran merayap di kepalaku lagi dan aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana dia meninggal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu benar-benar menggangguku, tapi semua orang di keluarga ini begitu merahasiakan segala hal. Detail hal kecil ini penting dan aku ingin tahu.

Aku harus tahu.

Sehun membuat napas gemetar dan aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Mungkin lebih mendekat padanya, aku memegang lengannya dan meremasnya, ingin dia tahu bahwa aku ada untuknya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dia menarikku mendekat, lengannya melingkar di sekitar bahuku dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, dia merangkulku, wajahnya di benamkan di rambutku, lengannya bergulung sangat ketat di sekelilingku, aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

Tapi aku membiarkan dia melakukannya. Dia butuh kenyamanan. Begitupun aku.

"Ini salahku," aku mendengar dia berbisik terhadap rambutku. "Aku sedang mengawasinya di luar sementara ayahku mengangkat panggilan telepon. Lalu… lalu aku pergi."

Sebuah sensasi beduri berlari di tulang belakangku dan aku mencoba membuat diriku tenang sehingga dia tidak merasa apa yang dia katakan menggangguku. Tapi aku ingin dia terbuka padaku, tidak menutup dirinya.

"Itu kecelakaan." Aku tidak tahu karena tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang benar untuk di katakan. "Itu bukan salah siapapun."

"Tidak." Dia menjauhkan aku darinya, mata birunya menyala saat dia menatap ke arahku. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan emosi dan dia mengusapkan tangannya yang gemetar ke rambutnya. "Apa Jessica menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Apa dia melakukannya?"

"Aku—tidak." Aku menggeleng, terengah-engah ketika dia mencengkeram bahuku dan sedikit mengoyang-goyangkanku. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya bilang bahwa ia meninggal."

Dia mendorongku menjauh, mengutuk pelan, aku tersandung, terkejut bahwa dia akan memperlakukanku seperti itu. Dia berjalan pergi, kepala menunduk, langkahnya cepat dan aku mengikutinya, bingung dan marah dan tiba-tiba berharap aku tidak pernah datang bersamanya ke tempat mengerikan dan menyedihkan ini.

"Kemana kau mau pergi?" aku berteriak, terengah-engah melawan angin dan dingin, kesal karena kakinya yang panjang memberinya keuntungan untuk itu.

"Aku ingin sendirian."

"Berikan aku jeda," gumamku, meningkatkan kecepatanku. "Kau tidak bisa menghindari omong kosong menyakitkan selamanya, kau tahu," kataku.

Dia berpusar padaku, wajahnya berkerut dengan begitu banyak emosi yang saling bertentangan, seperti dia adalah orang yang berbeda. "Kau tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak menghindari omong kosong yang buruk. Aku hidup dengan itu setiap hari dalam hidupku!"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya, sekali lagi dengan beberapa emosi. Meskipun dia mengeluarkan semua kemarahan dan pergolakan dirinya padaku, ini harus menjadi baik baginya, kan? "Kau tidak harus melalui semua itu sendiri, kau tahu. Tidak apa-apa untuk berduka dan bercerita tentangnya."

"Aku berduka dan penuh rasa bersalah. Ini salahku adik bayiku sampai jatuh ke kolam renang dan tenggelam. Aku seharusnya tetap di luar dan mengawasinya, tapi aku—aku tidak melakukannya. Aku pikir gerbangnya di tutup." Dia mencengkeram kedua tangannya ke rambut, mencengkeram helai gelap itu saat dia menatap padaku. "Ini salahku dan kesalahan dia."

"Kesalahan dia? Apa yang kau maksud Seulgi?" Dia masih bayi! Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu?

"Bukan, sialan tentu saja bukan. Itu kesalahan dia. Oh Tuhan." Suaranya bercampur dengan isakan dan aku menyadari air mata mengalir di pipinya. Melihat mereka, melihat dia begitu tertekan, membuat hatiku sakit, tapi aku takut mendekatinya. Takut dia akan memdorongku pergi dan aku tidak bisa tahan dengan hanya membayangkannya. Dia berduka sendirian, berpikir entah bagaimana bahwa itu semua kesalahannya dan seseorang yang lain.

Aku begitu bingung. Dan jujur saja?

Aku takut bertanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," aku menuntut, memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan mengangkat kepalaku. "Bagaimana adikmu meninggal?"

Sehun mengusap dengan marah wajahnya, mengenyahkan air mata saat kepala kami kembali ke kuburan Seulgi. Aku memberinya waktu, duduk di bangku terdekat. Cabang-cabang pohon di kepalaku bergoyang karena angin, dan aku menggigil di balik mantelku yang terlalu tipis, mengawasinya saat dia mulai mondar-mandir di depanku.

"Aku sedang di luar. Berkumpul dengan ayahku dan menikmati matahari. Itu saat liburan Thanksgiving, udara lebih hangat dari biasanya, dan aku sedang sangat bahagia setelah melakukan yang terbaik di tahun pertamaku dalam tim." Suaranya menghilang dan dia melamun. "Jessica keluar sepanjang hari itu, belanja untuk hadiah Natal. Dia meminta ayahku untuk menjaga Seulgi dan kami bermain bersamanya. Dia berjalan bolak balik di teras belakang, tertawa tanpa henti. Dia butuh beberapa waktu untuk bersamaku, kau tahu? Karena aku tidak selalu berada di rumah, tapi aku selalu memintanya berkunjung."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan dia mengambil waktu untuk menceritakan kisah ini. Dia harus mengeluarkannya, tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya, harus baginya menghidupkan kembali hari itu. aku ingin menghiburnya dan bilang padanya kita akan membicarakannya di lain waktu, tapi kapan?

"Ayahku mendapat panggilan telepon. Dia sudah bekerja pada sebuah merger besar yang sudah mempekerjakannya beberapa bulan dan dia harus mengangkat panggilan itu. Dia bilang aku harus mengawasi Seulgi, jangan pernah membiarkannya keluar dari pandanganku dan tentu saja aku bilang aku akan melakukannya." Dia melepaskan napas gemetar dan menutup matanya. "Dia bermain petak umpet denganku dan kami tertawa, aku menggodanya. Aku tahu ayahku tidak terlalu jauh, aku bisa mendengar suaranya bicara di telepon. Jessica tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dan dia memintaku… dia memintaku masuk ke dalam bersamanya. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa, aku harus mengawasi Seulgi dan dia meyakinkanku bahwa Seulgi akan baik-baik saja. Ayahku ada disana. Dan dia memang disana, aku yakin dia ada disana. Jadi aku masuk dan… dan Seulgi entah bagaimana masuk ke dalam pagar yang mengelilingi kolam renang dan dia jatuh. Ternyata ayahku sudah berjalan ke depan rumah tapi aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak menyadari aku meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian. Aku pikir ayahku menjaganya dan ayahku pikir aku menjaganya…"

Sehun hancur berantakan. Secara harfiah jatuh ke tanah berlutut di makam adiknya, bahunya naik turun saat dia membungkuk di atas batu nisan seperti sedang berdoa. "Maafkan aku. Aku mengacaukannya dan aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku mendekatinya. Berlutut dan melingkarkan tanganku padanya sebaik mungkin. Dia berbalik padaku, melemparkan lengannya di leherku dan menekan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan kelembaban air matanya di kulitku dan aku mengelus kepalanya, jari-jariku terpaut di rambutnya dan aku mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkannya,

Kami duduk seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, menit-menit terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan emosi saat dia diam-diam menangis terhadapku. Aku membiarkannya, merasakan air mata dan kesedihan padaku juga, dan aku menangis bersamanya, air mata kesedihan yang mengaliriku, menghubungkan aku dengan Sehun seperti aku merasakan hatinya, semua kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya memenuhiku.

Bukan hanya ini yang mengganggunya, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakan ada lagi, jauh lebih besar dan dia menyembunyikannya karena takut aku mungkin akan panik. Atau lebih buruk lagi, memandang rendah dirinya.

Ini ada hubungannya dengan Jessica. Dan aku pikir aku tahu apa itu.

Aku hanya belum siap menghadapinya.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	13. Chapter 12

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"O _rang yang tahu kamu paling baik merupakan orang yang paling bisa menyakitimu."_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ke-6 (Black Friday),_ _11:00 AM_

 **Oh Sehun**

Aku sangat menderita ingin menghilangkan diriku dalam dirinya sehingga aku bisa melupakan semuanya.

Setelah ke pemakaman, kami segera menyambar makanan cepat saji untuk makan siang, lalu menuju kembali ke rumah. Tidak banyak hal yang kami bicarakan, dan jikapun aku mencobanya, aku tidak bisa membuat percakapan. Aku lelah, baik secara mental dan fisik, dan dia tahu itu. Jongin tidak menekanku, tidak meminta penjelasan apapun kecuali kalau dia menganggap itu penting.

Seperti pertanyaannya, apa yang terjadi di hari Seulgi tenggelam. Sulit untuk di percaya, tapi terasa enak membicarakan semuanya, membuatnya lepas dari dadaku. Aku tidak pernah bicara tentang kematian adikku dengan orang lain. Tidak orang tuaku, tidak dengan siapapun. Aku sudah menahan dalam diriku selama 2 tahun dan sekalinya aku bicara, itu seperti bendungan jebol.

Aku menangis. Bersedih, berduka. Aku menceritakan kisahku dan sangat berterima kasih saat dia tidak menjauh, tidak menyalahkan, tidak menghakimi. Dia hanya memelukku erat dan membiarkanku menangis, seperti aku ini sejenis bayi besar.

Sialan. Aku tidak ingin menghakimi diriku sendiri, kecewa atas diriku karena punyai emosi sialan. Aku kehilangan adikku dalam pengawasanku. Aku punya setiap pembenaran untuk menangis dan mengamuk jika aku ingin.

Kami tertidur melewatkan sisa sore begitu saja. Bersama. Meringkuk di tengah di kasurku, tangan kami saling terkait, selimut tersusun di atas kami. Sore terlewati, sebagian besar malam kami ingat tetap seperti ini, dan aku tahu kami berdua membutuhkannya. Kami tertidur di sebagian besar minggu saat Carmel (pertemuan salah satu ordo keagamaan katolik).

Kami pergi keesokan harinya, pada hari yang di nyatakan keluargaku sebagai peringatan 2 tahun kematian adikku. Aku bersyukur keluar dari sana, tapi tidak yakin, menjadi seperti apa kehidupanku dan Jongin saat kami kembali di rumah.

Aku takut dengan apa yang mungkin aku bisa lakukan. Apa yang mungkin dia bisa lakukan. Apa yang mungkin kami berdua bisa lakukan bersama untuk membuat semuanya berantakan.

Teleponku berbunyi dan aku tahu tanpa melihat siapa itu. Ayahku atau Jessica, dua orang paling terakhir yang ingin aku ajak bicara. Aku bergerak cepat dan duduk, mencari teleponku. Lampu di meja rias dari sisi sebelah masih menyala, melemparkan cahayanya memancarkan kesuraman. Melihat sekilas pada teleponku, aku memeriksanya, yup, itu ayahku yang mengirimkan pesan dan sesaat aku akan membacanya, telepon mulai berdering. Lagi, itu dari ayahku.

"Maaf aku belum membalas telponmu," aku segera mengatakannya, merasa bersalah. Dia juga melewati waktu yang berat, dan tidak seharusnya aku menutup diri, tidak perduli bagaimana ia membuatnya terlihat mudah.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau tutup telepon dariku." Sial, ini Jessica.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" aku mencoba menjaga suaraku tetap rendah, mencoba usaha terbaikku untuk tidak mengganggu Jongin tapi dia bergemerisik di bawah selimut, berputar sehingga punggungnya menghadapku.

Aku tidak tahu dia terbangun atau tidak, tapi aku tidak berencana mengatakan apapun pada Jessica yang mungkin akan di tanyakan Jongin nanti. Sudah cukup buruk aku mengaku apa yang terjadi pada Seulgi hari ini. Tidak bisa lagi aku bertindak bodoh di depannya.

"Besok kau ikut dengan kami, kan? Ke makam Seulgi?"

"Aku sudah pergi hari ini."

Kesunyian mematikan yang menjawabku dan aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasannya. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang pertama yang bicara. Aku lelah tunduk pada keinginan wanita itu. Hal itu sudah berjalan terlalu lama.

"Apa kau pergi dengannya?"

"Aku memang melakukannya."

Sebuah desisan lepas dari Jessica. "Beraninya kau membawanya ke makam gadis kecilku."

"Dia adikku. Sialan. Aku bisa membawa pacarku ke makamnya."

"Dia bukan… oh Tuhan." Jessica tampak terpaksa menelan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan datang dengan kami besok. Aku perlu kau disana."

"Kami meninggalkan tempat ini besok. Aku tidak bisa datang. Itu alasannya aku pergi hari ini." Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi penjelasannya masuk akal.

"Kau akan mengecewakan ayahmu." Dia merendahkan suaranya, terdengar seperti dia hampir berbisik padaku. "Kau tidak mau mengecewakannya, iyakan? Kau selalu menjadi anak baik, Oh Sehun. Kau selalu melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Apa yang aku minta padamu."

Kulitku benar-benar bergidik pada bagaimana dia bicara padaku dan aku menutup mataku, mengambil nafas panjang dan berdoa tidak kehilangan ketenangan. Namun, lagi. Aku menjadi mabuk emosional 24 jam tanpa henti sejak aku datang ke sini. Aku tahu ini akan jadi buruk. Aku tidak mengharapkan semua itu terjadi. "Aku tidak pergi denganmu, Jessica. Ini waktunya mengakhiri hubungan demi kebaikan bersama." Aku menutup teleponnya sebelum dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lain.

Aku melihat Jongin, dia memutar punggungnya kembali jadi dia menghadapku lagi, mata hijau itu dengan tekun melihat setiap gerakanku. Dasar perutku terasa teraduk dan aku penasaran seberapa banyak yang dia dengar.

"Dia membuat hidupmu sulit?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya, dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan lututnya menghampiriku, meletakkan tangannya pada bahuku, wajahnya pada wajahku. Menutup matanya lebih rendah dan dia menatap pada mulutku, aku bisa melihat laju naik turun dadanya, merasa kehangatan yang nyaman dari sentuhannya. Gadis ini, dia hanya…

Melakukan semua ini untukku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini." katanya, mengejutkan aku.

Aku cemberut saat aku mendekat dan menyelipkan seuntai rambut halusnya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

"Ya, memang seharusnya." Senyum bergetar melengkung di bibirnya. "Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah jujur. Untuk memberitahuku tentang adikmu dan berbagi bagian hidupmu denganku. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah."

Jariku perlahan bergerak di leher halusnya dan mengusap ibu jariku ke belakang dan ke depan. "Terimakasih ada di sini untukku. Mendengarkanku." Dan menahanku di lenganmu dan mengijinkanku menangis.

Dia mencengkeram tubuh bagian atasku, masing-masing kakinya berada di sebelah pahaku dan otomatis aku menangkapnya, merenggang keluar, tanganku melewati pantat sempurnanya dan menariknya semakin dekat. Tuhan, dia terasa luar biasa seperti ini, mendekap erat, sangat dekat denganku, sampai seperti tidak bisa menyelipkan selembar kertas diantara kami. "Sehun." Suaranya berbisik lembut saat dia condong ke depan dan menekan ciuman yang lembut ke bibirku. "Ini malam terakhir kita di sini. Bersama."

Tubuhku nyeri dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ini memang benar. Kami kembali ke kehidupan yang biasanya besok malam. Aku tidak bisa menunggu siksaan ini berakhir, belum lagi mengetahui aku tidak memiliki Jongin yang berpura-pura jadi pacar palsuku lebih lama lagi…

Itu menyakitkan. Lebih dari yang aku akui.

Meluncurkan satu tangan naik ke punggungnya, aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah baju hangatnya sehingga aku bisa memeluk dan membelai kulit telanjang halusnya. Dia menggigil di bawah sentuhanku saat dia condong ke depan, rambutnya jatuh di sekitar wajah kami, bibirnya melayang-layang persis di atas bibirku. Aku tahu apa yang dia mau.

Aku mau hal yang sama.

Mengarahkan kepalaku ke belakang pada kepala ranjang, aku meraup tengkuknya dan menariknya, mulut kami bertemu dalam ciuman lembut, seakan-akan tidak mau pergi. Aku menyelinapkan lidahku keluar dan menjilat bibir atasnya, mengikuti tepi bibir bawahnya, menikmati rasa manis, yang kaya akan rasa. Erangan kecil lolos darinya dan aku menciumnya lebih dalam, menggenggam belakang kepalanya lebih kuat saat aku merampas bibirnya dengan lidahku.

Aku di kuasai kebutuhanku akan dirinya. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dan ingatan malam kami bersama, membanjiriku. Saat dia dengan sangat tidak egois membawaku ke orgasme dan tidak pernah meminta apapun untuk balasannya. Aku ingin melakukan yang sama untuknya. Memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan, apapun yang dia butuhkan dariku. Aku ingin bersamanya, ingin melilitkan tubuh telanjang kami sepanjang malam.

Kami baru saja tertidur dari sore sampai jauh malam. Aku juga perlu memastikan, dia menginginkan ini. Menginginkanku…

"Apa kau lapar? Maksudku, kita baru saja bangun." Aku mengatakan ini setelah aku terpaksa memisahkan ciumannya, bibirku terasa gatal dan sudah ingin sekali untuk kembali pada bibirnya. Aku pikir aku mencoba memberinya kesempatan untuk pergi, aku tidak tahu. Ini sangat bodoh, tapi aku tidak ingin kami menjadi terlalu dalam kalau nantinya hanya membuatnya menjauh.

Aku tahu aku siap. Tapi dia? Apakah dia siap?

Menjauh dariku, dia mencari keliman baju hangatnya dan menariknya naik dan melebihi kepalanya, melemparnya ke lantai. Dia memakai bra putih yang sederhana, garis hiasan renda dan satin putih kecil yang menunduk di tengahnya. Sangat terlihat polos dan manis, meskipun pikiranku jauh dari hal itu, saat aku menatapnya, merenungkan bagaimana aku bisa melepas bra sialnya tanpa terlihat aku terlalu cepat bertindak.

"Aku lapar terhadapmu," dia berbisik, matanya bersinar, bibirnya bengkak berkilau dari ciuman kami. "Lepas kaosmu, Sehun."

Tanpa keraguan aku meraih bagian bawah kaosku dan melepasnya, meninggalkannya di sebelahku di atas kasur. Pandangannya tidak pernah meninggalkan pandanganku saat dia membelitkan dirinya di sekelilingku, kakinya yang terbungkus legging memutar sekitar pinggangku, tangannya bergerak ke sekitar leherku. Dia menguburkan tangannya di rambutku dan aku menutup mataku, menyerap aromanya, aku merasakan tubuh hangatnya terasa sangat dekat pada tubuhku. Bagian atas tubuh kami kulit ke kulit, satu-satunya penghalang adalah branya, dan strukturnya, berkilau dan halus seperti satin, menggetarkanku lebih jauh saat dia menggosok dadanya padaku.

Saat mulut kami bertemu satu sama lain, emosiku meluap-luap untuk gadis ini. Aku sangat kecanduan berhubungan dengannya hari-hari terakhir ini. Sial, aku sudah sangat berharap hubungan semacam ini dengan seseorang selama bertahun-tahun, tapi selalu terlalu takut untuk benar-benar percaya di dalamnya.

Tapi sekarang aku percaya. Terima kasih untuk pacar semingguku.

Terima kasih untuk Jongin.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Oh Sehun benar-benar mempunyai tubuh laki-laki paling indah yang pernah aku lihat, dan aku malu mengakui aku melihat lebih dari imajinasiku dari tubuh maskulinnya.

Aku sangat teralih oleh keberadaan mulutnya yang terkunci pada mulutku yang akhirnya aku patahkan, menjauh dari ciumannya, pertama-tama merasa lebih senang untuk mendapatkan semua otot dan uratnya terekspos. Terakhir kali kami bersama, kami di selubungi kegelapan. Terlalu takut untuk melihat satu sama lain karena kekawatiran yang sangat mungkin terlihat.

Sekarang aku ingin melihat semua. Semuanya. Aku ingin menatap ke dalam matanya saat pertama kali dia memasukiku. Aku ingin kami tetap berpandangan saat dia membuatku datang. Aku ingin mendengar dia membisikkan namaku saat dia datang…

Sebuah getaran bergerak melewatiku saat aku mendorong jariku menjejaki dadanya yang bidang, turun ke tangannya, melekat pada bisepnya yang keras berotot, meluncur pada rambut hitam yang menutupi lengan bawahnya. Dia tetap sangat tenang, tapi aku bisa merasakan mata panasnya padaku, melahapku saat aku, dengan tekun, berhasrat menemukan kepuasan sensualnya dengan tanganku. Aku menyentuh dadanya, ujung dari jari telunjukku menggelinding di putingnya secara serentak dan dia melompat kecil, membuatku tersenyum.

Tapi senyumku memudar saat aku menjadi bergairah dengan setiap lekuk dan alur dari perut ratanya. Aku memelankan pencarianku, membiarkan tanganku dengan lengkap memetakan otot perutnya dan aku merasakan ototnya gemetar di bawah sentuhanku.

Mengangkat kepalaku, aku menemukannya melihatku, alisnya terangkat, mulutnya membentuk setengah senyuman. Sejauh ini adalah saat dia paling senang, yang aku lihat dari sore dia membawaku makan siang dan menciumku di jalan negeri dongeng, waktu hujan turun, dengan cahaya putih berkerlap-kerlip di sekitar kita.

Tanpa kata aku menekan bibirku padanya, menjaga mataku terbuka sampai daun matanya tertutup dan aku menemukan diriku jatuh begitu mudah pada pesonanya. Ciuman ini lebih lapar, lebih mendesak dan aku membiarkannya untuk memimpin, menikmati bagaimana dia meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas dadaku sebelum mengeser tangannya naik untuk menyentuh ringan tenggorokanku dalam sikap yang seluruhnya posesif, yang membuatku melayang-layang.

Tangan yang sama meluncur kembali ke bawah, jarinya turun di bawah melepaskan tali pengikat bra ku, mendorongnya lepas dari bahuku. Dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk tali yang lain, secara ajaib memindahkan braku dalam hitungan detik dan payudara telanjangku menekan ke dadanya, puting kerasku melawan kehangatan kulitnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," dia berbisik di telingaku, mengirim getaran miring ke bawah ke tulang belakangku. "Sangat menginginkanmu, membuatku menderita, Jongin."

Aku suka dia menyebutkan namaku di saat yang bersamaan dengan nafasnya dia mendeklarasikan menginginkanku. Daripada tersesat dalam kegelapan atau buta oleh masa lalu, dia di sini. Denganku sekarang, menyentuhku dan menciumku, secara perlahan menggesekkan ereksinya padaku. Aku secara penuh terhisap olehnya, hilang ke dalamnya dan tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada sekarang ini.

Dia menangkap pergelanganku dan mendorongku turun di atas tempat tidur sehingga aku tidur mendatar pada punggungku, tangannya menekan di setiap samping kepalaku di kasur saat dia mencondongkan diri disekitarku, mulutnya tidak pernah meninggalkan mulutku. Di posisi ini, dia tidak sedekat yang aku inginkan, dan aku melingkarkan kakiku sekitar pinggulnya, sangat ingin menariknya mendekat.

Memisahkan ciuman kami, dia menarik diri, menjauh dan meluncur turun di sepanjang tubuhku, tangannya ada pada ikat pinggang legging hitam tipisku saat dia secara perlahan, dengan sabar menariknya ke bawah, mengambil celana dalamku terus bersamanya. Aku bergetar, nafasku terlalu cepat dan aku menatap ke atas pada langit-langit, menggigit bagian dalam bibirku saat jarinya menyentuh pahaku, lututku, betisku saat dia melucutiku. Aku merasa nafasnya ada di pusat bagian tubuhku dan aku menutup mataku, kepeningan membanjiriku saat aku merasa tangan besarnya mendorong pahaku memisah.

Dia menyelidikiku di bawah sana dan aku tidak tahu suatu hal untuk di pikirkan, untuk di katakan. Dia mengeluarkan nafas tidak teratur, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan kemudian dia mencium dadaku, melarikan mulutnya ke seluruh payudaraku sampai pertama-tama aku merasa lidahnya menjilat satu puting, lalu yang lainnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku bukan seseorang yang tetap diam di tempat tidur, aku tidak pernah diam, tapi aku juga bukan orang yang sangat berisik saat berhubungan sex. Tapi sentuhannya, mulutnya di kulitku terasa sangat enak, aku melengkung ke arahnya dan berteriak keras. Aku berada pada perasaan sempurna yang berlebih, benar-benar telanjang dan terbuka dan aku tidak pernah terasa sangat cantik, di cintai. Sangat hidup.

"Kau sangat cantik," dia berbisik pada dadaku saat dia memuja dengan mulutnya. Aku menanamkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya dan menahannya padaku, mengeliat di bawah mulut dan lidah sibuknya. Aku tetap heran. Sejujurnya, aku tidak cukup tahu bagaimana kami sampai ke titik ini. Aku membencinya, penilaianku. Aku benar-benar melakukan ini untuk uang. Aku kira dia adalah orang brengsek yang kacau. Aku masih tetap berpikir dia seperti itu.

Tapi begitu juga aku. Dan dia sangat indah, sangat perduli, sangat mudah di sakiti. Kami dapat menjadi kacau bersama. Aku ingin menyembuhkannya. Aku tahu aku bisa menyembuhkannya.

Penyatuan tubuh kami ini adalah langkah pertama.

"Tunggu," dia bergumam. Aku membuka mataku dan wajahnya menatapku. Dia mencuri ciuman cepat dan memindahkan dirinya dariku, pergi dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan kembali."

Aku melihatnya pergi dan aku melemparkan lenganku ke sekitar mataku, mencoba usaha terbaikku untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar, nafas cepatku. Tubuhku sangat mendukung, bergairah, tidak membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk mengirimku tepat mendekati orgasme. Aku bergetar, sangat penuh dengan adrenalin dan hasrat dan apapun emosi misterius lain yang beputar-putar dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Sama sekali.

Kenyatan ini membuatku sesak nafas.

Sehun meluncur ke dalam ruangan beberapa menit kemudian, menutup pintu dan memutar kunci ke tempatnya. Aku melihatnya dalam diam saat dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan meletakkan sekotak kecil kondom di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku beradu pandang dengannya, salah satu alisnya terangkat dan dia tersenyum.

"Kita bernasib baik. Ada sekotak dalam kamar mandi di bawah bak. Selalu di tempatkan di sana, seperti handuk dan sampo dan sabun. Membuat rumah samping ini tetap di tempati, seperti hotel kadang-kadang, aku bersumpah. Ayahku selalu mempunyai klien bisnis yang menginap di sini."

Huh. Yah, jika anggota keluarga Oh selalu punya tamu yang tinggal bersama mereka, paling tidak mereka menyediakan tempat yang aman.

Aku tidak bisa merenungkan soal kondom terlalu lama di pikiranku. Tidak saat Sehun sibuk membuka kancing dan membuka jeansnya, membiarkan jeansnya jatuh dari pinggul untuk di tumpuk di lututnya sebelum dia menendangnya. Mulutku jadi kering saat melihatnya, bagaimana dia mengisi boxer katun hitam pendeknya dengan sangat sempurna.

Dan kemudian dia melepasnya juga, dan tanpa malu aku menatapnya, kagum pada bagaimana sangat besarnya dia dan bagaimana kemungkinan rasanya saat akhirnya dia menyatukan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Saat masuk, itu mungkin akan sakit. Semuanya dengan tiba-tiba, aku sangat takut.

Aku bisa buktikan dia bisa merasakan perubahan moodku dan dia mencoba untuk membuatku tenang. Dia mendekapku dalam lengan kuatnya, menahanku dalam dekat. Aku menutup mataku dan mengubur kepalaku pada dada kokohnya, menghirup baunya yang bersih dan unik. Dia lembut, dia sabar tapi juga gigih dan segera setelah itu, kami berciuman, menelusuri tubuh satu sama lain dengan tangan yang aktif, bergulung di selimut seperti sepasang anak dalam permainan pertandingan gulat.

Tapi tidak ada yang main-main tentang laki-laki besar berotot menjepitku ke tempat tidur, tanganku terpisah di atas kepalaku, jarinya mengunci di pergelanganku saat dia menyelidikiku dengan mata birunya yang indah itu.

Dia meluncurkan kondom hanya beberapa saat lalu. Aku tahu dia siap. Aku siap. Tapi masih tetap gugup. Ini adalah titik balik di hubungan kami, tentang suatu hal kita tidak pernah bisa kembali lagi. Aku tidak akan melupakannya atau malam ini. Dia secara abadi menuliskan dirinya dalam sejarahku.

"Tidak akan ada jalan kembali," dia berbisik, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, terlalu tidak berdaya untuk menemukan kata-kata.

"Sekalinya aku masuk ke dalam dirimu, kau adalah milikku."

Oh. Aku tidak pernah, sangat tidak pernah mengira mendengar laki-laki mengatakan hal yang begitu membuatku menggetarkan hatiku, begitu membuatku terangsang, tapi itu terjadi. Aku selalu mengira diriku sebagai orang yang mandiri. Tak berhubungan dengan siapapun.

Tapi gagasan membuat suatu hubungan dengan Sehun, memenuhiku dengan begitu banyak kesenangan, aku takut aku mungkin meledak.

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku, Jongin." melepaskkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku, dia menurunkan kepalanya, mengecup pipiku, hidungku. Itu hal paling manis, perlakuan paling seksi dan aku merintih saat aku melingkarkan lenganku sekitar lehernya dan mengayunnya mendekat.

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu," aku menjawab dalam bisikan nafas. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun. Hanya denganmu."

Dia menciumku, pada saat yang sama meluncurkan tubuhnya dalam tubuhku. Inchi demi inchi, menghembuskan nafasku bersamaan menanggung ukurannya dan aku gugup, menahan nafasku saat dia mengayun lebih dalam dan dalam lagi ke dalam diriku.

"Aku menyakitimu." Dia menekan ciuman cepat yang manis ke seluruh wajahku. "Santai. Bernafaslah."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta, mencoba usaha terbaikku untuk mengurangi ketegangan di perut dan hal itu jadi lebih mudah, Sehun mendorong ke dalam. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang karena menahan, kulitnya tertutup dalam kabut tipis dari keringat dan aku menggerakkan pinggulku, memisahkan kakiku sedikit lebih lebar, mengijinkan dia untuk menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam.

Kami berdua mengerang atas sensasi dan mulai bergerak. Bersama. Sementara, pertama-tamanya, mempelajari ritme satu sama lain, menyesuaikan tubuh kita sampai jadi sinkron waktu berubah-ubah, di dalam gerakan yang mudah. Dia mengayun ke dalam diriku lebih keras. Lebih keras lagi, membuatku kehilangan pikiran bersama tiap dorongannya. Aku kehilangan diriku, otakku kabur, pikiranku terpisah. Semua yang bisa aku lakukan hanya merasakan. Gelombang yang luar biasa, mengancam, aku tahu aku hampir benar-benar selesai tapi lalu dia mengejutkanku.

Sehun menarikku ke posisi duduk, punggungnya melawan papan ujung kasur, kakiku mengenai sekitar pergelangannya, lebih seperti posisi duduk kami sebelumnya, ketika kami masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya saja sekarang, kami telanjang, baik fisik maupun emosional, tubuh kami terpaut, miliknya terkubur sangat dalam ke diriku, aku merasa seperti dia melekat di dalamku.

"Aku telah menyesatkan pikiranmu." Dia tahu aku dengan sangat baik. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau lupa dengan siapa kau bersama. Siapa yang membuatmu datang." Suaranya dalam, sangat dalam, seperti miliknya dan aku bergidik di sekelilingnya. Bersemangat oleh nadanya yang posesif, takut oleh kata-katanya yang manis.

Sehun benar-benar membuka diriku, dengan tatapan, dengan kata-kata, dengan dorongan dari tubuhnya, dengan jilatan dari lidahnya. Setiap hal yang dia lakukan padaku sangat meluluhkan. Memabukkan. Memperbarui.

Setiap hal masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan siapa aku bersama," aku berbisik di bibirnya sebelum aku menciumnya. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, menarikku turun dan aku bekerja dengannya, ingin sekali meledak, namun menunggu untuk melepaskannya hanya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Dia melengkungkan tangannya sekitar belakang kepalaku, jarinya menjerat rambutku dalam cengkraman yang kuat, nyeri. Tapi aku menikmati kesakitannya, bagaimana itu membuatku terasa hidup. Bagaimana berada dalam lengan Sehun, menguburnya jauh ke dalam diriku membuatku merasakan.

Hidup. Di inginkan. Di cintai.

Dia menghembuskan namaku pada bibirku dan aku tahu dia sudah dekat. Begitu juga aku. Aku mengatur diriku dengan hati-hati, menggosoknya, mengayun di dalamnya dan aku terpecah dengan jeritan kecil, seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Dia bergetar setelahku, tubuhnya menggigil saat dia mengerang dalam perjuangan yang indah, lengannya mengepit pinggangku sangat erat, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Kami melekat satu sama lain dalam beberapa menit yang lama setelahnya, tubuh kami masih bergetar, nafas kami perlahan teratur. Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya keluar dari tubuhku dan aku tahu aku sudah jadi konyol.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Oh Sehun telah merubah aku selamanya, dan pemahaman itu sama-sama menguatkan dan menakuti diriku. Masih ada banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu.

Masih banyak yang aku butuhkan darinya untuk di ungkapkan padaku. Bagian menakutkan hidupnya yang takut untukku dengar. Tapi kenyataannya… bukankah mereka mengatakan kebenaran akan membebaskanmu?

Aku ingin membebaskan Sehun dari penjara masa lalu yang membebaninya. Dan satu-satunya cara aku bisa melakukan itu adalah jika aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan besok, aku putuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Aku harus menemukan.

 **.**

 _Rangkaian perjalanan cinta sejati tidak pernah berjalan mulus._

 _-William Shakespare-_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ke-7, 09:00 AM_

 **Oh Sehun**

Kami tertidur nyenyak, tubuh telanjang kami saling melengkung, punggungku pada mukanya dan tanganku menangkup payudaranya. Dengan rambut wanginya di wajahku dan kakinya menjerat milikku, aku bangun dengan sekeras baja dan siap untuk mengambilnya lagi.

Itu yang aku lakukan.

Aku bercinta dengan Jongin 4 kali sejak tadi malam. Setiap kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan aku sangat jatuh, terpesona pada gadis ini, ini menyedihkan. Rasanya menakjubkan.

Dia akhirnya mendesak aku keluar dari kasur, memberitahuku kami butuh melanjutkan hidup dan dia benar. 4 jam berkendaraan di jalan pada hari kerja yang sibuk, aku tahu ini mungkin jadi lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tambah lagi, aku ingin kabur jadi aku tidak harus menghadapi Jessica. Atau ayahku. Seberapa mengerikan itu? Aku menyayangi ayahku tapi hari ini… hari ini akan jadi hari yang berat untuknya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah, menjadi sangat senang hari ini–meskipun ini bukan tepat hari kematian Seulgi, tapi cukup dekat dengan hari kematiannya– namun aku ingin mengusir perasaan itu.

Aku bosan merasa bersalah dan letih. Cemas dan malu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku hanya bercinta dengan gadis cantik sepajang malam dan aku ingin menikmati itu. Aku ingin bersamanya, menyentuhnya dan mengatakan betapa berartinya dia untukku, bukannya lari menjauh dan bersembunyi dari semuanya.

Jongin adalah orang yang terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi.

Kami mandi bersama dan karena aku rakus, begitu juga dia. Aku meluncurkan jariku diantara kakinya dan hati-hati membawanya ke orgasme, mulutku melebur dengan mulutnya setiap saat, mengenyampingkan celahnya dan mengerang saat air hangat mengenai kami. Dan kemudian dia berlutut dan membawaku ke mulutnya, bibirnya membungkus sekitar kepala dari penisku, lidahnya memetakan setiap bagianku sampai aku datang dengan getar nafas yang keras.

Hal ini merupakan titik balik yang penting. Pengalaman masa laluku membuatku membenci blow job. Hanya karena mereka mengisiku dengan banyak perubahan ketika ingatan itu muncul. Rasa malu, rasa ngeri pada bagaimana mudahnya aku tunduk pada desakan seorang wanita bahwa apa yang kami lakukan tidak salah. Tidak ada yang memalukan.

Dia telah salah. Aku tahu apa yang telah kami perbuat tidak benar, namun aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, keinginanku, respon diriku untuknya. Dia tahu bagaimana untuk mendapatkanku dan aku benci itu.

Aku benci apa yang dia lakukan, karena itu merubahku. Permainan seksualnya, semua hal yang di lakukan untuk memikat untuk mengambil dan bercinta dan masturbasi dan mengekploitasi sampai aku kehabisan tenaga dan sakit sampai ke perutku. Lebih dari sekali setelah dia meninggalkanku, aku bermaksud bunuh diri. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku dulu terlalu takut, terlalu khawatir apa yang mungkin terjadi jika aku hidup setelah semua ini terjadi.

Jadi aku berubah menjadi kerangka. Sebuah robot yang hanya bergerak, menjalani hidupku, melakukan apa yang di harapkan dan bersikap baik-baik saja. Menjaga jarak pada setiap orang, mendalami sepak bola dan tidak ada yang lain.

Sampai gadis ini datang dan membangkitkan minatku. Mengejutkanku. Memabukkanku.

Menelanjangiku seluruhnya.

"Kau tak pernah puas," dia mengatakan padaku setelah kami saling menghanduki satu sama lain.

Kata-katanya membuatku beku. Jessica mengatakan hal yang sama malam itu di Country Club. Kata-kata itu membuatku marah sekali, membuatku malu.

Sebanyak yang di lakukan kata-kata itu sekarang.

Senyuman surut dari bibir sempurna Jongin saat aku menatapnya, mencoba untuk mengendalikan kemarahanku di bawah kontrol. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kontrol, tidak seperti ini. Tidak setelah menghabiskan malam yang paling sempurna di hidupku dengannya. "Ada yang salah?" dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarku jadi aku bisa ganti. Aku sudah siap mengepak dan cukup siap untuk pergi, dengan menyimpan beberapa hal. Aku butuh untuk pergi dari sini, jauh dari rumah ini. Jauh dari hidup ini. Ini bukan sebagian diriku lagi dan aku bisa merasakan ini seperti sulur berduri yang berliku pada pikiranku, mencoba untuk menyelinap memasukiku dan tidak pernah mengijinkanku lolos.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin ada di kamarku, tergesa-gesa berpakaian, jeans nya belum terkancing, kaosnya di masukkan begitu saja. Dia menempatkan kaosnya dengan benar di sekitar pundak rampingnya, menawarkan pandangan sekilas kulitnya yang menggoda dan untuk sejenak aku teralihkan.

Tapi aku yakin pandangan menyelidikinya terkunci padaku dan dia tidak membiarkanku kabur. "Katakan apa yang salah."

"Aku hanya… siap untuk pergi." Itu jawaban yang cukup bagus. Jawaban itu harus cukup bagus.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang ini. Aku ingin tahu apa itu." Dia menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya, hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat di lakukannya dalam beberapa hari ini, dan aku sadari itu bentuk pertahanan. Dia mencoba menjadi tangguh, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah.

Baik, aku tidak akan menyerah juga. Kami tidak bisa mengobrol di sini. Sekarang. "Biarkan saja, Jongin. Ayolah."

"Tidak." Dia melangkah ke depan dan mendorongku tepat di dada dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku lelah berpura-pura tidak ada yang salah disini. Aku muak kau tiba-tiba mendapat kemarahan yang sangat dan berhalusinasi liar, lalu mengatakan padaku kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau masih berduka untuk adikmu. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah atas kematiannya, dan aku mengerti. Tapi ada lebih dari itu, yang terjadi disini. Ada yang lain terjadi yang tidak kau katakan padaku. Dan aku benar-benar butuh kau memberitahuku, Sehun."

Perlahan aku menggelengkan kepalaku, udara dari paruku semuanya keluar dalam sekali hembusan. "Aku–aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus bisa." Dia mendekat untuk mendorong aku lagi dan aku menangkap pergelangannya, menghentikannya. "Aku perlu tahu. Bagaimana lagi aku bisa membantumu melewati semua ini?"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, percaya padaku." Aku pergi darinya dan berputar ke tasku yang ada di atas kasur tapi dia menangkap tanganku, menyentakku sehingga aku menghadapnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan singkirkan aku. Aku disini untukmu. Setelah semua yang kita lewati, setelah apa yang kita bagi." Dia mendesah dan sesaat mendekatkan matanya, seperti jika dia benar-benar tak berdaya. "Aku buka tubuh dan jiwaku padamu, dan aku belum pernah, sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini untuk siapapun. Jadi tolong, aku mohon. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

Aku menatapnya, sangat menyedihkan untuk mengakui. Takut akan reaksinya. Aku buka bibirku, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ini seperti seluruh dunia bertengger di dadaku, menghancurkan hatiku dan merubahnya jadi debu.

"Boleh aku menebak?" suaranya sangat lembut, aku condong ke dalam untuk mendengarnya. "Aku… aku punya dugaan. Bisa aku menanyakan pertanyaan dan kau menjawab ya atau tidak?"

Apa yang dia usulkan adalah jalan keluar yang pengecut. Dan pertimbangan, aku cukup pengecut tiap kali menghadapi ini, ini satu-satunya jalan untukku.

Jadi aku mengangguk.

Bernafas dalam, dia melangkah mundur, bersandar pada meja rias di belakangnya. "Apa pun yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, terjadi disini, iyakan? Tidak di rumah tamu tapi di sini, di rumah ini. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di tempat lain, benar?"

Aku menelan dengan sulit dan mengangguk sekali.

"Oke." Dia menutup bibirnya, matanya keruh, lebih seperti terlihat khawatir. "Aku pikir… ini ada kaitannya dengan Jessica, bukankah begitu?"

Aku terdiam. Lumpuh. Aku ingin berkata iya. Ingin lari. Dugaannya begitu dekat. Sangat dekat untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi dan kemudian aku menyadari, dia mungkin memang sudah mengerti, dan aku sangat malu, aku ingin muntah.

"Iya," aku berkata dalam nafas tidak teratur, menggosokkan belakang tanganku lewat mulut. Aku yakin aku mau muntah.

Ada ketakutan di matanya saat dia melihatku. Simpati dan khawatir dan air mata, aku tidak ingin dia menitikkan air mata untukku. "Dia–dia memperkosamu, apa benar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, terkejut dengan pilihan katanya. "Dia tidak memperkosaku. Aku tahu persis apa yang aku lakukan dengannya."

Mulut Jongin ternganga. "Apa?"

"Kami punya hubungan asmara. Itu yang terjadi. Tidak ada pemerkosaan, dia tidak menyentuhku saat aku kecil. Dia mencoba mendapatkanku, menggodaku, aku terjebak padanya, dan kami punya hubungan rahasia selama beberapa tahun." Aku menghamburkan kata-kata terakhir keluar, sangat jijik dengan diriku, dengan susah payah aku menatap lurus. "Inilah Jongin. Inilah jawabanmu. Sekarang kau sudah tahu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku menjijikkan, kan? Menyelinap dengan ibu tiriku, memasukkannya ke dalam kamarku di tengah malam. Bercinta mati-matian dengannya lagi dan lagi. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku keras dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mudahnya dia mengontrolku." Aku gemetar, nafasku terputus-putus dari paruku dan gigiku bergemeretak. Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan semua itu. Aku mengatakan padanya semuanya. Semuanya.

Jongin hanya berdiri di sana menganga padaku, matanya masih banjir dengan air mata. "Saat–saat kau umur berapa ini pertama kali terjadi?"

"Hampir 15 tahun." bergairah bagai kesetanan juga. Jessica tahu itu. Dia cantik, misterius. Dia merayuku, bermain-main denganku dan aku merespon. Dia hanya 11 tahun lebih tua dariku, dia memberitahuku kami melakukan lebih dari yang biasa dia dan ayahku lakukan, dan dia menyelinap ke kamarku di tengah malam, menyentuhku. Memberikan sex oral, membuatku datang dengan sengat keras, aku kira aku akan pingsan.

Aku masih muda, penuh dengan hormon dan hasrat untuk bercinta. Terus-menerus. Dan meskipun aku punya rasa malu dan benci untuk aku dan dirinya, diam-diam aku menginginkan dia untuk melepasku. Mencari perhatiannya karena untuk sesaat, aku merasa di inginkan, berhasrat, di cintai.

Dan kemudian, saat dia meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kamarku, aku malu. Jijik. Penuh kebencian untuk dia dan aku sendiri. Untuk ayahku, yang benar-benar buta akan semuanya. Untuk ibuku, yang meninggal ketika aku kecil dan tidak ada di sini untuk melindungiku.

"Kau masih anak-anak dan dia mengambil keuntungan darimu, Sehun. Tidak ada hubungan rahasia antara dua orang yang di anggap dewasa, ibu tirimu memperkosamu." Suaranya bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sebanyak tubuhku, dan lalu dia melakukan hal yang paling gila.

Dia lari padaku dan memelukku, menahanku sangat erat, seperti dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku pergi. Dia menangis, terisak dalam kaosku dan aku perlahan meluncurkan tanganku padanya dan menahannya dalam dekat. Aku tidak punya air mata, tidak ada kesedihan yang mendatangi diriku. Aku tidak beremosi. Kosong. Aku pikir aku mungkin syok.

Aku baru saja mengaku sisi tergelap, rahasia terkotorku dan Jongin tidak lari. Dia tidak tertawa, dia tidak mengolok aku, dia tidak menyalahkanku.

Untuk sekalinya dalam hidupku, aku seperti merasa, akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang mengerti aku.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku tahu itu, sebanyak aku tidak ingin menghadapinya, aku tahu masalah berakar dari Jessica. Satu minggu berjalan dengan lambat, ada petunjuk dan lebih banyak lagi yang tampak dan dugaanku tumbuh.

Dan sekarang hal itu sudah di tegaskan.

Kebencian memenuhiku, dengan sangat kuat membanjiriku, aku pusing dengan itu. Aku benci apa yang telah di lakukan perempuan itu pada Sehun. Bagaimana dia terus menyiksa Sehun. Dia menjijikkan. Dia si brengsek, pemerkosa anak yang seharusnya di penjara, atas nama kasih Tuhan, bagaimana dia mengambil keuntungan dari Sehun.

Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya.

"Kita harus pergi," aku berkata di dadanya, suaraku bergumam. Aku menarik diriku sehingga aku bisa menengadah menatap dirinya, memperhatikan bahwa wajahnya benar-benar tanpa emosi. Dia dalam mode _shutdown_ dan aku tidak bisa menghakiminya karena biasanya dia menggunakan itu lebih seperti mekanisme pertahanan.

Sesaat setelah kami menginjak rumah, aku mengatakan padanya, dia perlu pergi ke ahli terapi professional. Mengeluarkan apa yang terjadi padanya dari pikirannya sepenuhnya. Tidak berarti dia bisa membiarkan pengalaman masa lalunya pergi begitu saja dengan baik, tapi dia paling tidak bisa berbicara pada seseorang. Mencari bantuan sehingga dia bisa lebih baik menghadapi dengan semuanya.

"Sehun." Aku menguncang lengannya dan matanya fokus padaku sekali lagi. "Kita harus pergi. Sekarang."

"Kau benar. Ayo pergi."

Aku lari ke kamarku dan melemparkan semuanya ke dalam tas, lalu menutup resletingnya. Aku menyambar dompetku, baju hangat lengan panjangku yang akan aku pakai dan menatap sekilas pada ruangan, memastikan tidak meninggalkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya tidak perduli jika aku meninggalkan sesuatu. Aku sangat ingin keluar dari sini, dan sangat tidak perduli dengan yang lain.

Aku menunggu Sehun di ruang tamu, tetap mengawasi keluar jendela, tatapanku kosong pada rumah utama. Mereka belum pergi untuk apapun yang mereka rencanakan, untuk di lakukan pada acara berkabung kematian Seulgi. Aku melihat Range Rover di pakir di jalan masuk rumah sepertinya ayahnya Sehun mengeluarkannya lebih awal untuk persiapan. Paling tidak mobil itu tidak menghalangi truknya Sehun.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Apa kau mau berpamitan pada ayahmu?" aku bertanya saat dia datang masuk ke ruang keluarga, tasnya di sandangkan pada pundaknya, ekspresinya masih agak kosong.

Dia dengan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengirim pesan padanya. Apa mereka belum pergi?"

"Belum." Panik nyata-nyata ada dalam suaraku dan aku berdehem, terganggu oleh diriku sendiri. "Sehun, aku tidak berpikir ide yang bagus jika kita pergi ke sana…"

"Aku juga berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus," dia menginterupsiku.

Kelegaan menjalar melewatiku dan kami keluar menuju truknya dengan langkah terburu-buru, gerak-gerikku kalut dan tanpa jeda saat aku melemparkan tas dalam tempat duduk belakang sempit dari kabin tambahan. Dia naik ke dalam truk bersamaan denganku dan serentak kami mengempaskan pintu, Sehun memasukkan kunci dalam starter.

Kami hampir keluar dari sini, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat bahagia karena meninggalkan suatu tempat seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini.

"Oh Sehun!"

Aku sentakkan kepalaku ke kiri, melihat tidak percaya saat Jessica berlari mendekati truk, berhenti pada sisi pintu pengemudi. Dia mengetuk kaca dengan kepalan tangannya, berteriak agar Sehun menurunkan jendela dan Sehun menatap padanya, tangan Sehun sudah berada di gigi persneling, siap untuk memundurkan truk.

"Jangan lakukan itu," aku bergumam. "Jangan buka jendela. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatianmu lagi, Sehun."

"Bagaimana jika dia memberitahu ayahku?" suaranya kecil, dia terdengar seperti anak kecil dan hatiku sangat pedih untuknya. Kesedihannya menjadi kesedihanku.

"Siapa yang perduli? Kau tidak salah dalam situasi ini. Dia yang bersalah."

Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia bergerak maju dan menekan kuat kenop sehingga jendela pelan-pelan terbuka. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" dia menanyai Jessica dengan dingin.

"Hanya… tolong ikutlah dengan kami. Aku ingin kau di sana, Oh Sehun." Dia menyorotkan tatapan dingin, tajam yang singkat padaku dan aku balas menatapnya. Sama dingin, sama kerasnya.

Aku ingin menyakitinya, aku sangat membencinya.

"Aku sudah mengunjungi makamnya kemarin. Aku sudah memberikan penghormatan pada adikku. Hal apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" suaranya seperti es, sedingin pandangannya yang di lemparkan pada Jessica dan Jessica benar-benar tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu dan aku–aku perlu memberitahumu. Secara pribadi. Ini penting Oh Sehun, tolong."

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu." Aku tidak mengontrol ini, aku harus membuatnya berhenti. Aku tidak tahan caranya mengatakan nama lengkap Sehun.

"Itu namanya." Suaranya datar. "Dan siapa kau, anak sialan, yang memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jangan bicara padanya seperti itu." Suara rendah Sehun memperingatkan, tapi tetap saja tidak terlihat berpengaruh pada Jessica.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Oh Sehun. Tak berharga. Kenapa kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Apa dia hebat di ranjang? Apa dia melebarkan kakinya untukmu secara berkala dan itu kenapa kau tetap bersamanya?" Jessica terdengar nyata –nyata tidak rasional. Aku menolak untuk mengijinkan hinaannya mempengaruhiku apapun itu.

Dia sangat tidak pantas menghinaku karena apa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun, dia pantas untuk membusuk di neraka.

"Paling tidak aku tidak memperkosa anak-anak," aku bergumam di bawah nafasku.

Tarikan nafas terkejut yang aku dengar dari Jessica jelas mengindikasikan aku tidak bergumam cukup pelan. "Apa yang kau katakan, kau pelacur?"

Sial, aku masuk dalam masalah ini sekarang.

"Dia tahu, Jessica," Sehun menyela kasar. "Dia tahu semuanya."

Ketenangan yang membebani, menggantung di sekitar kami bertiga mendekati menyakitkan. Aku tidak mampu melihat Jessica. Aku tetap berfokus pada lututku yang bergetar, mencoba usaha terbaikku untuk menjaga nafasku tenang dan terkontrol. Aku melirik sekilas Sehun, melihat mengeretakkan rahangnya, caranya mencengkram setir kemudinya sangat erat, buku jarinya memutih.

"Baiklah." Suara Jessica mencicit dan dia batuk kecil. "Jadi. Kau memberitahu padanya semuanya, hmmm? Dia tahu tentang hubungan cinta kecil kita?"

"Memperkosa bocah berumur 15 tahun sangat berbeda dari mempunyai hubungan cinta." Aku menjepit, mengunci mulutku dan menutup mataku. Ibuku selalu mengatakan mulut besarku akan menempatkanku dalam masalah.

Aku tebak dia benar.

"Baik, kau mau dia tahu semuanya, lalu aku malah akan terus maju dan mengatakan padamu, tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan secara pribadi, di depan pelacur bermulut besarmu." Suara Jessica manis dan ringan, sangat mengerikan, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya.

Aku tidak suka apa yang aku lihat. Ada kekejaman yang berpijar di matanya dan bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyum menyeramkan. Jessica jelas dalam hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Kita harus pergi," aku berbisik pada Sehun dan tanpa kata-kata dia menyalakan mesin.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar apa yang harusku katakan padamu?" Jessica bertanya dalam suara nyanyian menyeramkan.

"Tidak juga." Pandangan Sehun beralih pada setir kemudi.

"Sayang sekali. Karena ini tentang Seulgi."

Dia menoleh untuk menatap Jessica, seperti yang aku lakukan. "Ada apa dengan Seulgi?"

"Aku sudah sangat lama mencoba memberitahumu, hanya waktunya tidak pernah tepat. Tapi kau perlu tahu. Aku selalu merasa ini kebenarannya… aku tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun sekarang aku tahu ini benar. Tanpa keraguan, aku tahu."

"Katakan saja, Jessica."

Perutku terasa teraduk saat aku menunggu. Ketakutan membuat telapakku basah dan aku menggenggam lututku, sangat menakutiku atas apa yang di katakannya.

"Seulgi bukan adikmu, Oh Sehun." Jessica berhenti sejenak, senyum menghancurkannya di arahkan padaku. "Dia anakmu."

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Di mana ada cinta, disitulah derita."_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari ke-7 (Keberangkatan),_ _11:30 AM_

 **Kim Jongin**

Hampir dua jam kemudian, dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aku masih terkejut karena pengakuan Jessica yang menghancurkan. Aku bukan satu-satunya yang terpengaruh pada pengakuan itu. Aku takut setengah mati dengan cara Sehun melalui itu. Yang mana, tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Dia sedingin es. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa emosi. Hampa dari apapun dan semuanya. Aku menghabiskan enam hari siang dan malam bersamanya.

Aku telah melihatnya pada saat di titik terendah dan tertinggi. Dia benar-benar marah dan benar-benar peduli, bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuknya. Dan dia tidak ingin berbicara padaku.

Ini berakhir dengan waktu empat jam yang terpanjang dan terhening selama hidupku. Jalanan memang kejam! Cuaca sialan, hujan terus menerus dan jalanan menjadi licin, membuatnya nyaris mustahil, dia dapat melihat melalui kaca depan, hujannya sangat deras.

Dia menyalakan radio saat kami memulai perjalanan, sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin berbicara, jadi aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku ingin. Oh, aku sangat ingin. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dan aku tidak mempunyai jawaban.

Apa Jessica mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa benar Seulgi adalah anak Sehun? Apa ayahnya—Siwon—mempunyai sedikit petunjuk? Apakah Jessica sudah waspada dengan hubungan yang dia jalani?

Dari perhitunganku, mereka sudah melakukannya dari lama. Setidaknya empat tahun. Sedikit yang Sehun ceritakan padaku tentang hari disaat Seulgi meninggal. Aku punya perasaan bahwa Jessica membawanya ke rumah dan dengan caranya. Ketika mereka sedang bercinta, Seulgi tenggelam.

Kejam tapi itu kenyataannya, aku bisa merasakan itu. Oleh karena itu rasa bersalah yang berlebihan bertumpuk padanya.

Aku tidak marah padanya, dan aku tidak bisa membencinya atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Itu bukan kesalahannya, tak peduli seberapa banyak dia memikirkan hal itu. Wanita itu menjeratnya kedalam kegilaan ini, hubungan yang memuakkan, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari hubungan itu. Saat itu dia hanyalah anak kecil saat wanita itu memulai permainannya.

Ini masih membingungkan bagaimana dia masih bersamaku semalaman, kemarin malam.

Satu jam terakhir aku tidur dengan gelisah atau dengan menyetir, terbangun karena sentakan ketika sebuah truk datang dan sepenuhnya berhenti dan dia mematikan mesinnya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap keluar jendela, menemukan kami sedang berada di area parkir di komplek apartemenku.

Yay. Aku di rumah.

"Kita sampai," katanya, dengan suara tenang yang dalam. "Butuh bantuan dengan tasmu?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Benarkah ini cara kita untuk mengakhiri ini?"

Tatapannya bertemu denganku dan penuh dengan derita, aku hampir memalingkan muka. Tapi aku menolak. Dia tidak akan menang. Aku menolaknya mengantarkanku. "Kau dengar perkataannya, Jongin. Tidak mungkin aku berharap kau akan tetap tinggal untuk itu."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir serendah itu terhadapku? Sungguh?" Tuhan, dia membuatku marah. Aku ingin memukulnya dan memeluknya, dalam waktu yang bersaman. "Baiklah."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mengambil tas ranselku kemudian melemparkan ke pintu yang terbuka dan keluar dari truk secepat mungkin, aku hampir terjatuh.

"Jongin."

Sahutan dari namaku membuatku berhenti, jariku mencengkram pinggiran pintu truk yang ingin sekali kubanting sedetik yang lalu.

"Apa?"

"Aku—aku harus mencari cara. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Matanya memohon padaku untuk mengerti. "Aku butuh waktu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, daguku gemetar, dan aku mendorong melewati itu. Aku menolak menangis di depannya. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Jangan memaksaku, Sehun."

Dia menarik napas berat dan memalingkan mukanya dariku. Wajahnya tersinggung terlihat di rahangnya dan ekspresinya sangat tegang, aku takut mungkin dia akan hancur. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi semuanya dengan bantuan seseorang. Aku terbiasa menghadapinya sendiri."

Hatiku lebih hancur. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya masih utuh, dengan semua yang telah kami lewati. "Masuklah bersamaku. Aku perlu memeriksa Taehyung dan kemudian… kita bisa berbicara. Okay?"

"Taehyung." Tatapannya bertemu denganku dan dia mendesah. Sepertinya dia telah melupakan semuanya dan aku membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. "Kembalilah ke adikmu. Dia membutuhkanmu. Dia lebih penting sekarang."

"Sehun…" Taehyung penting, dia selalu penting, tapi kekhawatiranku lebih pada Sehun, lebih dari itu. Aku takut apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku tidak di sisinya.

"Pergilah, Jongin. Aku akan… aku akan menelponmu.'

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menelponku." Kemarahan memenuhiku dan aku membanting pintu truk kencang, kecewa dengan tidak puasnya saat kami berpisah.

Aku menuju gedung apartemenku, pundakku melawan hujan yang jatuh dari kegelapan, langit marah. Aku mendengar Sehun menyalakan truknya, mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku dari jendelanya tapi aku tidak membalikkan badan.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Aku melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan dan pergi menuju adikku.

 **.**

Aku segera berhenti ketika aku melihat ibuku duduk di sofa, matanya memerah karena lelah, pipinya berjerawat. Dia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Taehyung berdiri di belakang sofa, tatapan tak berdaya di wajah mudanya dan tatapannya penuh dengan kelegaan ketika dia melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Aku bertanya padanya ketika aku menutup pintu.

Dia menatapku. "Aku tinggal disini. Dimana lagi kau pikir aku akan berada?"

Tidak menghiraukan untuk berkata apapun, aku menuju Taehyung dan memberikan pelukan cepat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Dia mengedarkan tatapan gugup kearah ibu. "Sekarang kau sudah disini, apa aku boleh pergi ke Jungkook sebentar saja? Aku akan kembali saat makan malam, aku janji."

"Kupikir kita akan menonton film." Aku membutuhkan pengalihan. Kepalaku masih di penuhi dengan Sehun dan semua drama yang ada di hidupnya, dan aku memilih menonton film bodoh untuk sementara dan melupakannya.

Meskipun aku tahu ini tidak membantu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Meskipun hanya sebentar?

"Kupikir, ibu ingin berbicara denganmu." Dia gelisah. Jelas sekali, dia ingin pergi.

"Mungkin kita bisa menonton di lain waktu." Aku mengacak rambut pirangnya yang gelap dan dia menunduk dari bawah genggamanku, melihatku dengan senyuman menarik. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza untuk makan malam?"

Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat dia menuju pintu. "Sungguh? Baiklah."

Aku melihat Taehyung pergi, beralih ke ibu ketika dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menatapku waspada, rambutnya yang pirang—seperti punyaku—berjatuhan di atas matanya. Eyeliner-nya terlihat berat, bibirnya memar. Aku mempunyai bayangan akan diriku yang sama seperti ibu dua puluh tahun dari sekarang dan memikirkan itu membuatku hampir lemas.

Aku menolak berbalik ke arah ibu, tidak peduli seberapa mirip jalan yang aku miliki dengannya.

"Kenapa dia bertanya padamu jika dia pergi dan dia tidak bertanya padaku?" Tangan ibu terarah pada pintu yang tertutup. "Dia bertindak seolah-olah kau ibunya."

"Jika kau sering berada di rumah, mungkin dia akan bertanya padamu." Aku mengambil tas ranselku ke kamarku dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur yang belumku bereskan. Aku meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan kacau. Baju dimana-mana, tumpukan perhiasan murah berada di sebelah gaun lamaku dan cermin yang biasa aku lap dengan pembersih yang bagus dari Windex. Aku menggunakan ruangan ini untuk tidur dan bukan untuk hal yang lain, karena aku selalu bekerja atau melakukan… apapun.

Membayangkan membawa Sehun ke apartemenku, ke kamarku, dia mungkin merasa jijik. Dia semacam gila kerapian dan semua orang yang tinggal disini tidak seperti itu.

Seperti aku akan membawanya kesini saja. Tidak mungkin kami akan berhasil. Aku harus menyadari fakta itu. Dia terlalu rusak, terlalu keras kepala untuk memberikanku kesempatan.

"Aku selalu berada di rumah," ibuku mempunyai keberanian untuk berkata padaku ketika aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia membuka bir dan dia meminum itu, mengeluarkan napas keras. "Aku punya akhir pekan yang sulit. Aku tidak butuh omong kosong yang kau berikan untuk membuatku merasa bersalah."

Aku suka mendengarkan definisinya akan akhir pekan yang sulit. Apa mereka kehabisan minuman keras atau rokok? Mungkin kekasihnya menggoda wanita lain. Jika seseorang mempunyai akhir pekan yang sulit—Sialan, akhir pekan yang benar-benar sulit—itu pasti Oh Sehun.

Dan tentu saja, aku.

"Ini hanya hari sabtu," Aku menunjuk. "Apa kau tidak punya bar untuk di datangi atau sesuatu?"

Dia mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang sok tahu?"

Aku menghiraukannya. Malahan, aku menuju ke dapur yang kecil dan membuka lemari pendingin, melihat ke dalam. Ini menyedihkan sekali. Sisa makanan cina yang di ambil sudah berapa lama dan kebanyakan botol saus kosong, mustar, mayo dan selai anggur di garis pintu. Ada satu galon susu di dalam tapi mungkin tersisa seteguk dan tanggal kadaluarsa tercetak disana, dan juga banyak sekali barang lama disana.

Ada dua soda dan mengkerut, dua belas kotak setengah kosong di dalam sana juga. Tentu saja. Surga melarang ibu pergi tanpa cahaya sejak awalnya.

Aku berjanji hal pertama yang kulakukan besok pagi, aku akan pergi ke tempat berbelanja dengan uang yang aku dapat dari temanku, jadi kami bisa mempunyai makanan yang layak di makan di rumah. Dia butuh untuk makan dan dengan pantas, bukan sekumpulan sampah dan makanan cepat saji. Kami punya satu malam untuk pizza pepperoni keju, tapi kami akan makan besok.

"Aku dengar kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu," Aku berbicara padanya sambil mengambil soda dan membukanya. Dingin yang menyentak kafein dan gula masuk dengan mudah melalui tenggorokanku dan aku menutup pintu kulkas untuk mencari ibu yang condong berlawanan dengan dapur, botol bir hampir kosong berada di antara ujung jarinya.

"Owen memberitahumu, huh?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini omong kosong, apa yang mereka katakan."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Hebat. Terdengar seperti salahnya karena kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Seorang pelanggan sepertinya mengadu ketika aku membantunya, napasku berbau bir." Dia mendentingkan birnya denganku kemudian meminum sisa birnya. Ironi, sekali? "Maksudku, aku bergadang sebelum aku minum dengan Larry, jadi aku pikir itu adalah sisa dengungan, kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu mabuk. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku melihatnya, meminum dari kaleng sodaku. Hidupku agak menyebalkan, ibuku sepenuhnya tidak mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab, tapi aku tidak punya apapun pada Sehun.

Tidak ada.

"Dimana Larry?" Ketika dia melihatku, aku menaikan alis mataku. "Pacar barumu, benarkan?

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kami bertengkar hebat dan dia meninggalkanku disini satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya kami pergi keluar malam ini."

Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya berada disini. Aku harap dia bisa pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri, meninggalkanku dengan pikiranku. Taehyung akan kembali dengan membawa Pizza tapi aku ingin pergi dengannya. "Mungkin kau harus menghubungi Larry dan minta maaf padanya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini salahku?"

Karena memang selalu begitu? "Mungkin kau harus mengambil inisiatif dan meminta maaf padanya meskipun itu bukan kesalahanmu." Sekarang giliranku untuk mengangkat bahu.

Ibu menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya, mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. "Bukan ide yang buruk. Aku menghubunginya."

Dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, ponsel di telinganya."Hey, sayang. Ini aku." Aku mendengar dia berkata sambil dengan perlahan menutup pintu.

Aku masih berdiri lama setelah dia pergi. Berpikir tentang Sehun. Dimana dia, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Aku sangat khawatir dan aku benci merasa seperti ini. Aku berharap dia tidak menutup dirinya dariku. Aku harap dia mengizinkanku masuk.

Tapi harapan itu bodoh.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Setelah aku mengantarkan Jongin ke tempatnya, aku mengitari kota selama satu jam, pergi ke tempat yang biasa kukunjungi, pemandangan yang menghibur. Kota kecil ini dimana aku menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir jauh lebih terasa seperti rumah di bandingkan dimana aku pernah di besarkan.

Tentu saja, kota asalku sebagian besar sudah tercemar dengan kenangan buruk, terselamatkan beberapa hari dengan Jongin.

Aku mengitari kampus, stadion dimana aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku, dan itu cukup banyak kutinggali. Aku mengemudi melalui pusat kota, melewati toko-toko, di sudut kafe dan Starbucks, melambat beberapa saat ketika aku melewati _La Salle_ , yang tampak tenang. Mengingat ini bukan jam enam pagi, ini tidak mengherankan. Di tambah murid belum kembali ke kota. Itu semua akan terjadi besok.

Hujan masih turun terus menerus dan ketika aku menyadari telah mengemudi lebih dari satu jam dengan tidak ada tujuan, aku berakhir di gedung apartemenku. Ini sisi berlawanan kota dari Jongin, aku tinggal di daerah baru, tempat yang lebih baik. Dimana tetangganya tenang dan halaman yang sempurna. Tidak ramai, tetangga yang lebih tua yang di penuhi anak muda, suara berisik para mahasiswa sejak di sewakan karena harganya murah. Aku lebih memilih apartemen karena ukurannya dua kali lebih besar darinya dan aku hanya memiliki satu kamar. Sial, aku tinggal sendirian sementara dia tinggal dengan ibu dan adiknya, mereka bertiga mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap bersama…

Aku meninju roda kemudi, kemudian mengabaikan rasa sakit yang di timbulkan dari buku-buku jariku, melewati tanganku. Pelatih bisa membunuhku jika dia melihatku sekarang, mencoba mengacau dengan melempar tanganku. Membayangkan amarahnya membuatku meninju roda kemudi lagi, tinjuku berdenyut pada pukulan yang ketiga.

Tapi rasa sakitnya sangat baik. Mentah dan nyata, mengingatkan akan diriku, siapa diriku. Hidupku terlihat mudah, sangat mudah. Segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan akan di berikan kepadaku dengan piring perak. Aku anak orang kaya yang hidup dengan di manja di kehidupanku. Membual untuk bisa menjadi temanku, tinggal di apartemen yang besar, jalan dengan angkuh di sekitar kampus dengan dua gadis di kedua lengan karena akulah yang di sebut dengan pahlawan, yang menyelamatkan tim sepakbola selama dua musim.

Duniaku… adalah dunia omong kosong. Apa yang Jessica katakan membuatku sangat terkejut. Aku melajukan truk menuju jalan pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Begitupun Jongin. Aku merasa seperti sampah ketika bersikap seperti itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Membuat sedikit percakapan dengannya, membicarakan cuaca dan musik kesukaan kami dan oh, faktanya ibu tiriku baru saja memberi tahuku bahwa adikku bukanlah adikku sama sekali, tapi putriku?

Hidupku benar-benar seperti sinetron. Aku tidak tahu cara mengatasi itu. Aku tidak tahu jika aku mempercayai Jessica. Dia telah berbohong sebelumnya. Dia selalu berbohong. Mungkin dia mencoba mengejutkanku. Mengganggu kekasihku jadi Jessica berpikir mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Jongin. Kekasihku lebih keras kepala dari itu.

Lagipula, aku tahu betul cara mengusir dan mengabaikannya. Aku menjadi seorang yang handal dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Dengan itu membuatku penuh dengan penyesalan.

Tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku lebih lama lagi, aku menghubungi Jessica ketika aku masih berada di dalam truk di area parkir, hujan masih tetap deras dengan irama di atas atap.

"Oh Sehun." Jessica menjawab pada dering kedua, dan suaranya terdengar terkejut yang aku dengar. Sudah seharusnya.

"Katakan kau bohong." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dan aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu—dan menegangkan jawabannya.

Dia diam sejenak. Aku bisa mendengar suara musik pelan sebagai latar belakangnya, seperti dia ada di restoran atau suatu tempat. Aku penasaran jika dia sedang bersama ayahku. Aku harap dia pergi ke suatu tempat jadi Ayahku tidak perlu mendengar apa yang dia akan katakan. "Aku tidak bohong. Dia memang putrimu."

Aku menghela napas berat, perutku seperti akan keluar dengan sendirinya, mereka sangat kencang. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tuhan, Oh Sehun, ini cerita lama yang sama, kau tahu? Ayahmu dan aku… kami mencobanya beberapa tahun untuk memiliki anak, tapi tidak berhasil. Suatu hari ide itu muncul di benakku bahwa kau kandidat yang sempurna. Hal berikutnya, untuk berbicara, dan kau bersedia. Aku merencana mengunjungimu berdasarkan sirkulasiku, menggunakan beberapa kondom dan ini jalan tercepat yang hampir berhasil." Suaranya redam, tapi dia terdengar masuk logika tentang itu, aku ingin berteriak.

Cairan empedu naik ke tenggorokanku dan aku menelannya lagi. Aku hanya anak yang berumur enam belas tahun ketika aku membuatnya hamil. Hanya enam belas tahun. "Jadi kau menipuku. Dan ayahku. Kau mempermainkan kami berdua. Aku harap kau bangga dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan salah satu dari kalian, kau harus percaya itu. Aku sangat mencintai ayahmu. Dan aku… aku mencintaimu juga, Oh Sehun. Tidak bisakah seorang wanita mencintai dua orang lelaki? Banyak sekali kesamaan kualitas yang kalian punya begitupun yang tidak. Aku menginginkan kalian berdua." Suaranya mengecil. Bahkan dia berbicara padaku seakan dia… dia menginginkanku ketika aku masih kecil, membuatku muak.

" _Well_ , kau memiliki kami berdua. Aku harap kau puas," aku membentak pada ponsel, bersiap untuk memutuskan telpon tapi aku mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku. Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak… kau tidak akan memberitahu ayahmu, kan? Apa yang kukatakan?"

Informasi itu akan menghancurkannya. Meskipun jika tidak bisa di buktikan, dengan kepergiaan Seulgi, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Mengapa aku ingin menyakitinya? Itu mungkin akan merusak hubungan kami yang sudah ada sebelumnya dan yang sekarang, hanya dia satu-satunya keluargaku. Rahasia ini, aku akan bawa sampai mati. "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi untuknya."

Dia menghela napas keras, suaranya bergetar. "Terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku tidak melakukan ini karenamu."

"Tentu saja bukan." Dia berhenti. "Bagaimana tentang—pacarmu? Dia tahu, sejak aku mengatakan di depannya. Bagaimana jika dia membocorkan itu?"

"Tidak akan," aku mengatakan dengan otomatis karena aku tahu itu yang sebenarnya. Aku percaya Jongin. Dia tidak akan berani mengatakan apapun.

"Kau belum terlalu lama berkencan. Bagaimana jika kalian berdua berpisah dan dia menjadi pendendam, memutuskan untuk merusak hidup kita? Jika kita mungkin tidak dapat mencegah jika kenyataannya terlihat." Suara Jessica penuh dengan drama, aku bingung dimana dia mendapatkan ide itu.

"Tidak mungkin Jongin akan mengatakan masalah ini. Berhenti khawatir." Dengan itu, aku memutuskan sambungan telpon. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin berbicara, titik.

Bahkan, aku duduk di trukku untuk waktu yang lebih lama, berpikir. Kapnya memanas, jendelanya beruap akibat napasku dan hujan yang semakin deras. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan menghabiskan malam sendirian. Pikiranku terlalu campur aduk, terlalu fokus pada apa yang Jessica katakan.

Aku harap dia tidak pernah memberitahuku yang sebenarnya tentang Seulgi. Ini akan lebih mudah untuk melewati hidup dengan jelas pada fakta itu.

Tapi dia membagi kesengsaraannya dan untuk itu, aku selamanya terkunci padanya lagi. Ketika aku memikirkan aku bebas dari belenggu Jessica, dia menarikku lagi, mengunciku.

Dan membuang kunci itu jauh.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	15. Chapter 14

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku Memilihmu."_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

 _ **.**_

 _Setelah satu minggu, tengah malam…_

 **Kim Jongin**

Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu gelisah, khawatir, terlalu… semuanya. Ibuku pergi sejam yang lalu setelah aku memberinya keberanian untuk menelepon pacar barunya yang seorang pecundang untuk berbaikan. Laki-laki itu datang menjemputnya sekitar lima belas menit setelah ibu mengakhiri teleponnya dan mereka pergi ke tempat kesukaan mereka : Bar menyedihkan dengan para pemabuk.

Aku mengakui bahwa aku juga bekerja di sebuah bar. Aku bahkan sangat menyadari kalau aku sedang mengikuti jejak ibuku meski aku mati-matian untuk tidak begitu. Aku sempat berpikir apakah memang aku di takdirkan untuk berakhir menjadi sama seperti orang tuaku, tidak peduli apakah aku telah berjuang.

Pikiran seperti itu membuatku depresi jadi aku mengenyahkannya.

Taehyung pulang sekitar pukul lima. Senang karena mendapati Ibu tidak di rumah yang di tandai dengan senyumnya yang sedikit kurang ajar. Aku benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaannya berbahasa kasar yang sudah berkembang sangat pesat itu, tapi siapalah aku untuk mengajarinya? Aku memaki dan bersumpah serapah sepanjang waktu.

Kami memesan pizza yang datangnya seperti berabad-abad karena siapa gerangan yang mau repot-repot memasak di sabtu malam setelah hari Thanksgiving. Kami menonton film tahun 90an di tivi kabel, salah satu kemewahan yang dengan senang hati aku bayar untuk membuat Taehyung dan aku senang dan bahagia. Kami bahkan sampai mengerang karena kelaparan.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Aku memikirkan Sehun. Senyumannya, bagaimana dia menyentuhku, cara dia memandangiku saat dia menarikku kepangkuannya untuk pertama kali, rasa bibirnya, kehangatan nafasnya, sentuhan tangannya pada kulit telanjangku. Dia menghantuiku bahkan saat aku sedang mengusili Taehyung saat menonton film yang sudah aku tonton ratusan kali. Sampai-sampai saat menyorongkan pizza ke mulut rasanya seperti belum makan berminggu-minggu.

Aku tidak tahan memikirkan Sehun sendirian di suatu tempat dengan pikiran-pikirannya, kenangan-kenangannya, masalah-masalahnya. Aku memeriksa ponsel lagi dan lagi, berharap ada sms, telepon atau apapun. Tapi dia tidak menghubungiku dan aku tak akan menghubunginya.

Tapi…

Mungkin Sehun butuh waktu, aku menunda pikiranku tentang Sehun ketika aku melihat Taehyung sedang melemparkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke ransel. Dia pasti akan pergi lagi ke rumah Jungkook untuk bermalam. Temannya menelepon minta izin dan aku akhirnya berbicara dengan ibunya Jungkook memastikan bahwa Taehyung akan benar-benar pergi ke rumahnya bukan berlari-lari di pinggir jalan di tengah malam. Aku ingin sekali benar-benar mempercayai Taehyung, tapi dia kan baru tiga belas tahun.

Jadilah aku di tinggal sendirian dan aku sudah terbiasa. Taehyung sering menginap di rumah temannya dan ibuku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke bar sampai tutup. Aku pun selalu bekerja, jadi memang tidak pernah ada orang di rumah pada jam seperti ini.

Di luar hujan masih turun dan aku berbaring dalam gelap, menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari pikiranku. Aku harus memastikan bahwa dia aman dan baik-baik saja. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meraih ponsel dan secepat kilat menulis dan mengirim pesan untuknya sebelum aku sempat berpikir untuk menghapusnya.

Keluar dari kamar tidur aku menuju ruang tamu dan meringkuk di sofa, membungkus badan dengan selimut lusuh dan menghidupkan tivi. Sudah larut malam, hubungan palsu kami secara resmi sudah berakhir.

Menit berubah menjadi jam, aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menyelamatkanku. Dia menepati janjinya atas kesepakatan awal.

Aku bukan lagi pacar seminggunya Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

Aku tersadar di tempat tidur, masih mengenakan jeans dan baju hangat, tidak ada selimut di sekitarku. Aku pasti sudah tertidur berjam-jam karena aku terbangun dengan rasa pusing dan kebingungan. Otot-ototku sakit dan mulutku kering, perutku menggeram setelah melewatkan dua kali jam makan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Melihat sepintas di meja samping, waktu menunjukan jam dua lewat dini hari dan aku terduduk, menggaruk belakang kepala dan menghidupkan lampu. Saat aku mengambil ponsel di atas meja samping, memeriksa telepon masuk atau pesan, aku melihat satu pesan dari Jongin dengan berisi satu kata.

.

 _*Marshmallow_

.

Sial, dia mengirimkan pesan itu berjam-jam yang lalu. Berjam-jam lamanya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan. Berjuang turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas. Menyelipkan ponsel di saku belakang dan mengambil kunci. Harusnya aku membalas pesannya tapi itu akan menghabiskan waktu dan aku benar-benar harus melihatnya. Aku membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam. Aku telah mengecewakannya…

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku langsung meninggalkan apartemen dan keluar ditengah hujan yang deras, masuk ke mobil dan berangkat. Jalanan lumayan sepi, aku melewati beberapa mobil dan yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya Jongin. Mungkin seharusnya aku menghubunginya, bagaimana jika dia sedang dalam masalah? Bagaimana jika dia butuh bantuanku dan aku mengecewakannya?

Menepi ke parkiran kompleksnya dalam waktu sekejap, keluar dari mobil dan otomatis berlari menuju kamar tempat aku menjemputnya tujuh hari yang lalu.

Sial! Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku baru mengenal gadis ini tujuh hari. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku dan koper-koperku. Aku mungkin sudah menjadi mimpi terburuknya.

Aku melompat dan berkonsentrasi pada tangga, dengan penuh ketakutan aku mengetuk pintunya sampai berderak dan nafasku memburu, tetesan air hujan berderai di wajahku.

Lama, di siksa bermenit-menit, aku mengetuk pintunya lagi. Bagaimana jika dia tidak berada di dalam sana? Sial! Seharusnya aku meneleponnya dulu. Mengeluarkan ponsel aku hendak meneleponnya ketika pintu terbuka, rantai pengaman tetap terpasang.

Kelegaan membanjiriku, benar-benar membuat lututku lemas. Jongin mengintip dari balik pintu hanya mengenakan T-shirt tipis yang kebesaran. Yang aku lihat hanya kaki indah dan rambut kusut.

Dengan cepat tubuhku langsung bereaksi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suaranya pelan dan dingin.

"Aku dapat pesanmu." sambil mengusap air hujan di wajahku.

"Kau terlambat dua jam." Dia hendak menutup pintu tapi aku menyelipkan kaki untuk menjaganya tetap terbuka. "Pergilah Sehun."

"Jongin dengarkan aku. Aku tertidur. Aku tertidur berjam-jam dan langsung melihat pesanmu begitu terbangun. Aku melompat ke mobil dan mengebut kemari." Aku merentangkan tangan. "Lihat aku. Aku berlari dalam hujan sialan melewati tempat parkir untuk kesini."

"Lalu kenapa?" dengan nada kurang ajarnya dan membuatku jengkel. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Jongin kembali bertingkah kasar dan aku tidak menyukai ini meskipun mungkin aku berhak di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah." Aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. "Katakan padaku, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Ibu dan adikmu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada keadaan darurat atau apapun?"

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada yang darurat. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Perasaanku agak ringan sedikit, mengusap dada dan bersyukur dia baik-baik saja. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak menginginkanku disini. Aku cuma… harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah melihat pesan itu."

Pelan-pelan aku menggerakan kaki sehingga dia bisa menutup pintu dan berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi ketika aku mendengar dia berkata.

"Sehun… Tunggu."

Aku berputar perlahan dan melihat dia membukakan pintu seluruhnya. Mengizinkan aku melihat seutuhnya. Dan, sial! Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya bersih dari make-up, ekspresinya waspada, dan semua rambut indahnya jatuh mengikal di bahu. Kaosnya hanya menggambarkan lekuk tubuhnya yang mana sudah aku ketahui sebelumnya membuat jari-jariku gatal untuk melepaskannya.

"Yeah?" Suaraku serak dan aku berdehem. Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Membuatnya berdekatan denganku hanya membawa malapetaka untuknya. Dia sudah punya banyak masalah dalam hidupnya, aku hanya membuat hidupnya lebih susah.

"Maukah kau masuk dan tinggal sebentar?"

Hatiku masih saja berdebar-debar dan aku melangkah maju, bersiap mengambil kesempatan ini. Meskipun tanda bahaya sudah mereda, aku masih tidak yakin aku cukup baik untuknya, aku tidak ingin dia berbalik pergi.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku harus memilikinya. Setidaknya sekali saja sebelum aku pada akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin selamanya. Demi kebaikannya aku harus pergi dari hidupnya, tidak peduli betapa egoisnya keinginanku untuk memilikinya.

Selamanya.

"Dimana ibumu?" Aku bertanya dengan suara berpura-pura.

"Dengan pacarnya."

"Dan adikmu?" aku menggigiti bibir bawahku. Aku hampir saja melakukan hal yang benar dengan menjauh darinya.

Tapi aku sudah nyaris mendorongnya dan merobek kaos dan menelanjanginya di bawahku dalam sekejap.

"Dia bermalam di rumah temannya." Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, sudah sangat jelas dia menginginkanku disana. "Kumohon Sehun, masuklah. Kau basah karena hujan."

Dia benar. Meski dengan sedikit canggung di depan pintu, aku basah kuyup dan ini menyebalkan.

"Apa kamu yakin?" Aku bertanya dengan suara rendah. Ada sekaligus dua pertanyaan di balik kata-kataku. Aku berharap dia mengerti.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu"

Tanpa berkata apapun aku melangkah masuk dan melewatinya. Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu saat aku berbalik menghadapnya. Meletakkan tanganku di sekitar pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat, aku butuh merasakan tubuhnya secepatnya.

Dia mengejutkanku dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, tangannya melingkari leherku dan kakinya mengelilingi pinggangku. Aku menangkapnya, dan meletakkan tanganku di bokongnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian dalam tipis sehingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya, daging liatnya dan kemudian aku mengerang saat dia menekankan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Padahal kami bercinta hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sial, aku berada di dalamnya pagi ini tapi aku merasa di pisahkan berminggu-minggu. Berbulan-bulan. Mulut kami rakus, tangannya terkubur di rambutku, menjaga tubuhku tetap dekat saat aku tersandung di ruang tamunya, dan akhirnya rebah di sofa dengan berbalut tubuhnya. Jongin mendorong baju hangatku dan aku menarik kaosnya, aku menang dibabak pertama. Mengeluarkannya dari kaos yang kebesaran itu dan menjauhkan dari tubuhnya.

Hanya berbalut pakaian dalam yang nyaris tidak menutupi apapun, kejantananku mengeras seperti baja, mataku tidak bisa hanya fokus pada satu hal saja. Jongin adalah sebuah paket yang menarik. Sangat seksi.

Dan semuanya milikku.

Jongin mendekat dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sehingga payudaranya tepat di wajahku. Dia menggodaku, puting merah muda pucatnya begitu dekat dengan mulutku. Aku mengambil satu dengan mulut dan menghisapnya, memutar-mutarnya dengan lidahku. Dia mengerang. Menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan pinggulku, tangannya menggenggam erat rambutku dan aku menyelipkan tangan di bawah celana dalamnya dan mendapatkan dia sudah basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun." Terengah-engah dia menyebut namaku, menggeliat saat aku membelainya. Ini berbeda dengan yang semalam saat kami bersama dan menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing.

Saat ini, aku nyaris tidak terkendali dengan kebutuhan untuk membuatnya orgasme. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya saat aku membenamkan jari-jariku di tubuhnya, tatapannya mengunci pandanganku saat dia membuka mulutnya. Sebuah desahan yang gemetar keluar dari bibirnya saat dia orgasme.

Kesenangan membanjiriku saat menatapnya. Aku seperti bajingan dan sial itu sangat merangsang, betapa mudahnya aku membuat gadisku puas.

Entah bagaimana kami berakhir di kamar tidurnya yang mungil, aku membawanya ke sana. Menabrak beberapa benda dalam gelap membuatnya tertawa saat aku meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Tawanya menggetarkan hatiku, dia terdengar sangat bahagia, riang dan untuk sementara waktu aku bisa berpura-pura bahagia.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu." Dengan suara berbisik dan bersemangat dia memutar dan meraih celana jeansku. Membuka ritsleting dengan cepat dan melebarkannya, jari-jarinya melayang di depan celana boxerku dan aku menelan erangan, berusaha mundur darinya.

Dia terus menyentuhku dan sepertinya aku akan meledak.

Melepaskan pakaian, aku ambil kondom yang aku selipkan di dompet saku belakang pagi tadi. Aku menyelinap ke tempat tidur, menariknya mendekat. Dia hangat dan harum, dan dengan cepatnya aku ingin berada di dalamnya.

"Biar aku saja." Bisiknya mencabut kondom dari jari-jariku dan merobeknya. Mengambil kejantananku, jari-jarinya yang ramping membukus ereksiku. Terlentang, dan aku memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi yang di ciptakan jari-jarinya dan dengan perlahan dia memakaikan kondom dengan cara yang sangat menggoda membuat tubuhku menggigil. "Aku ingin di atas." Bisiknya dan aku membeku.

Jessica—dia hampir selalu ingin di atas. Bukan hal besar jika Jongin duduk di pangkuanku ketika kami bercinta, tapi berada di atasku… Tuhan! Aku tak yakin bisa melakukan ini.

"Sehun." Dia menyentuh pipiku, mengejutkanku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Bahkan dalam gelap sekalipun, aku bisa melihat matanya, bersinar terang dengan sejuta emosi. Gadis ini… aku masih ingin memilikinya, tapi kita sudah membahasnya semalam. Sebelum aku atau entah berapa banyak Jessica mengkhianatiku. Seberapa banyak dia mengkhianati seluruh keluarga kami.

Aku tidak bisa melibatkan Jongin kedalam kerumitan ini. Hanya saja… Ah! Sial!

Aku tidak bisa.

"Aku kehilangan dirimu." Dia tersenyum, mengulangi kata-kata yang aku katakan padanya semalam dan aku bersandar ke telapak tangannya, memalingkan wajah sehingga aku bisa menciumnya disana. "Aku mohon biarkan aku membantumu menghapus kenangan buruk, Sehun."

"Aku…" Sial, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, seberapa banyak hal ini bisa mengacaukanku. Bukan karena aku sedang bersamanya, tidak ada tempat lain yang aku inginkan selain bersama Jongin, tapi aku takut terjebak di masa lalu dan melakukan hal bodoh.

Seperti menjauhinya, membuatnya takut. Benar-benar menyakitinya.

Dia sudah melihatmu melakukan semua itu bahkan lebih dan dia masih bertahan disini. Setidaknya beri dia kesempatan.

Aku meraihnya dan menyeretnya ke atasku, kakinya mengelilingi pinggulku. "Baiklah." Bisikku, mencengkram pinggangnya, jari-jariku menggigiti kulitnya.

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin**

Ketenangan di kamar tidurku yang berantakan antara aku dan Sehun seperti momen paling penting, setidaknya begitu menurutku.

Aku mencoba membantunya kembali hidup, membantunya melupakan masa lalu, setelah apa yang telah Jessica—Tuhan, aku hampir tidak bisa memikirkan apalagi menyebut namanya—lakukan pada Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menguasainya setelah bertahun-tahun. Pengaruhnya tidak akan sekuat itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tetap menjaga pandanganku dengan Drew, aku menurunkan tubuhku padanya, aku mendesah saat dia pelan-pelan memasukiku. Setiap kali tubuh kami bersentuhan, seluruh tubuhku menggigil dan aku tak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Terulang lagi. Aku. Dia.

Bersama.

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat dan aku bersandar ke depan, menyapukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kami masih saling menatap saat kami mulai bergerak. Memegangi bahunya yang berotot, mengangkat pinggulku, menurunkan tubuhku dan membawanya lebih dalam lagi. Lebih dalam lagi sampai aku merasa penuh dan benar-benar kewalahan.

"Kau sungguh terasa nikmat." Lalu mulai mengayun.

"Lihat aku." Aku tidak ingin dia berpaling. Dia perlu membuang wanita itu sepenuhnya dari pikirannya dan hanya berfokus padaku.

Dia. Kami. Bersama.

Aku sudah mencapai puncak sekali, aku membuatnya bergairah, begitu bersemangat saat aku menyadari bahwa dia datang hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Tidak perlu keahlian jemarinya untuk membuatku puas saat itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir cukup.

Aku selalu menginginkannya. Selalu.

Selalu seperti ini diantara kami. Bersama-sama mendapatkan kepuasan dan dengan mudahnya kami… terangsang. Sangat indah. Apakah dia tahu seberapa banyak dia mempengaruhiku? Apakah dia menyadari bagaimana hatiku sekarang terletak di genggamannya? Aku seutuhnya milik Sehun, seperti apa yang di katakannya semalam. Tak ada satupun bom yang di lemparkan Jessica yang berarti penting. Aku hanya ingin disini bersamanya. Menghiburnya, menyembuhkannya, menemaninya dalam segala hal.

Jika saja dia mengijinkanku.

Kulit kami lembab karena keringat saat bergesekkan dan bersentuhan, berayun dalam irama yang sempurna, aku gemetar karena sensasi klimaks keduaku akan datang dengan setiap ayunannya. Aku menatap matanya, melihat keputusasaan, bayangan gelap di mata birunya dan aku tahu dia akan klimaks.

"Sebut namaku." Bisikku, dia perlu tahu persis dengan siapa dia sekarang.

"Jongin."

Aku mengangkat dan menekankan tanganku ke dada bidangnya dan sungguh-sungguh mulai menungganginya. "Katakan lagi." Bisikku, menutup mataku sesaat dan dipenuhi kepuasan.

"Jongin, ya Tuhan, aku akan—" dia melengkungkan tubuhnya padaku dan dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya bergetar di bawahku sementara matanya masih terkunci padaku. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seintim ini dengan orang lain.

Aku ambruk di atas tubuhnya, menikmati bagaimana panasnya kulit kami saat bertemu. Kepalaku di dadanya, aku bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak cepat di telingaku. Mataku tertutup saat tangan besar Sehun mengelus-elus punggungku, benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

"Terima kasih," aku mendengar Sehun berbisik. Meringkuk kedekatnya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Untuk apa?" Aku perlu mendengar alasannya.

"Membantuku mengenyahkan wanita itu dari benakku." Sambil memainkan rambutku, aku mengangkat kepala dan bertemu tatapannya "Itu berhasil."

Aku tersenyum malas dan merasa kelelahan. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah." Dia meremas pantatku dengan tangan satunya. "Aku harus bangun sebentar. Di mana kamar mandimu?"

Aku mengatakannya dan memandangi tubuh telanjang indahnya turun dari tempat tidur membuat dadaku nyeri. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi, membuang kondom dan kembali ke tempat tidur dalam hitungan detik. Aku menarik selimut dan meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya, lenganku di perutnya. "Kau menginap?"

"Ya."

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu juga aku. Aku sangat kelelahan dan terasa begitu pas untuk jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun. Aku tidur seperti orang mati, sama seperti tadi malam saat aku masih dalam pelukannya.

Oh Sehun sangat membuatku kecanduan seperti pil tidur.

Saat aku terbangun pagi hari…

Dia sudah pergi.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

_proudly present_

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **ONE WEEK GIRLFRIEND**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari Novel berjudul sama karya **Monica Murphy**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku Memilihmu."_

 _-Oh Sehun-_

 _ **.**_

 _Minggu baru, hidup baru…_

 **Kim Jongin**

 _My Dear Jongin, My greatest enemy is now behind me because of you._

 _And there are still many things I need to explain._

 _Right now, all I can think of is you._

 _So many things in my life that puzzled me and... to hurt me—except you._

 _Maybe we can be together again someday._

 _All I want is you, but I can not do this right now._

 _Lose you will be the most difficult thing to me._

 _Love you might be a mistake._

 _Only hurt you if I pulling you into my world._

 _Will you forgive me?_

 _I Love You._

 _Sehun_

 **.**

Air mataku jatuh berderai seperti hujan oleh surat yang Sehun tulis untukku, kata-katanya bernoda tinta karena buru-buru di tulis, dan aku mengusap pipiku dengan marah, menyeka air mataku. Aku mempelajari surat itu, mencoba untuk memahami semuanya. Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku? Kenapa dia…

Dan kemudian aku perlahan-lahan membaca surat itu lagi. Jantungku berdebar saat aku membaca sepintas lalu kalimat yang sedikit campur aduk yang dia tulis hanya untukku, huruf pertama dari masing-masing kalimat melompat ke arahku. Aku menelusuri setiap huruf pertama dengan ujung jari telunjukku, mengucapkannya dengan keras.

"M-A-R-S-H-M-A-L-L-O-W."

Jantungku seperti akan meledak dan aku menggenggam surat itu ke dadaku. Pesan rahasianya memenuhi diriku dengan begitu banyak harapan dan cinta, aku mulai menangis lagi. Tapi air mata ini, bukanlah air mata sedih. Sehun mendorongku pergi, namun dia ingin aku menyelamatkannya. Suratnya membuktikan itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkannya jika dia tidak mau sungguh-sungguh mengijinkanku?

Aku di penuhi dengan ketetapan hati saat aku dengan hati-hati melipat secarik kertas yang kutemukan di meja samping tempat tidurku sebelumnya. Aku membuka laci meja rias paling atas, menyelipkan surat itu di bawah tumpukan pakaian dalam yang terlipat sebelum aku secara perlahan menyembunyikannya.

Menyeka di sudut-sudut mataku, aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Aku terlihat berbeda. Lebih tua, lebih matang. Kurang memberontak, sedikit… bahagia. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa pria itu telah membuatku sedemikian jatuh cinta telah memberiku surat indah yang memilukan dan aku sudah banyak meneteskan air mata hingga cukup untuk mengisi wastafel dapur, aku bahagia.

Karena aku tahu Oh Sehun mencintaiku.

 **.**

 **END**


	17. FINALLY

Berakhir dengan gantung. ehe.

Aku pribadi juga sebel dengan akhir novel ini. hehehe.

Btw, aku share cerita baru untuk Hunkai. Oneshoot tapi aku buat 3 chapter.

Jangan lupa review, reader-nim!

Terimakasih karena telah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai.

Tertanda,

 ** _sassy.chessy_**


	18. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
